Cazando Desafíos
by Nocturna4
Summary: Instinto de Caza. Extra de "Cacería". Abandonen toda lógica y abracen su curiosidad. Capítulos auto-concluyentes. Universos alternos ¡Parejas imposibles! Los lectores han lanzado sus desafíos y aquí están los resultados. Mundos mágicos, guerras imposibles, matrimonios arreglados o apasionados enemigos. El desafío en situaciones imposibles es similar a la bebida más exótica.
1. Soneto de Realidad

**Almas en Mutación  
** Segunda Parte **  
Soneto de Realidad**

El aire le faltaba. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, al mismo ritmo que sus jadeos. No podía contenerse, había cruzado el límite mismo de la cordura. Ni siquiera se creía capaz de parar. Y no quería. Oh, Dios, no quería hacerlo. Pero no importaba, porque sabía que estaba por tocar las puertas de la gloria misma. Lo sabía. Arnold sonrió de costado, sin poder evitarlo, cuando notó la espalda femenina arquearse para él. El rostro de Helga se lanzó hacia atrás en una exclamación sin sonido al llegar a la cúspide del goce, buscándolo. No había nada mejor que eso. La mirada esmeralda parecía volverse de cristales vivos, de fuego azul. Todo por él y se lo hacía saber diciendo su nombre con fuerza en sus temblorosos labios arrebatados por la pasión. Y él se derrumbó sobre ella, estremeciéndose, sintiendo su alma vaciarse en ella mientras besaba el hombro femenino, su cuello, ahogando una risa cuando ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la cama.

\- Que romántico… -comentó la chica, sarcástica- Me aplastas, cabeza de balón.

\- Imposible. Tú eres muy fuerte, te vi levantando pesas el otro día, fácilmente soy más ligero. –sonrió, permitiéndose ese lujo y deslizó sus brazos por la cintura femenina, estrechándola.

Piel contra piel.

Ese era el paraíso.

El cantar de las aves resonó suavemente por las ventanas abiertas. La luz del día iluminaba el cabello despeinado de Helga, que caía sobre las sábanas blancas. Ella también rio, despreocupada y se giró hasta bajarlo de su cuerpo. Ambos se quedaron de costado, mirándose en silencio, disfrutando el calor del día, el sonido de las aves y la calma a su alrededor.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas así? –susurró Arnold, deslizando sus dedos por entre los cabellos femeninos.

\- No. Todo era más ruidoso en Hillwood. A veces no podías escuchar nada más que los gritos de Big Bob y los autos en la calle. Pero me gusta aquí. –ella se apoyó sobre su codo, mirando alrededor- Cada vez se ve más… real.

\- Lo cree para ti. Al ser una idea recurrente y un escenario que ya he imaginado, es más fácil ponerlo en tu sueño. –le sonrió, dejando caer su caricia por el cuello femenino, continuando hasta su hombro. Como el aleteo de mariposas, apenas perceptible.

\- Las sensaciones… son muy reales. Todas. –Helga miró sus dedos, sin las marcas intensas de su mutación en ellas- Mucho más fuertes que antes.

En ese momento solo parecían un par de enamorados, tal vez en la habitación de un hotel, en una ciudad cualquiera. En el campo, tal vez.

\- Porque ahora sabemos cómo se sienten realmente. Antes solo podíamos basarnos en nuestras propias ideas de lo que podía ser estar con otra persona. –Arnold negó- Solo podíamos imaginar lo que podía ser estar juntos. –aclaró- Ahora sabemos realmente cómo se siente. –se inclinó y respiró hondo, el delicioso aroma a jazmín y almizcle que emanaba ella ahí, era igual que cuando estaban despiertos- Así que lo podemos recrear aquí.

La escuchó suspirar, cómodamente relajada. Todo lo que ocurría ahí era su momento favorito del día, acurrucarse juntos, charlando, acariciarla lentamente, teniendo una conversación ligera. Todo. No existían guerras, ni conspiraciones, ni destrucción.

Solo ellos dos.

Bueno, por lo menos por los siguientes segundos. Mientras la alarma general sonaba, cada vez más cerca, como la llamada de un ejército y todo se volvía distante.

\- Buenos días. –susurró Arnold, bajando la voz.

Porque Helga ya tenía su _expresión de guerra_ , completamente lista. Sin distracciones.

Al abrir los ojos, suspiró pesadamente. Otro día, otro momento para controlar sus pensamientos, para seguir el plan.

El sueño debía quedar atrás…

\- Hey, hermano. –Gerald se asomó desde la litera superior, mirándolo con toda la energía que un madrugador podía tener- Precioso día ¿No?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que lo es? Estamos bajo tierra. –se permitió recostarse unos segundos más, solo porque sabía que podría recuperar tiempo entre vestirse y salir.

El Almirante, una de las cabezas de la Rebelión, tenía estructurado el lugar como si fuese una base militar. Por suerte, Gerald y él estaban acostumbrados a eso.

\- Oh, no necesito estar afuera para saberlo. –el chico saltó al suelo, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y se vistió mientras tarareaba una canción- Todos los días son hermosos.

\- Oh, cállate, enamorado. –Arnold le lanzó su almohada, fastidiado.

Gerald la atrapó en el aire, conteniendo la risa y regresándosela con fuerza. El rubio soltó un ligero gruñido cuando impactó contra su nariz y se sentó, vistiéndose rápidamente.

\- Estás celoso porque tengo novia y tú sigues mirando con ojos de borrego apunto de degollar a Pataki. –Gerald sonrió- Y Phoebe es preciosa, lista e ingeniosa. –suspiró.

\- Me voy. No puedo soportar como te humillas a ti mismo. –bromeó Arnold, saliendo de la habitación.

No estaba celoso…

Bueno, _un poco_.

Pero solo porque Gerald podía expresarse naturalmente con Phoebe, en frente de todos. Helga y él mantenían técnicamente su relación oculta, porque ella no solo tenía un padre celoso que la vigilaba, sino un tío el doble de peligroso y una prima que estaba haciéndole la vida imposible a él. Además, Arnold estaba aún bajo vigilancia, lo estaban entrenando constantemente y evaluando si los traicionaría o no. Hasta el momento tenía a muchos de su lado, que lo veían como un excelente aporte para sus líneas y Arnold sabía que eran buenas personas, que creían en su causa. La Rebelión podía ser lo que fuese, pero sabía cuidar de los suyos, era justa con sus miembros y reían.

Dios… Realmente reían.

Y no en secreto, ni calladamente, como si fuese algo incorrecto. Ellos bromeaban a viva voz.

\- ¿En qué se basa el ataque de la Rebelión?

Esa era la voz del Almirante, fuerte, sin gritar. La zona de entrenamiento estaba cerca del comedor y aquellos que eran aceptados ya en la Rebelión pero aun no eran soldados del todo, tenían que entrenar desde mucho más temprano que el resto.

\- ¡El ataque directo, señor! –respondió alguien en el grupo.

\- Eso no basta. –el Almirante caminó de un lado a otro- ¿En qué se basa el ataque de la Rebelión? –repitió.

\- ¡El ataque directo e infundir miedo al enemigo, señor! –respondió la misma voz.

\- ¡Y los uniformes bonitos! –gritó alguien del grupo.

Todos rieron, hasta Arnold soltó una pequeña risa. Cuando la Rebelión atacaba a los grupos militares, todos usaban un mismo uniforme, gris con rojo oscuro. Realmente eran distintivos.

Él lo sabía, había luchado contra la Rebelión antes de esta misión de infiltración. Ahora entendía porque eran tan letales a pesar de su poca cantidad.

\- ¡Alevosos! –gritó el Almirante- ¡Cien sentadillas! ¡Ahora! –ordenó.

Pero Arnold sabía que el hombre había encontrado el comentario divertido, tenía un brillo en sus ojos, de agrado, de orgullo.

La gente de la Rebelión estaba viva, a pesar de vivir ocultos, de no ver la luz del sol y luchar contra un enorme ejército, los Aliados.

Aunque ellos no entendían… su guerra era innecesaria. No, peor, era perjudicial. La Rebelión debería estar ayudando a vencer al Enemigo. No dividiendo los ataques, haciendo perder personas y recursos. Ellos debían entender. Helga debía comprender. Pero ¿Cómo? Obviamente todas esas personas estaban dedicadas a su causa y creían que era algo noble, pero alguien estaba usando a la Rebelión, alguien les había mentido, desde hace mucho tiempo, para debilitar a los Aliados ¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta que estaban luchando contra su propia gente?

Arnold contuvo un suspiro y terminó su desayuno. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar a Helga. Principalmente debía concentrarse en ocultar sus emociones de ella, aun cuando sabía que la rubia estaba entrenando a su propio grupo de soldados mutantes, aquellos con poderes similares a ella. Unos que tenían la mala suerte de entrenar antes de desayunar.

\- ¿Estás listo? –la voz alegre lo hizo reaccionar.

\- Totalmente. –se forzó a sonreír, agradecido de que ese día le tocase trabajar con Lila.

En realidad había pocos mutantes con poderes psíquicos como los de él y ella. Ambos eran casos extremadamente raros. Pero eso era bueno, porque Lila era como una titiritera. Ese poder en las manos equivocadas podría condenar a toda la humanidad. O lo que quedaba de ella. Arnold apartó esa idea de su mente y se levantó, siguiendo a la pelirroja por entre los pasillos idénticos. Él aún se perdía fácilmente, no sabía cómo alguien podía orientarse en esos túneles de luz artificial y paredes. Aun así, su entrenamiento militar lo hacía reparar en ciertas cosas, como la forma en que obviamente la Rebelión había construido ese cuartel y posiblemente desde antes de la Gran Guerra. Los militares que habían traicionado a los Aliados habían gastado tantos recursos y habilidades para crear la Rebelión ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si se hubiesen dedicado a la causa correcta? ¿La Gran Guerra hubiese terminado pronto y no estarían en ese momento de tensión, a la espera de que otra confrontación iniciara? Lo que una vez había sido una población de más de siete mil millones de humanos ahora se sostenía apenas por casi mil millones. Más o menos la población mundial en el siglo XIX. El pensarlo era escalofriante. Lo más increíble era que, a pesar de la enorme reducción de vida, no existía la posibilidad de extinción a pesar de la enorme cantidad de muertos en América y Asia. Las bajas habían sido considerables para los Aliados. Las naciones que una vez habían sido grandes potencias mundiales se habían reducido a resistentes soldados, campesinos, médicos e ingenieros. No había tiempo para otra profesión.

Pero ahí estaba la Rebelión, bajo sus pies, por todo el mundo, decidida a tomar el control de las manos de los Aliados porque creían, ingenuamente, que ellos habían iniciado la Gran Guerra pero ¿Cómo podían pensar eso? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía tomar a su propia gente y someterla a experimentos, mintiendo sobre un virus para tener una excusa para atacar a otras naciones? Nadie era tan macabro. El mundo no era una película de ciencia ficción con un enemigo tan fácil de señalar.

Los Aliados fundadores, Estados Unidos, Japón, Alemania, Reino Unido y Francia habían sido atacados por un virus letal, directamente en sus niños. Pero gracias a los grupos de investigación, supieron de la existencia del virus antes de que pudiese hacer efecto y destruyera la moral de sus naciones. El tratamiento había sido difícil. Arnold lo recordaba, pues había sido víctima del peligroso virus y después de la sanación, había visto el surgimiento de sus poderes. Los Aliados vieron una oportunidad para regresar el golpe, para evitar otro ataque biológico. Muchos años atrás, las Naciones Unidas habían declarado la guerra biológica como prohibida y con justa razón. El uso de virus y bacterias era un truco sucio y con altas posibilidades de que algo saliera mal. El virus que el Enemigo había lanzado, había mutado el ADN de sus víctimas y gracias a los médicos de los Aliados, en lugar de convertirse en letales monstruos, la mayoría se habían vuelto mutantes.

La mayoría...

\- ¿Estás listo para otra paliza?

Arnold reaccionó de sus cavilaciones y se dio cuenta que Lila lo había llevado varios niveles por debajo, a una zona acorazada de entrenamiento para combate, que parecía una cúpula armada. Y en el centro estaba Gretel, dejando salir el aire por entre sus labios para apartar uno de sus cabellos rubios con puntas azules de su mirada aguamarina. El chico sintió escalofríos cuando notó que estaba armada con múltiples cinturones con pequeñas bombas. Arnold le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Lila, pero ella lucía tranquila, recogiendo su cabello en una coleta baja.

\- Pensé que entrenaría contigo. –se explicó.

\- Oh, entrenarás con nosotras dos. –se explicó la pelirroja, ligeramente sorprendida al notar la mirada suplicante del chico sobre ella- No sabemos si hay otros mutantes con poderes similares a mi entre los Aliados.

Pero él sabía…

Nadie tenía el poder de Lila entre los Aliados.

\- Así que -continuó la pelirroja- debes entrenar combate físico mientras luchas contra mi dominio sobre tus emociones. Tus habilidades físicas son muy buenas, así que queremos ver si puedes con esto.

\- Yo diría que demasiado buenas. –susurró Gretel, saltando al suelo para estar cerca de ellos- Como un entrenamiento militar.

 _Rayos…_

\- Bueno, tuve cinco años de entrenamiento militar, como todos los mutantes. –respondió casualmente Arnold, sabiendo que su expresión de franca naturalidad era perfecta, lo habían entrenado como un diplomático y como un estafador. Todo en uno.

\- Pues aprendiste muy bien… -la alemana comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, cada vez más cerca, mientras sonreía divertida- Pero no lo suficiente. Aunque fueses todo un ejército, no serías lo suficientemente bueno para estar a mi nivel.

Arnold tragó en seco, sintiendo todos sus nervios levantarse. Gretel se deslizaba cada vez más cerca, resbalando sus uñas por cualquier parte de él, sin importarle lo incómodo que lo pusiera. No, le importaba. Mucho. Porque eso era lo que quería hacer, dejarlo sin su guardia y con todos sus sentidos dispuestos a huir. No sabía cómo alguien tan pequeña y delgada podía aterrarlo tanto. En momentos como esos, ni siquiera podía notar el parentesco entre Gretel y Helga. La alemana parecía disfrutar todo eso, no conocía otro mundo que no fuese la Gran Guerra y parecía haber nacido con un cuchillo de combate en una mano y una granada fragmentaria en la otra.

\- ¿Listo?

Ella por fin se separó y Arnold pudo respirar otra vez. Un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo pero se mantuvo firme. No iba a darle el gusto de ver cuán asustado había estado.

\- Cuando quieras. –respondió, sonriendo.

Solo para fastidiarla.

Oh… porque era divertida la forma en que fruncía el ceño por la impresión y luego volvía a sonreír con peligro.

\- Bien, iniciemos suavemente. –propuso Lila, subiendo a una pequeña plataforma que la elevó varios metros por sobre el campo de entrenamiento- ¡Suavemente! –repitió, mirando a la rubia.

\- Al _inicio_. –recordó Gretel, clavando su mirada en su víctima, moviendo sus hombros para quitarse la inexistente tensión.

Y adoptó una pose similar a un depredador. Por esa razón era llamada Loba, su cuerpo se entregaba al terreno de batalla y todos sus instintos de caza la volvían increíblemente letal. Lamentablemente en ese momento estaba concentrada en Arnold, con una sonrisa similar a un gruñido y sus manos cerradas en una bomba cada una.

¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer él?

Gretel se lanzó hacia su dirección, sin aviso y el chico logró apartarse, esquivando su embiste. La alemana avanzó un par de metros antes de darse la vuelta y lanzar rápidamente una de las granadas a sus pies. Arnold intentó moverse, buscar cobertura pero sintió paz. Una felicidad relajante y profunda que le hizo quedarse ahí donde estaba porque ¿Para qué moverse? El mundo era perfecto en ese momento, como un tarareo suave ¿Por qué había estado tan tenso? ¿Qué le podía preocupar? Él estaba ahí, se había reencontrado con la chica de sus sueños y estaba viviendo en un lugar lleno de esperanza. Esos eran los mejores años de su vida.

 _BOOM_

Arnold parpadeó extrañado y llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, quitando el húmedo goteo que estaba en todo su cuerpo. El fastidio arribó a él, mientras agitaba sus dedos con exceso de pintura y la risa letal de Gretel lo hizo gruñir.

\- Tienes que luchar. –pidió Lila, desde su alto puesto- Intenta luchar.

Y no tuvo tiempo para más. Gretel se lanzó en su dirección y esa vez intentó golpearlo. Arnold se movió rápidamente, esquivando el movimiento, empujando su mano por el codo femenino y aprovechando la acción para apartarla de su dirección, haciéndola caer sobre su espalda. El chico avanzó varios pasos y sintió agotamiento. No físico, sino uno mental, que hacía que cualquier idea demorara en llegar.

 _Lila…_

Y era difícil luchar contra ella. El simple deseo de poner resistencia iba en contra de su necesidad natural de bostezar y dejarse caer en el suelo. Todo su cerebro parecía esponjoso y pesado. Pero sabía que no era verdaderamente él y eso significaba que podía apartarse. Solo…

Un paso…

Otro…

Uno más…

Muy despacio…

 _BOOM_

Toda su espalda se manchó de pintura azulada. Ni siquiera había oído la granada caer. Pero iba a luchar, contra sí mismo y contra cada golpe que recibiera. No iba a dejarse vencer.

Parte de la misión era ganarse la confianza de los altos mandos. Y solo un buen soldado podía estar cerca del Almirante y Big Bob.

Oh… él iba a ser el mejor, aunque tuviese que romperse el cerebro.

Dos horas después, cayó en el suelo, completamente agotado. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en pintura roja, azul, verde, púrpura y podía jurar que alguna brillaba en tonos metálicos mientras que otra resplandecía con brillantina. Además, le dolían las costillas y los brazos, donde había recibido golpes por todo su cuerpo. Gretel estaba a unos metros junto a él, agotada, con una enorme sonrisa y parecía mirar el techo como lo haría una niña a las nubes. Realmente lucía encantada. Lila estaba sentada, delicadamente entre ambos y deslizaba sus dedos por entre los cabellos rubios.

\- No había visto a Gretel divertirse tanto. –comentó la pelirroja, mirándolo con gratitud- Realmente hiciste un gran esfuerzo. –respiró hondo- Hasta yo me agoté.

\- Gracias… -susurró, cerrando los ojos- Aunque al final no pude hacer nada…

\- La depresión y el miedo son cosas muy fuertes. Realmente me hubiese sorprendido si hubieses podido contra eso. Pero también son difíciles de controlar, por eso rara vez las uso. Las personas reaccionan diferente ante esos sentimientos y pueden ser contraproducentes.

Él asintió, cuando había sentido miedo, su cuerpo se paralizo solo unos segundos y antes de darse cuenta había estado defendiéndose con excesiva fuerza. Ni siquiera pudo controlar cuando su cuerpo tumbó a Gretel al suelo y casi la había asfixiado. Lila tuvo que calmarlo rápidamente y la culpa lo había invadido hasta que la alemana soltó una carcajada divertida. Ni por un segundo había estado asustada y encontraba interesante que su reacción ante el miedo fuese atacar.

Al parecer se la había ganado de esa manera.

O… por lo menos un poco…

\- ¿Estas segura que no eres una mutante? –preguntó casualmente Arnold- Nadie puede tener tanta energía de forma natural.

La alemana soltó una risa atronadora, divertida y paso de una loba a una mimosa felina al deslizar su cabeza entre los dedos de Lila, buscando más contacto suave y tranquilizador.

\- El Almirante nunca dejó que el gobierno experimentara conmigo. –la chica negó- Y fui una buena candidata.

Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Experimentar? ¿Candidata? Muy seguramente su mirada lo delató, porque Gretel se enderezó y todo rastro de diversión desapareció de su mirada.

\- No existe el virus. Nunca existió. La BRICS, el Enemigo, nunca lanzó un virus a los jóvenes ¿No lo entiendes? Alemania, Reino Unido, Francia, Japón y Estados Unidos, los _Aliados_ , inventaron el _virus_ para justificar su ataque. La BRICS, Brasil, Rusia, India, Corea del Sur y Sur África, habían estado ganando poder económico, estaban venciendo a las potencias mundiales que posteriormente serían los Aliados. Peor aún, todos ellos tenían bombas nucleares, _podían_ ser peligrosos. Gracias a la ayuda de Corea del Sur y Rusia, tanto Brasil como Sur África pudieron hacerse de bombas nucleares. Los Aliados sospecharon que una guerra vendría cuando la BRICS financió a India para que conquistara a todos los países que formaban parte del Oriente Medio y parte de África hasta que se hiciera con ricas fuentes de petróleo. Los Aliados iban a perder su lugar como potencias mundiales y solo una excusa era necesaria. –Gretel se inclinó hacia adelante- El _virus_ ¿No lo ves? Eso fue brillante. Todos los ciudadanos se unieron cuando supieron que sus adorados hijos fueron infectados, dieron todo para financiar la guerra. Países más pequeños, agrícolas y productores de materia prima se unieron a los Aliados, buscando protección. Así, ellos obtuvieron todo lo que necesitaban. Los _niños infectados_ serían sus super-soldados, la Gran Guerra su forma de mantenerse como potencias mundiales. –una sonrisa sádica se formó en sus labios- Pero olvidaron algo… Las bombas nucleares del Enemigo eran muy reales y que no todos los militares aceptarían una guerra que usaría niños, _sus_ niños.

No…

No.

No.

Ella estaba mal.

Eso no era verdad. El Enemigo había lanzado el virus, él había visto el efecto del mismo en muchos niños que no llegaron al tratamiento. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar lo que había visto. Las víctimas y una en particular… todo su cuerpo cambió, se deformó, perdieron su humanidad… Y _ellos_ seguían vivos, escondidos por los Aliados. Terribles monstruos productos de pesadilla, salvajes y letales. Por fortuna los Aliados habían tenido el antídoto, sin importar que los hubiese mutado. Arnold prefería tener sus poderes a volverse parte de… _ellos_. Gretel no sabía, no había estado ahí. Nadie tocó a esos niños, ni siquiera había llegado el personal del gobierno cuando comenzaron a transformarse. Él vio como uno de sus amigos se convertía en un deforme ser, rogando que lo mataran hasta que su voz también se perdió y se volvió letales alaridos.

Harold…

Aun recordaba sus súplicas, mientras se removía en el suelo y su carne se rompía. Ellos habían estado jugando en el lote baldío, todos se habían asustado cuando Harold había gritado con dolor, desesperado, y había comenzado a vomitar sangre. Él fue de los pocos que se quedó cerca, mientras llamaban a una ambulancia. Pero para cuando esta llegó, no quedaba nada de quien una vez había sido su amigo. En su lugar una criatura feroz había asesinado a cinco personas. Si, lo habían acorralado pero para cuando eso había ocurrido todo olía a muerte. Los militares llegaron, se lo llevaron y comenzaron a investigar el barrio. Él también había tenido el virus y no dudó en irse con el gobierno. No quería ser un peligro para sus abuelos, para las personas de la Casa de Huéspedes. Y lo salvaron, no importaba lo que dijeran, había sido salvado.

Los Aliados no habían inventado el virus. Él había visto su efecto y cuando había ascendido en su rango militar, tuvo el privilegio y maldición de ver cuántos de _ellos_ , de seres como Harold, existían. Todos esos niños que el gobierno no había podido salvar, que se habían escondido o el virus había atacado demasiado rápido. El Enemigo había hecho eso y con un virus tan letal, era posible que lo volviesen a lanzar. Si los Aliados no los detenían, en cualquier momento podrían lanzar el virus o uno peor y las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas. Porque… _ellos_ , esas… criaturas… eran cientos de ellas, miles. Letales, peligrosos, salvajes.

\- ¿Estas bien? –la voz de Lila le hizo reaccionar- Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

\- ¿Tienes uno? –preguntó, divertido.

Desde la Gran Guerra y sus consecuencias, el dinero ya no se usaba.

\- Unos cuantos. Pero son recuerdos. –admitió la pelirroja, con un ligero sonrojo- Nostalgia… tal vez.

\- Yo sé que es difícil de digerir. –intervino Gretel- Por eso hay que detenerlos. La Rebelión surgió para parar toda esta destrucción.

¿Con más destrucción?

\- La Rebelión nació para que no crearan más super-soldados.

Aun así los estaban usando para su pequeña guerra contra los Aliados.

\- Hay que detener esta guerra.

¿Iniciando otra?

\- ¡Hermano! –la voz de Gerald llamó su atención y luego la carcajada del chico- ¿Se puede saber por qué pareces el proyecto de arte de un niño?

\- Entrenamiento. –Arnold rodó los ojos- Camuflaje ¿No se nota? Casi desaparezco en el ambiente. –bromeó.

Bueno, todo a su alrededor estaba tan colorido como él…

Gerald soltó otra carcajada.

\- Señoritas ¿Les importa si cruzo unas masculinas palabras con mi amigo? –consultó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Van a hablar de chicas y deportes? –bromeó Gretel.

\- Si, sobre el último partido de fútbol. –le siguió Gerald, aunque se notaba que deseaba que eso fuese verdad, que algo como los deportes y la televisión existiera- Ven, debes ver esto.

Arnold asintió y se despidió de las chicas, parándose con pesar. Todo el cuerpo le seguía doliendo, cada parte parecía el origen de otro dolor.

Los dos caminaron en silencio por los corredores, Gerald parecía saber a dónde se dirigían y Arnold se sorprendió cuando llegaron a su habitación. No hablaron hasta que la puerta se cerró y aun así fue en susurros.

\- Me autorizaron para ir al exterior. –Gerald lucía orgulloso con su propio logro- Hay un pequeño grupo de reconocimiento e iré con ellos, voy a poder enviar nuestro informe a los Aliados.

\- ¿Cómo lograste ganarte la suficiente confianza como para salir?

\- Bueno, soy carismático. –Gerald sonrió de lado- Y excelente con las armas.

Arnold rodó los ojos. Eso no era justo. Él había tenido que lidiar con el entrenamiento de Gretel todo ese tiempo. No creía que su cuerpo fuese a soportarlo más. Pero Gerald había tenido tiempo para codearse con la gente adecuada para lograr lo que quería.

\- ¿Tienes tu informe?

\- Aquí. –el rubio le entregó un pequeño chip y Gerald lo guardó entre los dobleces de una pulsera que llevaba- Este lugar no era lo que esperábamos.

\- Lo sé. Toda esta tecnología y recursos. Todos los soldados entrenados ¡Y tantos mutantes! ¿Te imaginas lo que podríamos hacer con todo esto? –Gerald lucía francamente emocionado- Podríamos recuperar Europa del Enemigo.

\- Eso mismo he pensado. Pero debemos convencerlos de nuestra causa. No estamos aquí para atacarlos, sino para unirlos a nosotros. –le recordó Arnold.

\- Lo sé. Lo sé. Solo… quisiera que fuese más pronto. Si tuviéramos a Lila de nuestro lado… ella podría usar sus poderes con la Rebelión.

\- No. –Arnold negó.

Y no solo a Gerald, sino a sí mismo. Esa idea había pasado por su cabeza más de una vez. Pero necesitaban que fuese una alianza verdadera y no marionetas bajo el control de alguien. Además, Lila nunca lo aceptaría.

\- Bien, iré a prepararme. –Gerald le dio una palmada y salió de la habitación.

Segundos más tarde, Arnold fue a las duchas y se cambió de ropa. Por lo menos la pintura salía fácilmente. Muy pesadamente, se encaminó al comedor, su estómago rugía.

\- Puedo hacerlo.

Esa era Helga…

\- Eso lo sabemos bien. Pero alguien debe liderar la base mientras no estamos.

Y ese era el Almirante.

\- Pues escoge a otra persona o deja a Big Bob. Yo estoy más capacitada para el campo de guerra que para hacer de mamá.

Arnold llegó a la esquina del corredor y se asomó ligeramente. Helga y el Almirante parecían tener una discusión a viva voz en medio del camino. La rubia estaba a unos palmos del rostro de su tío, forzándose a estar en punta de pies, pero el hombre lucía tajante, sin ninguna alteración en su rostro.

\- No, si nos atacan tú eres la única que podrá defender este lugar.

\- ¡Ustedes van a atacar el puesto de avanzaba de los Aliados! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! –gruñó la chica.

Por eso necesitaban convencer a la Rebelión. No podían seguir atacando y destruyendo todo.

Por eso debía alejar a Helga y encaminarla. Ella se estaba poniendo en peligro constantemente…

\- No vamos a discutir esto y…

\- Hay alguien. –la rubia giró el rostro, amenazante pero sus facciones se relajaron cuando lo miró- Arnold.

\- Lo siento, no quería oír a escondidas. –avanzó hacia ellos- Pero tampoco quería interrumpirlos.

\- No. –el Almirante negó- No deberíamos tener esta conversación aquí. –clavó su mirada en Arnold- ¿Tú qué opinas?

\- No sé mucho del tema, señor. –el rubio se enderezó, inconscientemente, en posición de firmes ante un superior- Pero creo que lo correcto es mantener la base segura. Si los Aliados avanzaron tanto con ese puesto, puede ser una trampa.

No, no lo era…

\- Nunca se habían interesado en esta zona ¿Verdad? –continuó Arnold, en su papel de rebelde- Así que es sospechoso.

\- Exacto. –el Almirante lo observó con respeto y clavó su mirada en Helga- ¿Entiendes?

\- ¿Y vas a llevar a Gretel allá?

\- ¿La quieres aquí? Vamos a llevar a Lila.

\- No… -Helga murmuró algo, muy bajo pero sonaba increíblemente ofensivo- Bien, hagan lo que quieran.

\- Ya hablaremos de esto más adelante. –sentenció el hombre, apartándose del camino, regresando a su oficina.

\- Te pusiste de su lado… -gruñó la rubia, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- No, fui lógico. –Arnold sonrió- Estamos hablando de algo importante, no sobre la decoración del comedor. Así que no daré bandos, no te daré por tu lado. Simplemente seré lógico.

\- Lo sé… -Helga bajó sus hombros, frustrada- Solo… -gruñó, miró sus pies y levantó la mirada- Yo quería ir.

\- Y entiendo que estés molesta. Pero agradezco que puedas ver el calibre del asunto. –señaló el camino al comedor- ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- Un caimán sería genial. –bromeó la chica, recuperando su energía cínica.

\- Pues veamos que tiene el chef.

Y así debía seguir, la actuación debía continuar.

Arnold observó el perfil de Helga, tenía un corte en el mentón, nada profundo y estaba ligeramente más delgada que la primera vez que la vio, sus ojeras habían desaparecido pero simplemente porque aún no había una misión que limitara sus sueños al mínimo.

Si, él estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y la haría entender.

Tal vez no estuviesen en un punto de extinción, pero ya no disfrutaban la vida. Todos vivían y respiraban a la espera de una guerra. Pero un nuevo ataque podría eliminarlos a todos. El miedo, las sospechas y la desesperación. Arnold sabía que nunca había una sola verdad. Ya sospechaba que la suya no era del todo correcta. Pero la Rebelión debía entender a qué se estaban enfrentando y cuál era el verdadero enemigo o no llegarían a conocer un nuevo mañana.

Y no iba a permitir que Helga muriese por una tonta guerra.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Y esta es la perspectiva de Arnold del mundo. Ya saben lo que cree Helga (En " _Almas en Mutación_ " en el " _What if?_ "), ahora saben lo que conoce Arnold. Los villanos siempre serán otros y tú el héroe ¿Verdad?

¿Quieren proponer algún reto? Entren a **YouTube** y busquen " _IDC CXIX Noticias de Nocturna_ " para encontrar las enormes posibilidades de Universos Alternos que podrán disfrutar ¡Participen!

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Aun los más fuertes guerreros necesitan el apoyo de los suyos. Por eso un lobo no depende de nadie, por más fuerte que su aliado sea. Un lobo busca ayuda pero también la brinda. Un lobo lucha, protege y no falla a los suyos. No depende. No crea dependencia.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Inesperado Compañero

**Inesperado Compañero.**

El jadeo doloroso la hizo estremecer. No le gustaba producir dolor. Ella estaba ahí para curar a la gente, para hacerla resistente, fuerte. No para hacerlas dar alaridos. Aunque debía admitir que Helga nunca alzaba la voz, a pesar de que el procedimiento era increíblemente doloroso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó, respirando hondo, haciendo que la rubia imitara el gesto, para que dejara que el estimulante genético se dispersara en su corriente sanguíneo.

\- Como si alguien me rompiera los genes a golpes. –Helga gruñó y cerró sus puños en la dura mesa- Pero… estoy bien.

Phoebe no creía que estuviese _bien_. Aunque el estimulador genético no era letal y su amiga lo llevaba usando más de cinco años, seguía siendo increíblemente doloroso. Lo sabía, lo notaba en cada soldado que llegaba a su laboratorio y recibía su dosis semestral. Porque ese era el problema, el estimulante desaparecía lentamente y si no se daba otra dosis la persona podía morir por abstinencia, su cuerpo comenzaría a rechazarse a sí mismo. Pero era necesario correr el peligro. Desde que los infectados habían consumido a más del ochenta por ciento de la población, era necesario usar esos estimulantes. No solo volvían a los soldados mucho más fuertes y ágiles, los hacían resistentes a la infección. Aunque claro, igual eran propensos a sangrar, a sufrir múltiples heridas o a ser destrozados por los infectados. Sí, eran más fuertes, pero no eran inmunes a la muerte.

Por lo menos tenían mejores posibilidades de sobrevivir.

\- Respira… -animó Phoebe, llenando sus propios pulmones de oxígeno desinfectado- ¿No tienes fiebre?

\- Estoy bien… -Helga se dejó caer hasta quedar parada.

Bien, tal vez no _parada_ sino del tipo apoyada contra la mesa, luego la pared y por último la puerta. Aun así, estaba en pie.

\- Intenta descansar. –rogó la pelinegra- Una pequeña siesta hasta que se acomode todo es lo más recomendable.

\- Si, _mamá_. –se burló la chica, antes de salir, dando ligeros tumbos.

Phoebe contuvo un suspiro pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. A pesar de todo, le alegraba ver que su amiga de la infancia seguía siendo la misma. Entre más tiempo pasaba, era más difícil encontrar personas capaces de bromear o disfrutar de la vida. No había día que echara de menos el tiempo en que fue niña y las cosas eran simples. Pero había cosas que hacer, la chica botó la jeringa que había usado recientemente y desechó sus guantes. Su laboratorio era ligeramente estrecho, pero no le molestaba, había sido diseñado para un equipo de cinco o seis personas, pero por el momento solo ella lo usaba así que relativamente hablando, tenía espacio de sobra. El fin del mundo había iniciado cuando ella había sido muy joven y la infección había arrasado con muchos adultos. El hecho de que ella fuese una genio y hubiese estado terminando la carrera de medicina a los quince años, la hizo apta para el trabajo. Claro que le había tocado ser autodidacta, con la falta de profesores dispuestos a completar sus estudios pero el ejército había sabido darle todo lo necesario y había sido gracias a ellos que había creado el estimulante genético. Si, no era una cura ¡Pero estaba tan cerca! Si podía crear algo que regresara a los infectados a su forma original o por lo menos a los que llevaban poco tiempo con el virus dentro de ellos, podría salvar muchas vidas. Pero por el momento su estimulante solo podía evitar la infección temporalmente y era increíblemente difícil crearlo. En la situación tan precaria que vivían, los recursos no estaban al alcance de la mano y no podían simplemente viajar y tomar otros.

La puerta de su laboratorio se abrió, sorprendiéndola y su corpulento jefe ingresó al lugar. El hombre era alto y fornido, se notaba a través de su pulcra ropa que era sólido músculo a pesar de su edad. El rostro era frío, al igual que su mirada y siempre se sentía atravesada cuando la observaba. El Almirante, como todos se referían a él, había sido de los pocos adultos que sobrevivieron y era una suerte, porque había tomado el control de la situación rápidamente. La razón por la que ella se encontrara en lo que una vez fue Berlín se debía a la búsqueda y rescate que ese hombre había orquestado solo por ella.

Bien, también se debía a que Helga le había dicho a su tío que ella era excelente en genética y neurología.

\- Señorita Heyerdahl. –inclinó el rostro, con muestra de respeto.

\- Señor. –saludó, levantándose- ¿A qué debo su visita? –abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¿El estimulante genético hizo algún efecto negativo en su cuerpo? ¿Tiene fiebre? –consultó, avanzando hacia él.

\- Me conmueve su preocupación. –aunque sus palabras eran amables, su rostro seguía siendo frío e inexpresivo, apenas una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios- Me encuentro perfectamente ¿Recuerda que me habló de la posibilidad de usar nanotecnología con su estimulante?

\- Por supuesto. –Phoebe se ajustó sus lentes, sonriendo con cierta pena, cuando habían tenido esa conversación, se había dado cuenta de que había impresionado a toda la mesa de líderes, una parte de ella se sentía orgullosa- Si se pudiese crear nanorobots que distribuyeran semestralmente el estimulante dentro del cuerpo, no tendríamos que preocuparnos de las misiones lejos de aquí, se podría enviar a los otros países el suero que cree y los soldados estarían listos para lo que fuese. En todo el mundo habrían personas inmunes a la infección, listas para combatir. Claro que aun existiría el problema de que necesitaríamos suficiente estimulante para todos y que los materiales escasean pero eso puede ser solucionable. Los otros países podrían ayudarnos si les ofrecemos un estimulante que en verdad funcione. Ya no habría problema de dejar a un grupo de soldados en México con la posibilidad de abstinencia por la distancia o falta de recursos. Una sola aplicación les salvaría por años.

\- La idea me pareció interesante. Así que hice una investigación…

No podía ser…

Phoebe sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo. Por un momento creyó que la bata de laboratorio que cubría su vestido de tirantes azul no le producía el abrigo necesario. Pero no era frío lo que la estremecía. No. Simplemente se sentía emocionada.

¿Podía ser…?

\- Me alegra anunciarle que tiene un compañero de trabajo. –y el Almirante se hizo a un lado.

Atrás de él estaba un joven más o menos de su edad, tal vez mayor, pero definitivamente estaba entre los veintiuno y veinticinco años. El pelirrojo era alto y musculoso, un muro sólido de pura fuerza, estaba vestido con pantalón de camuflaje y una camiseta negra ajustada a su cuerpo. Phoebe sabía que no debía sorprenderse, había visto muchos soldados en su laboratorio, ya estaba acostumbrada a la testosterona ejercitada, pero el cabello rojizo oscuro que caía descuidadamente sobre la frente del hombre hacía contraste con sus vivases ojos plateados. El chico le sonrió, de lado y se cruzó de brazos, enmarcando sus músculos en ese simple gesto. La pelinegra notó que la estaba mirando descaradamente, de arriba abajo y de repente, después de tantos años, fue consciente de sí misma. Muy consiente. La mirada plateada comenzó por sus pequeños pies cubiertos con ligeros zapatos azules de tacón, subieron descaradamente por sus piernas desnudas, hasta donde la falda de su vestido, sobre su rodilla, cubría sus curvas. Un pequeño temblor la recorrió cuando notó como parecía devorar sus caderas estrechas, su cintura y se entretenía en su prominente escote. Helga siempre le había dicho que todos los soldados aceptaban la tortura del estimulante genético con tal de poder verle los senos. Phoebe sabía que tenía un pecho demasiado grande, más en comparación de su pequeña estatura y cuerpo asiático, pero era la primera vez que sabía a ciencia cierta que alguien estaba complacido con su figura. No solo eso, por la forma en que la miraba, era obvio que deseaba tocarla. La mirada de plata subió por su cuello, como una caricia, por sus labios hasta que por fin clavó sus ojos en ella. El chico sonreía, de forma aprobatoria. No había dicho nada y ya la tenía con la boca seca. Toda su respiración se volvió pesada. Sí él se acercaba, se iba a perder contra su ancho cuerpo. Sí él decidía tocarla, estaba segura que no podría resistirse. Pero ¿Por qué?

\- Este es William Goldman. –el Almirante parecía indiferente a lo que había ocurrido, continuó con naturalidad la presentación- Otro genio, en robótica y nanotecnología. La doctora Phoebe Heyerdahl es nuestra experta en genética y neurología, también es la médica de cabecera…

\- Y enfermera, supongo. –comentó el pelirrojo, casual, con una sonrisa más ancha.

Phoebe entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, cubriéndose ligeramente el escote ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Si creía por un momento iban a jugar al paciente y la enfermera estaba muy equivocado.

\- Bueno, en realidad sí. –admitió el Almirante- Ustedes dos trabajarán juntos. –señaló con su mirada la puerta de atrás- Ahí será tu nuevo dormitorio, Goldman. El equipo científico, es decir, ustedes dos, comparten habitación.

\- Pero señor… -Phoebe abrió los ojos con sorpresa- No creo…

\- Señorita Heyerdahl, usted bien sabe que aquí los dormitorios son mixtos, fomentan la confianza, además de retirar tensiones entre ambos géneros. Nunca le molestó la idea cuando tuvimos que hacer ajustes a su laboratorio y la ubicamos con los otros soldados.

Bueno, a su defensa: Nunca, nadie, la había visto de la manera que ese sujeto la estaba viendo…

\- Lo sé, señor…

\- Entonces no se hable más. –el Almirante uso su voz atronadora, haciéndola encoger en su lugar- Para final de mes me gustaría que nos informaran sobre sus avances. El soldado Goldman tiene excelentes referencias, así que la dejo en buenas manos. –y se retiró.

No quería quedarse en esas grandes manos pecosas. No parecían seguras…

\- ¿Soldado? –consultó, mirando el atuendo militar, intentando cambiar de tema- ¿Eres del ejército?

\- Me ofrecí como voluntario, estaba estudiando en Italia cuando todo ocurrió. Así que tomé todo lo que pude de mi universidad y equilibré el entrenamiento militar con mi aprendizaje científico. –se encogió de hombros, avanzando hacia ella, mirándola fijamente- Aunque me quitaron de la acción para que viniera a ayudarte.

Phoebe dio un paso atrás, por instinto y él lució divertido, pero pasó de ella, mirando los implementos del laboratorio.

\- ¿Te gustaba matar zombis?

\- Me gusta ayudar a la gente. –corrigió Will, revisando una enorme máquina y sonrió- El Almirante dijo que traerían las cosas que faltaban antes de la cena, pero creo ver de dónde sacaste la idea de los nanorobots. Esta máquina sirve para realizar pruebas de programación. –señaló algo similar a un computador, pero enorme- Y en esta otra crearía los comandos y diseños.

\- El laboratorio estaba diseñado para diferentes especialistas. –Phoebe se encogió de hombros, más tranquila y se acercó a la máquina- Cuando lo crearon, alguien ya había pensado en la opción de nanorobots. Pero al parecer ese alguien fue parte de las primeras víctimas. Así que solo se quedaron sus máquinas como testigos.

\- Solo necesito hacer que los nanorobots se adapten al huésped y puedan quedarse dentro entregando tu estimulante. –Will asintió y la observó, con admiración- Cuando me dijeron que una joven médica había creado un suero que podía contrarrestar temporalmente el virus de los zombis, me sentí abrumado. Nunca creí que conocería a la persona que ha comenzado a cambiar la Historia.

\- Yo… -se sonrojó, sin poder evitarlo, en ese momento él lucía tan amigable y entregado, sin la mirada devoradora y la sonrisa divertida, que se olvidó por completo de su incomodidad- Creo que exageras.

\- Para nada, has salvado cientos de vidas. –el pelirrojo sonrió- Vas a cambiar el mundo.

\- Con suerte y _vamos_ a cambiarlo. –corrigió Phoebe- Si esto sale bien, podríamos crear versiones del estimulante para los civiles, sin la parte que altera los genes. Solo la cura, aun temporal, sería un gran avance.

\- Por supuesto. –Will se inclinó hacia ella y deslizó sus ásperos dedos por la mandíbula femenina- Tú solo dime qué quieres que haga por ti y lo haré con gusto.

Pero ahí estaba la mirada fuerte, una que le heló la sangre. Phoebe dio un paso hacia atrás, creando distancia, recordándose respirar.

\- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. –sentenció, porque no era ninguna mojigata ni ingenua- Tú y yo estamos aquí para trabajar. Y me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien, como colegas, tal vez amigos. Pero no intentes seducirme. Yo entiendo que entre los soldados es común ciertas… _libertades_ … dado que no saben lo que ocurrirá en el futuro. No juzgo el deseo de encontrar placer antes de ir a las misiones. Pero yo no soy así. –se cruzó de brazos, apoyándolos bajo su pecho.

Will lució atento a sus palabras. Sorprendido, sí. Pero atento. Hasta el final, donde sus ojos volvieron a su escote y apartó el rostro con cierta brusquedad, mirando al suelo.

\- Lo siento. –el pelirrojo levantó la mirada y respiró hondo- Realmente lamento haberte puesto incómoda. No era mi intención. –aseguró- Solo… -negó- Olvídalo.

\- ¿Solo…? –ella se inclinó hacia él, sin poder evitar la curiosidad que le invadió.

\- Cuando supe con quién iba a trabajar, supuse que serías una chica tímida, como un ratoncito, creí que serías del tipo de intelectuales tan dedicados a su trabajo que se olvidan de si mismos. Me pareció… -se encogió de hombros- tierno. No sé, imaginé algo completamente diferente. Una parte de mí creyó que sería difícil acceder a esta célebre chica y terminaría siendo todo muy incómodo. Nadie me dijo que iba a trabajar con… bueno… -la señaló.

\- ¿Una japonesa…? –aventuró, sin entender- Bueno, soy mitad japonesa pero no veo el punto. No es que tú seas exactamente poco _exótico_ …

\- ¿Qué? –él abrió los ojos- ¡No! ¿Crees que estoy siendo racista? Pero si… -se masajeó el entrecejo, ligeramente frustrado- Me criticas por comerte con la mirada, de mostrar abiertamente cuanto deseo tocarte y ahora me acusas de que te encuentro poco atractiva por tu etnia. –levantó la mirada- Decídete.

\- Es que no entiendo. –apretó más su agarre alrededor de su cintura, acunando sus pechos, intentando protegerse a si misma en ese tipo de abrazo- Si, soy una nerd, aunque gracias por la delicadeza de decir _intelectual_ y si, me dedico a mi trabajo del todo y… ¿Will…?

El pelirrojo acortó la distancia entre ellos. Phoebe luchó por apartarse, pero se dio contra la mesa del laboratorio, quedando acorralada. Él la observó con fuerza, mientras sus grandes manos la tomaban por los brazos y la obligaban a separarlos. Will respiraba agitado, parecía alzarse contra ella, ocupando todo su campo visual. Phoebe respiró hondo, aturdida, él olía bien, intenso, muy masculino. Su cuerpo se erizó por completo, el deseo de apoyarse contra Will, de hundir su rostro contra su cuello se hizo un palpitar demasiado doloroso dentro de su piel. Eso no tenía sentido. Phoebe lo empujó, incómoda.

\- Nadie me dijo que iba a trabajar con un mujerón, preciosa. –él habló despacio pero con fuerza, como si estuviese controlándose- Y si quieres que deje de mirarte, deberías dejar de acunar tus senos cuando cruzas los brazos. Solo los levantas más. No me puedes culpar por mirarte. –la soltó.

No solo eso, retrocedió y ella pudo respirar otra vez, temblando hasta que se apoyó contra la mesa.

\- Y creo que eres una dama y te mereces ser tratada como tal. Además, puedes creerme cuando digo que te respeto intelectualmente y se nota que eres toda una profesional en lo que haces. Además de muy solícita y amable. –Will caminó hacia las máquinas, sus botas militares resonaron en el laboratorio- Soy un caballero y nunca haría algo que no quisieras. Pero no voy a mentirte, muy posiblemente me distraigas. No solo eres admirable, tienes un aire de chica dócil y llena inocencia que solo hace un pecado mirar tu exuberante cuerpo sin tocarlo de todas las formas posibles. Así que me disculpo de antemano porque posiblemente no te voy a quitar los ojos de encima.

\- ¿Mujerón?

¿En serio? ¡Ella tenía un coeficiente intelectual increíblemente alto! ¿Y lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue repetir una de todas las poderosas palabas que él le había dicho? ¿En serio? ¿Se había reducido a un loro o algo así? Eso era tan vergonzoso.

\- En verdad no eres consciente de lo increíblemente atractiva que eres. –Will sonrió, con cierta ternura- Si, se nota que eres japonesa, una preciosa. Y si, es algo _exótico_ como dijiste, pero de forma positiva. Además de que tienes curvas de infarto.

\- Yo…

Una vez más, le sorprendió la forma en que se quedó sin habla. No era la primera vez que alguien galanteaba con ella y usualmente un par de risas pequeñas y miradas discretas la tenían al otro lado. Pero nunca habían sido así de directos. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, poniéndola ligeramente incómoda de lo consciente que era de como la miraba. Además ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué ella también lo encontraba increíblemente atractivo y que le dejaba sin aliento? ¿O debía mencionarle que le gustaba su sinceridad y la forma en que parecía estar feliz a pesar de que el mundo se caía en pedazos?

\- Solo quería aclararlo. –él levantó sus manos, en forma de rendición- Para ayudar a nuestro ambiente de trabajo. No negaré la verdad, pero te aseguro que no te haría nada que no quisieras. Así que voy a respetar los límites que tú me pongas.

Phoebe no tuvo que responder. Un par de soldados entraron, cargando algunas máquinas pequeñas y una computadora. Will los saludó con familiaridad, se notaba que tenía facilidad para agradarle a la gente. A pesar de que había sido recientemente transferido, ya tenía una invitación para jugar cartas en la noche y algún plan con alcohol incluido para el fin de semana. Ella tardó meses en poder hablar con normalidad con alguien que no fuese Helga y ni siquiera podía considerar que tuviese más amistades que ella ahí. Una sana envidia le inundó y se rio ligeramente ante un chiste de Will mientras este se despedía de los soldados.

\- Deberías reír sin taparte la boca. –sugirió el chico, mientras instalaba sus cosas al otro lado del laboratorio, dándole todo el espacio del mundo- Tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. El sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas y le dio la espalda para centrarse en su microscopio y recordarse que se suponía que debía estar trabajando. Él no insistió, por suerte y ella pudo respirar hondo, sentarse en el pequeño taburete y concentrarse en una nueva muestra del virus. Ahí era su lugar, observando directamente al enemigo del mundo. La primera vez que había visto algo así le resultó escalofriante. La muestra era completamente agresiva, parecía un demonio microscópico, que se esparcía rápidamente. Ahora era una fuerza hostil pero conocida y si lograba mejorar su antídoto podría ganar la guerra.

\- Bien… -la voz de Will la hizo dar un respingón y se giró- ¿Qué tal? –preguntó, orgulloso.

Ya había instalado todo y la computadora estaba funcional. Un programa extraño ocupaba la pantalla y no lo entendió. Aun así, sabía que él preguntaba sobre su espacio de trabajo, esperando no estarla incomodando.

\- Perfecto. –aunque notó que estaban realmente distanciados y dándose la espalda, lo que le dio un mal sabor sin saber por qué, repentinamente el laboratorio era muy grande- ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

\- Casi todo, jefa. –Will se acercó, apoyándose junto a su mesa- ¿Qué necesitas que haga por ti?

La forma en que lo preguntaba daba tantas posibles respuestas…

\- Creo que primero sería bueno que crearas unos nanorobots que puedan habitar en la gente por largos periodos de tiempo ¿No crees? No sé cómo funciona, pero ¿No se les acaba la batería?

Will sonrió suavemente y se sentó de costado sobre la mesa, flexionando una de sus piernas, mirándola fijamente. El impulso de cruzarse de brazos la embargó pero luchó por mantener sus manos sobre sus muslos. Ya sabía lo que podía ocurrir, pero no creía que eso ayudara a su trabajo.

\- La electricidad de la sinapsis, es la respuesta. Los programaré para que se recarguen con el cuerpo del paciente. –asintió- Un reto interesante lo que me pides. Me gustan los retos. –le guiñó un ojo, separándose y volviendo hacia su lado del trabajo.

Phoebe respiró hondo, aferrándose a la mesa ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Nunca se había sentido tan alterada por la presencia de un hombre. Ni siquiera al punto en que olvidara cuanto tiempo se había quedado mirando el microscopio en lugar de seguir trabajando ¿Todo porque él la deseaba? ¿Era solo eso? No lo conocía. Ni siquiera sabía tipo de persona era.

\- No puede ser. –la voz de Helga la hizo dar un respingo.

Realmente estaba asustadiza ese día…

\- ¡Pataki! –Will abrió los ojos con sorpresa y avanzó hacia la rubia hasta jalarla al laboratorio- No puede ser.

\- Maldita sea, William Goldman. –Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

\- Tu tío me contrató para trabajar con Phoebe. –explicó el chico, acariciándose el brazo- ¿Te debo recordar que tienes mucha más fuerza de lo que crees?

\- No seas un bebé. –Helga miró a su amiga, notando la duda en sus ojos- ¿Te acuerdas del soldado que me salvó hace un año? A pesar de que era inmune a la infección, decidió hacer de héroe.

\- Si, porque ser inmune no significa indestructible. –el pelirrojo rodó los ojos- Esos eran diez zombis contra ti y no tenías municiones.

\- ¿Este es _ese Will_? –preguntó Phoebe, levantándose, sorprendida.

\- Exacto. –Helga sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmada en el brazo al chico- No creí que te vería aquí. Cuando las chicas estuvieron mencionando sobre que llegó un pelirrojo como para comérselo pero que vino a los laboratorios, sospeché que eras tú.

\- Me halaga saber que esas descripciones bastaron para que asumieras mi identidad. –Will apoyó su mano en su pecho, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

\- Ególatra. –Helga lucía increíblemente radiante, con energía- Solo venía a ver de quien se trataba. Arnold y yo tenemos una misión de rescate, pero debía confirmar ¿Te veré en la cena, zanahoria?

\- Todo un honor. Apúntame.

La chica se despidió rápidamente y corrió por el pasillo, el sonido de sus botas resonó con fuerza en el piso. Phoebe parpadeó sorprendida y sus ojos no se apartaron de Will.

\- ¿Tú la salvaste? –susurró.

\- Yo creo que exagera. Solo le di apoyo para que saliera de una mala situación. –él se encogió de hombros- Pataki me agradó desde que la conocí. Muy arriesgada pero devota, congeniamos inmediatamente. Algo me dice que ella le mencionó al Almirante sobre mis estudios, porque me extrajeron de mi unidad increíblemente rápido.

\- Si, lo mismo hizo conmigo. Tal vez estaría muerta si no fuese por ella. –Phoebe sonrió sin poder evitarlo- Ella es una excelente amiga.

\- Pues ahora le debo mucho más. –le sonrió.

\- Te arriesgaste por ella… -Phoebe evitó los escalofríos y luchó por concentrarse en los datos- Mucho.

\- Cada vida cuenta, preciosa. Cada y una de ellas. –Will se encogió de hombros- No veo porque te sorprende tanto.

Porque significaba que él era bueno.

Porque significaba que era una increíble persona.

Y porque le costaba quitarle los ojos de encima.

Por eso.

¿Qué ocurría con ella? Por años había dejado a un lado su feminidad como algo sexual y se había concentrado en su trabajo. Las pocas veces que habían coqueteado con ella francamente, había sido algo ligero, porque la mayoría eran soldados, dedicados a las armas y a salvar gente en acciones peligrosas. Ella se quedaba en un lugar seguro, no era buena con las armas, además era mucho más intelectual y su trabajo era valioso. Al ser la única que movilizaba el área médica de la base, siempre solía estar ocupada y le agradaba eso. Pero en ese momento sentía que se merecía un respiro, reconocer todo lo que había dejado a un lado por su deber. Todo su cuerpo le rogaba que dejara de estar a la defensiva aunque fuese por unas horas.

Will se apartó lentamente, sin quitarle la mirada pero sonreía resignado, sentándose en su lado del laboratorio, dedicándose a su trabajo, haciendo pruebas en su proyecto. Aun así no dejó de reír, tenía una sonrisa grata en sus labios y una dedicación a lo que estaba haciendo.

Él entendía.

Pero no había dejado a un lado ninguna de sus facetas para dedicarse a su deber.

Phoebe contuvo un suspiro y retomó su trabajo. Las máquinas donde estaban sus nuevas pruebas en contra del virus comenzaron a sonar. Ella ya sabía el resultado a largo plazo, pero debía seguir intentando. Muy despacio, se encaminó a la hilera de pruebas. Esas las había dejado meses atrás, esperando el resultado. Pero ya había notado como se debilitaba la cura y el virus vencía. Así que el resultado negativo no le extrañó, solo podía tener fe en las siguientes pruebas, en los próximos resultados y aun así crear nuevas muestras para probar. El virus no desaparecía, no había logrado eso, simplemente podía combatirlo. Su estimulante genético hacía inmune a la gente que era sana cuando lo usaba y luego era expuesta al virus, simplemente no lo dejaba entrar en el portador. Pero si el virus ya existía, solo lo debilitaba temporalmente. Si tan solo… lograse ganar al agresor.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Y Phoebe dio un respingón al darse cuenta que Will se había parado cerca de ella, francamente preocupado.

¡Ya debía parar con eso de dar saltitos por el susto!

\- ¿Bien…?

Otra vez la faceta de loro… ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Ella sabía hablar ¡Y oraciones extremadamente complejas!

\- Si, luces decepcionada.

\- Estoy bien… -se apoyó en la mesa- Solo es la decepción de no lograrlo. Pero hay que seguir luchando. –se ajustó sus lentes, sabía que debía insistir con los experimentos, no iba a rendirse.

\- Así se habla. –apoyó su mano sobre el brazo femenino- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Si, yo me muero de hambre, hace horas que fue el almuerzo.

¿Ya había pasado la hora de la comida?

Phoebe abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Desde ayer… -admitió, no había tenido tiempo para desayunar, había estado inyectando a los soldados.

Will frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto y asintió. Sin dudarlo, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la puerta de atrás. Cuando esta se abrió, Phoebe notó las tres literas, que siempre habían estado vacías hasta ese día.

\- ¿Cuál es tuya? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

Pero no necesitó respuesta, él notó la libreta sobre una de las camas y una bufanda que había dejado ahí. Entre todas las camas, era la única que tenía un toque personal. Will la guio hasta ahí y la recostó, sin darle tiempo a protestar.

\- Doctora Heyerdahl, es hora de su descanso.

\- Pero… -intentó incorporarse pero la gran mano masculina la empujó de regreso a la cama.

\- Vas a esperar aquí a que te traiga un bocadillo. Y dado que decides comportarte como una niña ante tus propias necesidades, te juro que si descubro que te levantaste de la cama te pondré en mi regazo y te daré un par de nalgadas.

\- Como se te ocurre… -la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intentó incorporarse, pero él mantuvo su agarre firme, con una mano en su cadera y otra en su hombro, la tenía inmovilizada- No te atreverías.

\- Oh, preciosa, claro que lo haría. –le sonrió, con gusto- Y sería mi completo placer. Pero… -frunció el ceño- Primero descansa, vendré con algo de comida.

Y se apartó, como si supiera que ella no iba a moverse a ningún lado. Phoebe respiró agitada ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Él sería capaz de nalguearla? Una parte de ella quería sentarse, volver al laboratorio, poner en prueba sus palabras pero ¿Y si las cumplía?

Peor…

¿Y si ella quería que lo hiciera?

No podía ser… Phoebe cubrió su rostro con sus manos y respiró profundamente. El rostro lo tenía caliente y su respiración acelerada. Ni siquiera quería admitir como su cuerpo se sentía pesado y húmedo. Tal vez era algo hormonal ¿No? Tantos años dejando a un lado su cuerpo, habían hecho que este tomara el control de una forma que no podía controlar. Eso tenía sentido ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad…?

\- Me alegra que te quedaras en cama. –Will ingresó, con un par de latas de algo y dos emparedados- ¿Vegetariano o de albóndigas?

\- Vegetariano. –aceptó, sentándose en la cama y tomando el empaque.

Y su estómago gruñó con ansias, haciendo que el chico riera divertido. Ella bajó la mirada y se concentró en darle un par de mordidas a su comida, esperando que eso acallara a su traidor vientre. Will se sentó a su lado, devorando su comida antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

\- Te va a hacer daño… -le regañó.

\- Pero me moría de hambre. No tienes consideración conmigo. –el pelirrojo sonrió, pasándole la lata con limonada- Yo sé que es bueno dedicarnos a nuestro trabajo, pero matarnos del hambre es malo.

Ella asintió. Si, lo sabía. Phoebe bebió el frío líquido cítrico, mirando a través de sus pestañas como Will se acaba de dos tragos todo el contenido. Él estaba lleno de vida. En cambio, ella solo tenía su trabajo, eso era su vida.

Pero a veces…

\- Lo vas a lograr. –Will apoyó su mano sobre la femenina.

\- Lo _vamos_ a lograr. –le corrigió, porque sin su ayuda, no podría hacer gran cosa.

\- Por supuesto, preciosa. –y deslizó sus nudillos por el brazo femenino, recorriéndola sobre la bata hasta su hombro- ¿No estás incómoda con esto?

Phoebe comió la última parte de su emparedado y se miró. En realidad, estiraba la bata estando sentada así…

\- Un poco…

Él asintió y le acarició los hombros hasta que le bajó la bata. El pelirrojo pareció nublarse de algo cálido y sus manos eran fuego, mientras bajaba el tacto para que las mangas se soltaran y cuando tocó su espalda para retirarle la bata, ella se arqueó ligeramente en su dirección. Will le sonrió y se inclinó, sin quitarle la mirada, apoyando sus manos sobre sus pantorrillas, bajando hasta sus zapatos y se los quitó, muy despacio.

\- Tienes unos pies tan pequeños. –halagó, acariciando el perfil de uno de ellos- A simple vista parece que podría romperte, pero eres increíblemente fuerte, tenaz. –levantó la mirada, subiendo una de sus manos hasta apoyarla sobre la rodilla femenina- Preciosa… –la llamó.

Y lo peor es que Phoebe sabía que la estaba llamando, se dirigía a ella específicamente con esa palabra tan halagadora. Sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó hacia su dirección, sintiendo el aliento pesado, contenido en su pecho.

\- Necesitas un pequeño descanso… -susurro Will, pero también se acercó, cubriéndola con su cuerpo a medida que acortaba la distancia.

\- Lo sé… -y sonó como un jadeo, sorprendiéndola.

Pero él si se percató de ello porque se lanzó sobre Phoebe, sin previo aviso, recostándola en la cama y quedando sobre su cuerpo. Una de las manos masculinas la tomó por la cintura, apretándola a él, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y sus pechos se apoyaran descaradamente contra el duro torso del pelirrojo. Él uso su rodilla para que Phoebe separa sus piernas y así acomodarse entre estas. Will era rápido, implacable y no se contenía para demostrarle cuanto la deseaba.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que me ocupe de ti? –susurró, inclinándose más, deslizando sus labios, como plumas, sobre su mentón, subiendo.

\- Si… -ni siquiera hubiese podido negarse, no cuando la tocó suavemente sobre la boca.

Pero él la besó con fuerza, sin moderación, la obligó a abrir los labios y se introdujo en ella sin espera. Will actuaba como si estuviese hambriento y su lengua la acarició profundamente. Un gemido escapó de sus labios, mientras se aferraba a sus fuertes brazos. Esa era su declaración de rendición. En ese momento supo que estaba arruinada. Nunca había sentido algo así y las manos masculinas subieron por su torso, demostrándole que apenas era el inicio.

\- No creo poder soltarte nunca. –susurró Will, bajando sus besos por el cuello femenino, mordiéndola ligeramente cuando llegó a su escote- Lo supe cuando te vi, cuando vi quien eras… -gimió contra su piel, levantando la mirada- ¿ _Vamos_ a cambiar la Historia? –le consultó, dejando caer otro beso pequeño, apremiante, justo en la línea de su escote.

\- Lo vamos a hacer. –se aferró a él, se arqueó contra su cuerpo, sus pies se apoyaron en la cama y se dio cuenta que tenía el cuerpo elevado, las caderas arriba, contra él, su vientre aplastado contra sus sólidos músculos y su pecho contra su rostro- Lo vamos a lograr.

\- Entonces comencemos a celebrar. –él le sonrió, de lado, mordiendo el escote de su vestido y jalándolo hacia abajo- Preciosa… -y parecía que decía " _Dios_ " en ese momento, mirándola por completo.

Y ella supo, cuando sintió su boca y la hizo arquearse por completo, que no iba a cansarse de celebrar de esa manera. No con él.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Definitivamente, se lo debía a Will. A él le gustó Phoebe desde el inicio, se le habían ido los ojos hasta que notó que a Gerald le gustaba ¿Recuerdan? Así que, mi Will, aquí tienes, toda para ti. Y yo sé que te van las batas.

¿Quieren proponer algún reto? Entren a **YouTube** y busquen " _IDC CXIX Noticias de Nocturna_ " para encontrar las enormes posibilidades de Universos Alternos que podrán disfrutar ¡Participen!

 **Atención:** Voy a tardar de una a dos semanas en publicar el siguiente capítulo porque estoy viajando a Argentina, voy a realizar una maestría allá (así que me voy a vivir allá por, mínimo, dos años). Me voy la siguiente semana, pero debo encontrar vivienda e instalarme, lo que me tomará mi tiempo para conseguir Internet y poder publicar. Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo no se conforma. No actúa a partir de lo que necesita. Un lobo lucha por lo que se merece. Y más. Siempre un poco más.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. Misterios del Alma

**Misterios del Alma.**

Jaimie esquivó a los estudiantes de primer año, casi se sintió danzar por entre los fríos corredores sintiéndose como una gigante entre esos pequeños niños. Una semana había pasado desde el inicio de clases pero Ray y ella habían llegado la noche anterior. Como siempre. Así que aún no reconocía los rostros de los nuevos miembros de Hufflepuff, su Casa. Aun así, tenía demasiada prisa. Si no llegaba al Gran Comedor tendría que subir a la Torre de Gryffindor y no estaba de humor para hacer la enorme carrera y llegar a Historia de la Magia, en el primer piso, a tiempo.

\- Señorita Crafhetcog.

Jaimie frenó y tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para detenerse del todo.

\- Profesor Shortman. –saludó, con una gran sonrisa- Justo estaba pensando en su clase.

\- Me halaga. –el hombre, alto y bronceado, tenía una afable sonrisa a pesar de las moteadas canas en su rubio cabello- ¿Cómo le fue en sus vacaciones?

\- Increíble. El festival estuvo lleno de gente y muchos artesanos. –estiró su mano para que viera una pulsera hecha con tiras de lo que una vez fue llantas de bicicleta- Cuando llegué aquí me moría de frío. Hogwarts es helado.

\- Hogwarts esta en Gran Bretaña. –el profesor y Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor le sonrió, escoltándola hacia el Gran Comedor como todo un caballero- Y el Burning Man en el desierto de Estados Unidos, por lo que me ha dicho.

\- Si… -sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mesa de los leones, expectante- Igual hace frío aquí…

\- Vaya… -el hombre señaló- No se retenga por mí.

\- Pero…

\- Me puedo privar de su conversación por unos días. –la paternal sonrisa del hombre relajó a Jaimie- Siempre es un gusto escucharla.

\- Le agradezco mucho. Lo que ocurre… -sus ojos danzaron con ánimo, del profesor a la mesa- En todas las vacaciones…

\- Vaya… -animó, comenzando a alejarse- Pero no lleguen tarde a mi clase.

\- Nunca. –prometió, aunque sabía que era mentira, muchas veces las sábanas se le pegaban. Pero en ese momento casi flotó junto a la larga mesa, buscando a su objetivo y cuando lo encontró comenzó a correr- ¡Arnold!

El chico también había estado observando para todos lados, estirando su cuello sobre la cabeza de sus compañeros, pero cuando la escuchó saltó de su asiento y avanzó a grandes zancadas, casi corriendo. Jaimie sonrió, animada. El perfecto prefecto, la ley entre los estudiantes, no debía correr y romper las reglas, así que se mantenía en el vacío legal de pasos largos. Pero a ella no le importó y se lanzó sobre él. Arnold la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. A pesar de que ella era mayor, Arnold era más alto ahora, en su sexto año de estudios. Y eso no le molestó. No importaba que sus pies estuviesen suspendidos en el aire por unos centímetros ni que la nariz de Arnold le hiciera cosquillas cuando respiraba contra su cuello. Él era su mejor amigo, desde su segundo año, cuando él había sido un novato de Gryffindor, merodeando con asombro los pasillos y había chocado con ella. Desde entonces, se habían vuelto inseparables en muchos sentidos y las vacaciones habían sido ligeramente dolorosas por esa razón. A Jaimie le gustaba creer que de una u otra forma hubiese conocido a Arnold. Aun sin el encuentro furtivo en ese pasillo. Ray era Gryffindor y los dos formaban parte del equipo de Quidditch. Así que estaba segura que Arnold estaba en su destino. En realidad, se debía a su hermano y al rubio que había conocido al antiguo capitán de Gryffindor, William Goldman y su ex novio pero gran amigo. Aunque Arnold y Ray la celaban como hermanos y se peleaban por ella como tales, Jaimie no veía su vida sin ellos.

\- Te traje algo. –dijo animada, sacando de su bolso una pulsera hilada similar a la que le había enseñado al profesor Shortman- Genial ¿Verdad?

\- Ray me enseñó la suya. –él enmarcó su ceja- Ahora veo por qué, quería arruinar la sorpresa. –negó, pero estaba divertido- Me encanta.

\- Me hubiese gustado que estuvieses ahí. –Jaimie suspiró- En verdad te encantaría.

\- Ya… pero ustedes van desde el inicio. En realidad, le hicieron creer a la directora que era un tipo de reunión religiosa muggle…

\- Tú también eres hijo de muggles. Tú también te puedes unir al hipismo… y profesar tu hipidad. –bromeó, con cierto brillo travieso en su mirada.

Arnold golpeó ligeramente la gran " _P_ " en su túnica, que señalaba su rango de Prefecto.

\- Oh… aburrido. –enganchó su brazo a él y tuvo que ligeramente arrastrarlo de regreso a la mesa cuando parecía que el chico estaba quebrándose el cuello para mirar hacia otro lugar- Tierra llamando a Arnold Blackwall. Tierra llamando a Arnold Blackwall. Responde…

\- ¿Ah…? –él parpadeó varias veces y la regresó a ver, casi sorprendido de estar sentado en su mesa, frente a una enorme fuente de salchichas ahumadas- ¿Me decías?

\- Aun en el Mundo Mágico, eso es acoso. –Ray mordió su improvisado emparedado, señalando con la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin- Su novio te va a matar.

\- No es su novio. –Jaimie regresó a ver también- Ambos son amigos. " _Helga von Bismarck no es de nadie_ ". Eso me dijo ella cuando la encontré ayer cerca de mi Sala Común, ella estaba haciendo la ronda nocturna de prefectos. La Casa Slytherin esta muy cerca de la Hufflepuff, así que he hablado con ella algunas veces. Además, Scott se graduó hace dos años.

\- Ya… -Arnold bajó la mirada, pinchando una salchicha y la observó como si fuese el enemigo, tal vez un secuaz ahumado del gitano- Pero el año siguiente al que se graduó apareció en Hogsmeade. No solo compró una de las casas, sino que la volvió una cafetería. Desde entonces, no hay salida al pueblo en donde Helga no vaya para allá…

\- En verdad estás colado por ella. –Ray enmarcó una ceja, ligeramente divertido y aburrido por partes iguales- U obsesionado. Yo opto por obsesionado, suena peor.

\- No estoy _obsesionado_. –Arnold miró sobre su hombro otra vez.

Jaimie lo siguió con la vista, Helga estaba hablando con su prima Gretel. Todo el mundo decía que la alemana había engañado al Sombrero Seleccionado ¿Una von Bismarck que no era Slytherin? Esa familia era de _ese tipo_ de familias de sangre pura, larga ascendencia de magos astutos, todos pertenecientes a Slytherin. Y de repente Gretel no era escogida en esa Casa pero su prima Helga sí. Claro que Helga pertenecía a Slytherin como si hubiese nacido ya ahí. Pero ¿Gretel von Bismarck una Hufflepuff? Obviamente había sido un error. Pero Jaimie sabía que no era verdad, Gretel era de las personas más leales que conocía, tan ciegamente capaz de arriesgarse por los suyos, que en más de una ocasión había terminado en la enfermería por pelear las luchas ajenas. Gretel había sido la mejor amiga de Will cuando este estudiaba en Hogwarts. La alemana también era su amiga personal. Ahí estaba otra vez el destino, de una u otra forma ciertas cosas hubiesen pasado en su vida. En realidad, fue gracias a Gretel que había aprendido a conocer profundamente a Will y por eso le debía el año y medio de noviazgo que había compartico con el pelirrojo. La alemana la había apoyado en todo y sin contar una amenaza o dos, había sido una gran _cuñada_. Aún seguía siendo una excelente amiga, a pesar de que el noviazgo hubiese terminado.

Repentinamente la susodicha miró a Jaimie y le hizo un saludo, acercándose. No tuvo que mirar para saber que Ray ya estaba sonriendo de lado, disfrutando del espectáculo que era ver a Gretel, con su falda de tablones corta y pequeñas medias, contoneándose elegantemente, mostrando sus piernas descaradamente y con su túnica a la mano. La rubia decía que en Alemania hacía más frío y en septiembre la túnica le daba calor. Jaimie sabía que a Ray no le importaba la razón y hasta prefería la vista que daba Gretel cuando se alejaba, moviendo su trasero como el repiqueo de una campana, constante pero fuerte. Jaimie no dijo nada, pero le lanzó un panecillo a su mellizo para que recordara parpadear, pero este fingió no darse cuenta. En realidad, Gretel hacía todo eso: la falda corta, las medias pequeñas, la túnica en el brazo y el movimiento descarado para tener a Ray sin respiración. Jaimie no sabía cuándo exactamente había iniciado ese juego, aunque sospechaba que había sido un par de años atrás, cuando Gretel descubrió que había formas de poner nervioso a uno de los chicos más populares de Gryffindor. Si, una Hufflepuff con corazón de Slytherin. La alemana sonrió, sabiendo que había atrapado la mirada de Ray sobre ella y se sentó junto a Jaimie, apoyándose contra su costado como una felina buscando afecto.

\- Preciosa. –ronroneó y observó a los dos chicos- Blackwall y… actualmente el Gryffindor más atractivo que hay. –saludó.

\- ¿Lo soy? –preguntó Ray, inclinándose en su dirección, fascinado, con sus ojos pardos bien abiertos.

\- Bueno… Will ya no está. Así que subiste del segundo lugar al primero. Tal vez debamos celebrarlo. –la alemana se encogió de hombros y retomó su atención hacia Jaimie- ¿Alguna vez has dudado de mi afecto por ti?

\- No sabía que debía dudar. –la chica parpadeó.

Gretel sonrió, más felina y estiró su mano hasta tocarle el cabello azulado. Algunas personas creían que Jaimie era una metamorfomaga, porque todos los días tenía otro tono de cabello. Pero en realidad eran pelucas. Gretel lo sabía, por eso acomodó con cuidado el cerquillo abierto, tomándose su tiempo.

\- Bien. No lo dudes. Y no podrás, porque te organicé una… -sus palabras quedaron en el aire, mirando a Arnold- Prefecto…

\- ¿Algo ilegal, von Bismarck? –el rubio sonrió, divertido- ¿Deseas confesar? –consultó, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre la palma de su mano- No planeo moverme. –picó.

\- En realidad… -Gretel jaló a Jaimie para hacer un espacio entre ella y el chico y sin más, la alemana se sentó en dicho espacio, entre ambos- Te tengo una propuesta… -miró a Ray- Y tú estás invitado, obviamente.

Jaimie enmarcó una ceja, extrañada. No le gustaba mucho que la separaran de Arnold. Menos cuando acaba de llegar. Tal vez fuese algo infantil, lo sabía, pero dada la diferencia de Casa y edad, era raro tener tiempo con Arnold. Pero se resistió por la curiosidad. Gretel empujó algunos platos que ocupaban su espacio en la mesa y observó el techo, intentando fingir inocencia pero sus labios se curvaban con cinismo.

\- Aunque no lo creas, Blackwall, me agradas.

\- Entonces ¿Cuándo hiciste explotar mi maleta fue pura muestra de agrado…?

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Y cuándo hechizaste mi escoba para que terminara en el centro del lago?

\- Oh, eso…

\- ¿Qué tal la vez que desapareciste toda mi ropa? En plena ronda de prefectos. –masculló.

\- Bien… bien… -la alemana se encogió de hombros- No me desagradas pero me gusta divertirme a tu costa. En todo caso. Y he visto como miras a _mi_ Helga… -notó como Arnold se sonrojaba- Así que te podría dar una oportunidad con ella…

\- ¿Disculpa…?

\- Si te digo sobre esto. No puedes ser _prefecto_. No. Pero… -fingió querer levantarse- Sí no quieres saber de tu única oportunidad para estar con Helga sin parecer un completo acosador que se lanza sobre ella…

\- Dime. –Arnold la tomó del brazo, expectante y bajó la voz- Por favor…

\- Oh… -Gretel sonrió- Bien ¿Cómo negarme a una humillante súplica? –miró a Jamie- Te organicé una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida con disfraces, en el local de Scott. Hay un pasadizo secreto que lleva desde el castillo hacia allá. –sus ojos fueron al rubio- Y Helga estará ahí. Un ambiente fuera del colegio, un poco de licor, todo relajado, íntimo…

Jaimie quiso reír, notó como Arnold se debatía entre sus deberes, junto con todas las reglas que de seguro estaban rompiendo y el deseo de acercarse a Helga. Toda su _no-obsesión_ había iniciado en el segundo año del chico. Ella solo había visto el efecto secundario, el Arnold anonadado y sorprendido, con la emoción en los ojos. Jaimie también se había enterado ese año que tanto Arnold como su hermana Aura eran adoptados de una familia muggle en Estados Unidos. Así que había sido una sorpresa cuando la pequeña Aura, en ese entonces de seis años, había demostrado sus habilidades mágicas y se había caído del segundo piso cuando hizo desaparecer la ventana del mismo sin desearlo. La pequeña había llorado terriblemente, llamándolo con desesperación, negándose a que cualquiera la examinara hasta que su hermano llegara. Para sorpresa de muchos, la directora del colegio permitió a la niña visitar Hogwarts, a fin de cuentas era una bruja y asistiría ahí en unos años. La niña se había emocionado, más cuando en la enfermería curaron su brazo roto y pudo corretear por el castillo con su amado hermano. Pero cuando habían llegado al lago y el Calamar Gigante había mostrado sus enormes brazos, Aura dio un grito de emoción y salió corriendo hacia la criatura. Arnold no había logrado alcanzarla y la pequeña niña, que no sabía nadar, había estado a punto de lanzarse al agua por la emoción. Pero, como un ángel (y estas eran las palabras de Arnold), Helga bajó de un árbol justo en frente de Aura y la levantó en el aire. La chica, ágil y fría, como muchos Slytherins, le dijo algo en completa seriedad pero cuando Aura se defendió, Helga sonrió enternecida y la bajó al suelo, hablándole con más calma. No solo Arnold terminó prendado de la Slytherin en ese momento. Aura también había caído en su hechizo y no la había soltado en ningún momento de su visita. Por suerte Helga actuó con tranquilidad, pero no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a Arnold mientras había pasado el resto de la tarde con ellos dos.

Bien, hasta ahora rara vez lo miraba. Casi parecía deliberada su actitud.

Así que era normal, de cierta forma, que Arnold no le quitara los ojos a la Slytherin, descendiente de una letal familia de magos de sangre pura y que además parecía odiarlo.

Así eran algunos héroes, enamorándose del peligro. En este caso un peligro en forma femenina, rubia y con una actitud aterradora para muchos.

Y en ese momento la prima de la misma, una Hufflepuff, alemana, de la misma edad que Jaimie y Ray, estaba ofreciéndole la oportunidad de su vida.

Claro que si Gretel estaba sugiriendo eso, era porque sabía algo. _Algo_ sobre su prima, lo suficientemente importante como para permitir al Gryffindor acercarse a ella en sentido romántico.

\- Acepto. –Arnold asintió, solemne- ¿Esta noche?

\- Exacto. Tal vez debas disfrazarte de pirata. –la alemana le guiñó un ojo- Tú confía, te irá bien. –regresó a ver a Ray, a sabiendas que la estaba mirando fijamente- Y ¿Por qué no pruebas vestirte de profesor?

\- ¿Profesor? –preguntó, extrañado- ¿Cómo los que tenemos aquí o los muggles?

\- Siempre he apoyado que las Casas compartan entre ellos. –la voz del profesor Shortman hizo que los cuatro dieran un brinco y lo regresaran a ver- ¿No lo cree, profesora Lewis?

\- Me recuerdan a cuando me la pasaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Hay cosas que me alegra que no cambien, solo que se transformen. –respondió la joven mujer, con un acento caribeño bien marcado en su inglés perfecto.

Jaimie recordaba apenas a Lily Lewis cuando esta fue estudiante, ella había sido muy joven cuando esta había cursado Hogwarts. La mujer era una Slytherin por completo y al mismo tiempo reivindicaba la idea. Si, la Casa de las Serpientes era astuta pero eso no indicaba maldad. La profesora era mestiza, había tenido ambos mundos a su disposición y en más de un sentido. Una madre muggle y de República Dominicana, un padre mago y británico. La profesora Lewis mezclaba todo en su presencia. Aunque su exterior era inglés, pálida y pecosa, ligeramente alta, con cabello extremadamente negro y rizado, hasta los hombros, tenía rasgos notorios de su sangre latina, como su figura llena de curvas, su rostro redondo y sus labios rojos. A Jaimie le recordaba a Blancanieves, pero en una versión astuta y traviesa, provocativa. La profesora Lewis había vuelto por ella. Al inicio como visitas mensuales pero al final se había ganado un puesto. Después de Hogwarts, la antigua Slytherin había asistido a una universidad muggle para estudiar psicología educativa. Como muchos magos y brujas que habían nacido después o a los finales de la última guerra mágica, la profesora Lewis marcaba precedentes entre el mundo mágico y muggle. Los unía. Una muestra del rechazo total a las ideas de Magos Oscuros y discriminaciones sobre _pureza de sangre_ que habían azotado a la comunidad mágica. Así que Lily Lewis era la primera psicomaga, título que ella misma se había acuñado y a diferencia de los medimagos que podían tratar algunos problemas mentales además de los físicos, la profesora Lewis se dedicaba a dar charlas de inclusión, de respeto y de integración. Jaimie le debía todo el apoyo que había recibido cuando decidió ser quien era. La profesora Lewis la había acompañado a comprar su primera ropa femenina, le enseñó las pelucas que ahora tanto adoraba y le había hablado sobre las hormonas que podría tomar para suavizar su cuerpo al ideal que Jaimie tenía en mente. Ahora ella las estaba tomando, estrictamente y a veces se sentía agobiada y cansada, sin apetito y con mucha sed, pero notaba la suavidad de sus curvas y se sentía orgullosa por la forma en que su pecho comenzaba tener escote. En el Mundo Mágico, tan aislado, nunca hubiese sabido qué hacer, si no fuese por la psicomaga.

El profesor Shortman y la profesora Lewis eran buenos amigos. Ambos charlaban mucho, era obvio que el profesor Shortman apoyaba la inclusión e integración. Los cambios. Todos sabían que él había perdido a su esposa en la última guerra contra Voldemort y se asumía que su hijo también había sido asesinado en el vientre de su madre. El halo de melancolía en su mirada era permanente, pero se notaba que su profesión y su deseo de ayudar lo mantenían con ánimos. Pero también notó algo que era muy constante cuando esos dos profesores aparecían. El profesor Shortman tenía cuarenta y tres años, bien conservados y la profesora Lewis veintidós, completamente floreciente. Ambos tenían un efecto hipnótico sobre algunas personas. Por ejemplo, lograban que Gretel devorara descaradamente con la mirada al profesor y que Ray fingiera que no estaba perdido en las curvas de la psicomaga.

El juego que Gretel y Ray tenían entre ambos, sospechaba Jaimie, era una manera de disimular sus imposibles enamoramientos respectivos.

Los profesores lucían indiferentes a sus _admiradores_ , charlando con Arnold y Jaimie, totalmente casuales.

\- ¿Planean llegar tarde a mi clase? Yo planeo hacerlo pero se supone que ustedes deberían estar ahí. –bromeó el profesor Shortman.

\- Oh… es verdad. –Jaimie se levantó, jalando con ella a Gretel- Buena suerte en Pociones, Arnold.

\- Igual, cuídate.

Ray no tardó en rodear la mesa y unirse a ellas. Tanto el profesor Shortman como la profesora Lewis iban encabezando la caminata, charlando entre ellos.

\- ¿Ves? Profesor. Sexy. –retomó Gretel, mirando al pelirrojo- Disfrázate de profesor. –lanzó sus ardientes ojos azules hacia la ancha espalda del hombre frente a ellos- Yo encantada le haría compañía y no solo en la cama, donde quiera. –murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Por favor… es mucho mayor a ti. –rogó Jaimie, aunque no era la edad lo que le molestaba, ni siquiera estaba muy segura qué era, tal vez que no quería que el profesor Shortman se metiera en problemas por algún desliz, era un gran mentor y no quisiera perderlo.

\- Mi padre es mucho mayor a su actual esposa y ella es casi de la edad de Lewis. –indicó- No veo tu punto.

Por un momento juraron que los habían escuchado, porque la psicomaga se detuvo abruptamente y los regresó a ver.

\- Señor Crafhetcog, he hablado con su profesor y me cederá su hora de clases para tener una charla con usted. –indicó las gradas que llevaban hacia su despacho- ¿Seguimos?

Ray se erizó bajo su tacto, Jaimie lo soltó y notó como su hermano se apresuraba para caminar a la par de la mujer. En verdad tenía un flechazo estudiantil. Pero eso era lo que ocurría cuando el grupo docente era tan atractivo. Un solo vistazo hacia Gretel y bastaba para notar como ella estaba en su propia fantasía poco decente con el profesor de Historia de la Magia.

El resto del día trascurrió con normalidad. Tal vez porque era hija de muggles y todo lo que se realizaba con la magia era absorbente e intrigante. Jaimie se sentía sumergida en clases de una forma en que nunca lo había estado antes. También se debía al buen ambiente de su Casa, todos siempre sonrientes y cálidos. No hubiese imaginado un lugar más amable y compresivo que Hufflepuff. Cuando en segundo año la profesora Lewis la animó durante su terapia a que cambiara del dormitorio de los chicos al de las chicas, ella se sintió presa de los nervios. Ray la había animado a hacerlo pero se notaba que estaba preocupado por ella. Pero fue una decisión que deseaba hacer y después de una pequeña charla dada por la profesora Lewis, ella se encontró mudando sus cosas al dormitorio femenino. En un inicio notó que era observada aunque nadie le dijo nada en voz alta. Su cama era la más apartada a la puerta y se acomodó ligeramente incómoda. Por naturaleza, Jaimie era sociable y muy animada, pero bajo la constante mirada de sus compañeras de habitación, sintió que su lengua se derretía contra su paladar.

Hasta…

Gretel.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordarlo. Cuando el silencio había sido terrible y Jaimie se había estado replanteando su situación, la alemana levantó la voz, con orgullo y dijo sin ningún tapujo " _Soy bisexual_ ", había visto a Jaimie a los ojos, con una sonrisa divertida y le había preguntado sobre su propia orientación sexual. Entre divertida y acorralada le había dicho que era heterosexual, que le gustaban los chicos solamente. Entonces, la alemana observó a sus compañeras, con una sonrisa peligrosa y había dicho en voz alta " _Entonces… si tuviesen que temer sobre una depredadora sexual en esta habitación… Esa sería únicamente yo, ratoncitas_ " y soltó un gruñido alto. Algunas chicas gritaron, otras rieron. Al final Jaimie se unió al último grupo y la tensión se desvaneció rápidamente. Un par de años después, cuando Gerald, un chico un año menor, había tomado la capitanía del equipo de Quidditch y la invitó a tomar el puesto de cazadora. También se sorprendió cuando descubrió que tanto los cursos mayores como menores le dieron la bienvenida al equipo. Gerald era un excelente capitán, sociable, animado, con un don para las personas. Aunque a veces necesitaba ciertos empujoncitos para que fuese más estricto en las prácticas, seguía siendo un gran muchacho.

\- ¿Eso es todo… verdad? –preguntó Gerald, cuando las prácticas del equipo terminaron ese día.

Siempre hacía eso, la buscaba y susurraba esas preguntas para guiarse en sus entrenamientos.

\- Si. –una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios y se relajó ligeramente.

El equipo se fue a las duchas y ella pudo disfrutar del agua cálida y grandes cantidades de jabón por todo su cuerpo para quitarse el sudor. Amaba ese deporte. Aun adoraba el futbol americano, pero el Quidditch tenía la ventana de ser en el aire, mixto, igualitario. Una experiencia nueva. Además, era divertido jugar contra Gryffindor y vencer a su hermano y a Arnold si es que era posible. También le gustaba competir contra Helga, la capitana de Slytherin, aunque además de un par de comentarios ingeniosos, no cruzaban mayor palabra.

Lo mejor era ver a Arnold embobarse mientras Helga lo ponía en aprietos. Ray siempre se ponía furioso por la ineficiencia del chico en esas circunstancias ¿Ella? Lo encontraba hilarante, era como si Helga lo hubiese embrujado.

Una hora después se dejó caer en la cama de su dormitorio. Le sorprendía que Gretel no hubiese llegado pero seguramente seguía con sus deberes como asistente de clase del profesor Shortman. Solo Dios o Merlín sabían en qué alargaba la alemana esos momentos lo más posible. Y usualmente no le molestaba, pero iban a llegar tarde a la fiesta organizada por Scott. Y si era sincerada… En verdad echaba de menos a esa lengua viperina que parecía muy dispuesta a engatusarla. Lo gracioso es que Arnold le tenía celos por Helga, pero ¿Cómo se pondría si supiera la verdad? Jaimie nunca había admitido que en varias ocasiones Scott la había invitado a salir, aun cuando era novia de Will. Siempre lo había rechazado. Primero por la diferencia de edad, luego por su relación estable ¿Ahora?

En verdad echaba de menos a esa lengua viperina…

\- ¡Basta!

Esa era la voz de Gerald.

El estruendo de risas llegó a sus oídos.

Oh no…

Jaimie se bajó de la cama y se apresuró fuera de su habitación. En la Sala Común estaba Gerald, arrinconado a pesar de su gran estatura y Gretel sonreía felina, divertida, atormentándolo como siempre.

\- ¿Qué? Era un procedimiento completamente normal en la antigua Alemania. Así curábamos a nuestros enfermos. Solo había que degollar vivas a algunas hadas y…

Gerald se tapó los oídos y negó con fuerza, haciendo las risas más intensas a su alrededor.

\- Gretel… -rogó Jaimie, acercándose.

\- ¿Si…? –la alemana sonrió con aparente inocencia.

Ella sabía que no podía regañarla. Eso sería completamente inútil.

Además, era divertido lo que le hacía al pobre de Gerald. Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. El pobre chico detestaba ese tipo de detallados y viscerales relatos. Oh… y la alemana lo sabía.

\- ¿No prometiste ayudarme con…? –señaló hacia los dormitorios, esperando que entendiera.

Por suerte lo hizo… Gretel amplió su sonrisa y asintió enérgicamente mientras se alejaba de su pobre víctima. Las chicas volvieron a su habitación y Jaimie observó como la alemana buscaba en su propio baúl algunas prendas. Ni en mil años hubiese imaginado una fiesta de disfraces solo porque hubiese vuelto de clases aunque era agradable ese tipo de detalles en su nombre. Aunque tal vez… todo eso se debía a algo más. Después de todo era el último año en que Ray, ella y Gretel estarían en Hogwartas. Tal vez. Y solo tal vez. La alemana estaba buscando excusas para crear buenos recuerdos. Pero aun si esa era la razón, no le importaba. Además, sería bueno volver a ver a Scott. Siempre era divertido tener al gitano cerca.

\- Bien. –Gretel le enseñó un pequeño vestido blanco, con escote en bandeja, las largas mangas se unían al costado del vestido con una tela vaporosa, como alas- Un ángel.

\- ¿Para ti? Eso sí sería un disfraz. –bromeó Jaimie, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Oh, muy graciosa. –la alemana le lanzó el vestido- Tú serás un ángel. Yo me quedaré para vigilar que nadie nos descubra.

\- ¿No vas a ir? –Jaimie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, apartando la mirada del fino vestido.

\- No. Pero no te preocupes. Ya encontraré mi propia diversión. –le hizo señas- Anda, cámbiate. –se arrodilló ante el baúl de Jaimie- Y te pondrás… -rebuscó- esta. –levantó una peluca de largo cabello rubio con las puntas de un intenso color celeste.

\- Bien… -ella hubiese escogido algo más cómodo, pero tenía que admitir que le daría vida al vestido blanco pero mantendría el tono angelical y dulce del conjunto.

Unos minutos después, Gretel la peinó y maquilló de la forma en que Will les había enseñado a ambas. El hijo de una actriz tenía sus trucos. Y Jaimie debía admitir que la alemana había aprendido bien, porque el claro maquillaje resaltó sus ojos pardos y el escarchado blanquecino puesto sobre sus pómulos hasta su frente, como un antifaz, la hizo lucir como un ser superior. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios, conteniendo un suspiro.

\- ¿Sabes? El que organizó todo esto fue Scott. –le explicó la alemana, mientras guardaba el maquillaje- Yo solo sugerí que hiciéramos algo para darte la bienvenida. Scott insinuó la fiesta, puso su local y demás cosas. Algo pequeño pero animado, porque sabe que estas cosas te gustan.

\- ¿En serio…? –Jaimie abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

\- Scott, para mí, es como Ray para ti. –Gretel se sentó junto a ella- Hay una conexión. No deben decirnos las cosas que hacen para que nos demos cuenta de lo que ocurre en ellos ¿Verdad? –sonrió- También te conozco. Tú has rechazado a Scott por miedo. Al inicio porque era muy mayor a ti o así lo sentías en ese entonces. Luego por Will y te lo agradezco.

\- Nunca lo hubiese engañado.

\- Lo sé. –la alemana asintió- Pero Scott va en serio contigo.

\- Él ha salid con muchas personas. Muchas. Y al mismo tiempo. –Jaimie negó ligeramente- No es algo que yo quiera para mí.

\- Scott nunca te compartiría. Cuando estabas con Will, nunca te sugirió que salieras con los dos ¿Verdad?

\- No. –recordó- Él quería que terminara con Will y saliera con él.

\- ¿Lo ves? Scott ha salido con personas casadas. Nunca le había importado compartir. Hasta que apareciste. –la alemana le dio un juguetón codazo- Así que él tampoco querrá ser compartido. Ya eres una adulta. Diecisiete años es la adultez en el Mundo Mágico, es la edad que tienes. Así que no tengas miedo. Este es tu último año de estudios, disfrútalo y mejor si es con Scott. Yo pondría mis manos sobre el fuego por él.

\- No lo sé… -Jaimie jugó con el borde del vestido, apenada- Él es muy intenso y experimentado…

\- ¿No es eso mejor? –Gretel se levantó, sonriendo de lado- Esa experiencia hará que tenga paciencia para guiarte. Y esa intensidad solo demuestra que te dedicará constantes atenciones. Créeme, se de lo que hablo. –le lanzó una túnica con una amplia capucha- Ven, cúbrete y vámonos.

Jaimie se sintió ligeramente mareada. Scott se parecía mucho a los protagonistas de sus novelas gráficas favoritas. El tipo de sujeto que no creía que fuese fiel cuando encontrase el amor, parecía muy feliz con su vida ligera y relajada. En realidad, no creía que Scott estuviese buscando estabilidad. Y eso que el amor cambiaba a la gente solo era fantasía ¿No? Pero Gretel sonaba segura de sus palabras y mientras salían de la Sala Común, hacia los oscuros corredores, se dejó llevar por la mano de la alemana, porque su mente estaba en otro lugar ¿Sería posible? Además, debía ser realista sobre algo: Nadie había hablado de romance. Ella sola había asumido que Gretel se refería a eso, pero bien podría estar hablando de sexo. En realidad… tratándose de ella, seguramente hablaba de sexo. Entonces ¿Por qué habían ido por ahí sus pensamientos?

¿A quién engañaba?

Por la misma razón que leía ese tipo de novelas gráficas. Porque era tentador creer que alguien como Scott podía enamorarse de ella. Obviamente, ella no era inmune a él, pero ¿Quién no lo era?

Gretel, claro.

Pero ¡Nadie más!

Ambas se encontraron con Ray y Arnold. Los dos Gryffindors parecían tener una ligera batalla silenciosa y Jaimie pudo jurar que debía tratarse sobre ella y no había ningún rasgo de egocentrismo ahí. Simplemente parecía que ambos disfrutaban sobradamente de competir alrededor de su persona aunque ella ya hubiese dejado claro que los amaba de diferente manera. Eso le pasaba por enfocarse en gente tan sobreprotectora. No podía evitar ser ligeramente acaparada por ambos. Gretel encontraba eso increíblemente divertido y hasta la ayudaba ligeramente, tomando del brazo a Ray y manteniéndolo unos pasos por atrás, charlando. El grupo se perdió atrás de un tapiz y una pendiente oculta lideró el camino por varios minutos. Varias curvas más tarde y con la mano de Arnold sobre su espalda, sintió el aroma de la noche llegar a ella. Aun así, el rubio no apartó el agarre. En el fondo sabía que era con una justa razón. Sí en el día, con toda la luz del mundo, podía tropezarse y caer ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo en esa ligera oscuridad?

Esa era otra cosa que le atraía de Scott. Él no era así. Obviamente Ray, Arnold y Gretel creían en ella, pero siempre eran protectores. Cada uno a su manera. Scott la animaba a arriesgarse, si la veía tropezar no parecía preocupado y la ayudaba a levantarse, visiblemente divertido. Él la empujaba por caminos alocados y peligrosos, la engatusaba para arriesgarse y ponerse en cierto tipo de peligros que ni siquiera Gretel aprobaría. Scott confiaba en su fuerza y no veía sus torpezas como algo preocupante.

Unos minutos después salieron de los túneles subterráneos y aparecieron en un sótano. La música venía desde arriba y las escaleras estaban iluminadas con velas flotantes. Jaimie no pudo contenerse y se quitó la túnica, expectante. Esa fiesta había sido hecha para ella, después de todo. Arnold y Ray soltaron ligeros halagos a su atuendo, pero su mente estaba muy lejos ya. Sin pensarlo, subió los escalones y llegó a la parte superior.

Por norma general, el local de Scott tenía un aire rústico, con fotografías de alrededor del mundo, todas en blanco y negro. Los pisos y paredes de madera, al igual que todos los muebles, era un lugar cálido y relajante, divertido. Pero en ese momento era otro lugar. Las paredes estaban pintadas de diferentes colores que brillaban a la tenue luz. La música resonaba por todos lados, a pesar de que la banda estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Las bebidas y bocadillos flotaban a su alrededor, todos con vistosos colores. Un puñado de personas estaba bailando o conversando entre ellos. En una esquina descubrió a Helga, vestida de demonio, charlando con Phoebe y Lila, dos Ravenclaws muy unidas a la rubia. Más allá estaba Gerald, visiblemente animado, rodeado por varias personas que escuchaban atentamente sus palabras. La fiesta era justo el tipo de ambiente que disfrutaba, animado, alegre, lleno de color pero no abarrotado.

Un delgado brazo la rodeó por la cintura y de inmediato sintió una figura delgada y alta apretarse contra ella. El aroma a especias picantes y té verde la envolvió rápidamente. No se pudo mover y ni siquiera luchó cuando unos finos labios besaron su hombro y luego su cuello.

\- ¿Te gusta? –susurró Scott contra su oído, sin pedirle permiso ni previos cortejos.

Así era él, directo, osado, la tocaba sobre la tela de su disfraz y parecía a punto de morder el perfil de su oreja.

\- ¿La fiesta? –intentó mirar sobre su hombro, pero él la tenía bien aprisionada.

\- Lo que tú quieras. –su acento, una mezcla entre ronroneos fuertes y el ritmo de un danzón le aflojó las rodillas- ¿Te gusta?

\- Si. –jadeó, ni siquiera sabía a qué estaba respondiendo de esa manera, pero era inevitable.

Scott rio, encantado por su efecto sobre ella. Así que la soltó y giró, liberándola de su hechizo. Jaimie parpadeó un par de veces, para concentrarse y lo observó. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios al notar los pantalones negros, la camisa crema, holgada, que dejaba ver su pecho, la tela roja con cascabeles envuelta en su cintura que hacía juego con el pañuelo en su cabeza. Scott estaba disfrazado de gitano, uno estereotipado, pero aun así era una trampa disfrazarse de sí mismo. El antiguo Slytherin sonrió de lado, consciente de sus pensamientos y la atrajo otra vez contra sí, apoyando sus dedos en su espalda baja.

\- No hay suficiente gente para escondernos de tus guardaespaldas. Pero Gretel nos está ganando tiempo. –observó sobre su hombro y luego le sonrió- Ven. –ordenó, guiándola hacia una puerta lateral.

Por norma general, Jaimie odiaba que le dieran órdenes. No era muy buena siguiéndolas cuando sabía que la persona no estaba en ningún derecho de dárselas. Pero ese era el efecto de Scott, se salía con la suya de alguna extraña manera. Jaimie miró la mano del gitano, dedos alargados, delgada, con piel canela en contraste con su pálida mano. Todo él se movía como una pantera, diestro entre las personas, fundiéndose en la oscuridad, hasta guiarla a su despacho y cerrar la puerta atrás de ambos. La música sonó amortiguada y Jaimie respiró hondo.

\- ¿Y bien…? –batalló contra el encanto del gitano, cruzándose de brazos- ¿A qué me has traído aquí?

\- ¿Te divertiste en el festival? –preguntó Scott, casualmente, jugueteando con su varita antes de apuntarla hacia un pequeño mueble y hacer que una copa de coñac flotara del mismo, llenándose en el camino hasta llegar a su mano- ¿Algo de beber?

\- No puedo, estoy tomando hormonas. –le recordó, sentándose sobre el escritorio.

Jaimie no necesitaba ocultarle ese asunto. Scott estaba al tanto desde el principio. Él había sido de las primeras personas en darse cuenta por su propia iniciativa y no por rumores ni chismes de corredor sobre los cambios en ella. Al inicio, Jaimie había jurado que su repentino interés se debía a que tenía curiosidad de su cuerpo. En varias ocasiones la profesora Lewis le había contado de que algunas personas se sentían intrigadas por los cuerpos transgéneros. En especial sobre las chicas, la idea de una figura femenina, con curvas pero que mantuviese sus órganos genitales masculinos era el mito absoluto de la mujer perfecta, de aquella que es mujer pero sin limitaciones, con los beneficios de un hombre, con su poder. Jaimie también recordaba la carta del tarot que representaba al Diablo, tenía el cuerpo femenino pero era un hombre en lo que se refería a lo que tenía entre sus piernas. Así que el intenso interés de Scott sobre ella la hizo ponerse en guardia. No era ningún trofeo ni una rareza sexual para ser investigada.

El gitano no tardó en darse cuenta de sus dudas y se las quitó en un pestañeo. No le negó que se sentía atraído por su equilibrio físico, le contó sobre tribus y culturas que consideraban la armonía entre lo femenino y masculino como el alma cercana a sus Dioses. Así que si, se sentía atraído por su cuerpo, pero también por quien era ella. Además ¿No era eso importante? Él la deseaba, con el cuerpo que ella había escogido tener. No porque haya nacido hombre o porque fuese una mujer. Sino porque era ella. Pero eso no quitaba que estaba fascinado por Jaimie, por su interior.

\- Mi error. No alcohol para ti. –Scott la miró largamente, reparando en sus últimos cambios, en la forma en que sus piernas lucían más perfiladas y delicadas, en sus caderas más anchas y la cintura más delgada, ni siquiera ocultó su aprobación ante sus pequeños senos que se ocultaban bajo su ropa- Así que ¿Debo seducirte sin la facilidad del licor?

\- ¿Alguna vez has necesitado eso para ganarte a alguien? –le preguntó, divertida, cruzando sus tobillos, comoda sobre el escritorio recubierto de cuero.

\- Nunca te he visto borracha. No me culpes por tener curiosidad. –Scott bebió de su copa- Le dije a Gretel que te quedaría bien ese disfraz.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Lo escogí yo. –avanzó, dejando la copa junto a ella y acarició su costado- Pero tu cintura se ha reducido estas vacaciones… debí suponerlo. Ahora la tela te queda algo holgada ahí.

No se había dado cuenta que el vestido era a medida. Jaimie miró como le quedaba como un guante, extremadamente cómodo.

\- ¿Cómo supiste mi talla? –preguntó, porque aun con magia, no era algo tan simple de realizar.

\- Mis manos tienen buena memoria. –la acarició con ambas, justo sobre su cintura, bajando hacia su cadera- Y soy un excelente observador. Además, hubiese pagado lo que fuese para notar esa sorpresa en tu mirada. –le sonrió, de lado, inclinándose hacia ella- Sigues sin creer que voy en serio contigo. Después de todos estos años y sigues luchando contra esto.

\- Porque siempre lo intentas en los peores escenarios. Antes era muy joven…

\- No te hubiese lastimado. –Scott enmarcó una ceja, pero su sonrisa ladeada seguía en sus labios- A menos que lo hubieses pedido, por supuesto. Las gitanas se casan desde los doce años, así que entenderás que no tengo las limitaciones ni censuras sociales que te atormentaban a ti sobre tu _joven_ edad.

Jaimie se sonrojó, sorprendida ante su forma directa de hablar. Cuando salió con Will, descubrió que el dulce caballero guardaba un dominante amante. Sorpresivamente, le había gustado esa faceta del pelirrojo y se había hecho ligeramente adicta a ella. Pero, mirando a Scott, se preguntó si era la misma razón por la que no había enviado a volar al gitano. Desde el inicio había sido frontal, muy directo sobre sus intenciones, oscuro y peligroso, pero sin engaños.

\- Luego… -se aclaró la voz, esclareciendo su mente- Yo estaba saliendo con Will…

\- Corrección. –Scott apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, separándoselas para apretarse contra ella justo ahí, pero aun dándole un poco de espacio privado- Te permití salir con Will, recrearte, tomar experiencia. Siempre te quejaste de que eras muy inexperta para estar conmigo. Ya no lo eres ¿Verdad? Te he quitado esa excusa.

Jaimie enmarcó una ceja. No importaba que Scott fuese el demonio mismo, que tuviese un poder sobrenatural para congelar a alguien y moldearlo ante sus caprichos. Ella no iba a creer que su relación con Will había sido un _regalo_ del gitano.

\- No me mires así. –Scott se inclinó más, solo acercando su rostro- Un día antes de que Will se declarara ¿Me hubieses rechazado si te hubiese pedido ser mi novia? –su mano subió por su pierna, acariciando su muslo descuidadamente, la tela del vestido era ligera, parecía correrse como agua bajo el tacto masculino.

\- Si… -sus ojos se centraron en la diestra mano, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones cuando siguió subiendo, sin permiso, hasta llegar al costado de su cadera, acariciando los volantes blancos de su ropa interior.

\- No me mientas. –la jaló contra él, tomándola desde la cadera, la guio contra su cuerpo, quitándole todo espacio personal.

Jaimie se sonrojó cuando sintió algo duro contra sus caderas y un escalofrío la recorrió al notar que la sangre bajaba rápidamente entre sus piernas. No debía permitir algo así, pero ya era muy tarde. Sus labios se separaron y sus manos se aferraron al escritorio, arqueando ligeramente la espalda. Scott descendió sobre ella, implacable y sin apartar su oscura mirada, la tomó de la mano y llevó los dedos femeninos hasta su boca.

\- Te hubiese preguntado de esta manera. –sonrió peligrosamente y lamió el espacio entre sus dedos, uno por uno.

Jaimie entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo escalofríos. Aunque quería apartar la mirada, no podía quitarla de Scott, de la manera en que su larga lengua le producía cosquillas de fuego justo en una zona tan delicada antes de morderle la punta de los dedos.

\- Te hubiese dicho que fueses mi novia. –continuó y le giró la mano para que tuviese la palma de la misma hacia arriba y sin esperar, le dio una mordida en la parte más carnosa de la misma, justo debajo de su pulgar- Te hubiese dicho: Jaimie, ya no huyas, entrégate. Solo hazlo y se mi novia. –chupó su dedo índice, lo hizo de sorpresa, mordiendo sobre la uña colorida, pintada de azul y luego introduciendo el dedo dentro de su caliente boca, rodeándolo con su lengua- ¿Te hubieses reusado?

Ella tardó unos segundos en responder. Toda su fuerza de voluntad estaba centrada en no presionar sus caderas contra las masculinas. Aunque se moría por crear algo de fricción entre ambos, se dijo que no era buena idea. Pero cada húmedo tacto, cada lasciva mirada, la tenían al borde. No quería rendirse tan fácilmente pero era obvio que todo su cuerpo estaba nublado por un deseo muy simple, un solo gesto…

Negó.

Le hubiese dicho que si en ese entonces. No hubiese podido negarse. Ni siquiera podía pensar linealmente en ese momento. Scott sonrió, aprobándola, haciendo que un placentero escalofrío la llenara.

\- Has cambiado mucho estas vacaciones. –el gitano se acercó a su cuello y besó lentamente su piel, deleitándose con los suspiros entrecortados que le arrancaba.

\- ¿Te… gusta? –preguntó Jaimie, sorprendida inmediatamente por hacerlo hecho ¿Realmente le importaba la aprobación de Scott? Ella estaba orgullosa de la manera en que su cuerpo iba cambiando, le gustaba mirarse desnuda, reconociendo los cambios tan agradables que estaba experimentando.

\- Muchísimo. –la tomó de la espalda baja y la apretó contra él sorpresivamente, la hizo ondularse contra sus caderas hasta que ella jadeó y él soltó un ronco gruñido- Pero me alegra que sigas siendo tan receptiva. –los dedos bajaron, rápidamente, acariciando sobre la falda la curva de su trasero- Sigues siendo tú. Yo opino que mis manos necesitan actualizarse profundamente sobre estos cambios. -sonrió- Así que: Jaimie, ya no huyas, entrégate. Solo hazlo y se mi novia.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Un suspiro prolongado escapó de sus labios cuando él mordió su hombro, subiendo por su cuello de forma invasiva. No tenía opción. Él no se la estaba dando. Solo le decía que ya dejara de luchar. Así que era obvio que era consciente de que ella estaba ocultando sus propios sentimientos hacia él.

En realidad…

No creía haber tenido opción en ningún momento. Scott había decidido enamorarla y en ese momento ya había perdido la opción de réplica. Las manos del gitano volvieron a la falda de su vestido, subiéndolo rápidamente, sin dejarla asimilar demasiado. No le daba respiro, él confiaba en que sería bien recibido.

Y ella… confiaba en él. Porque sabía que no le haría daño. Porque su cuerpo lo necesitaba con urgencia y porque llevaba asintiendo desesperadamente desde que él hablo. Ya no iba a huir, ya no podía. Pero no le importaba.

\- No te fallaré. –le juró Scott, besándola, tomándola por sorpresa porque era la primera vez que lo hacía y aun así parecía que habían hecho tantas cosas mayores que eso. Así que le creyó, porque no tenía opción y porque sabía que él cumpliría su palabra.

Jaimie lo besó con fuerza, sin importarle que al otro lado de esa puerta Arnold por fin hubiese logrado sonrojar a Helga, sin enterarse que su hermano se había escabullido de vuelta al castillo para una cita y que Gretel se encontraba en ese momento en un escritorio, como ella, pero con un hombre completamente diferente a Scott. A Jaimie no le importó nada de eso, no en ese momento. Scott le permitía ser algo egoísta, mucho más consciente de su alrededor inmediato y de ella misma. No quería pensar en nada más. No iba a huir más.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Ya sé… ya sé… ¿Por qué desaparecí más tiempo del dicho? Bueno, mudarse a _otro país_ no es tan fácil ¿Saben? Pero por fin tengo un poco de estabilidad y no quería dejarlos sin esta historia.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y buenos deseos ¡Todo está en orden acá!

Y aquí una historia de Jaimie y Scott. Realmente espero que aun para quienes no hayan leído "Harry Potter" encontraran fácil de seguir la historia, dado que la concentré más en las personas y menos en el mundo o la magia.

Oh… ya sé que voy a recibir algunos comentarios de " _Para mi Tal Personaje iba en Tal Casa_ ". Pero les diré que todo estaba fríamente calculado sobre esto. Lo juro.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un buen lobo deja a un lado las preocupaciones. Aunque sea un momento. Y disfruta los pequeños placeres de la vida.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	4. Maldiciones Útiles

**Maldiciones útiles.**

El rostro de Gretel lucía extraño con su sonrisa cínica. El gesto era peligroso, divertido pero parecía mover los músculos incorrectos, como si se hubiese olvidado de cómo sonreír de la manera correcta. Helga levantó el mentón todo lo que pudo y observó el fino cuello, su prima lucía completamente diferente cuando se recogía el cabello, exponiendo no solo su blanquecina piel, toda ella se transformaba en alguien menos sádica y más imponente. También unos años mayor, sí, pero no solo era eso. En realidad, con el cabello recogido lucía como una chica bastante popular, ególatra, del tipo de chica que saltaba en el asiento trasero de algún descapotable, propiedad de un deportista ricachón de una preparatoria privada. Nunca había notado eso, hasta ese momento, la alemana se veía bien, accesible pero aun imponente. El reflejo parecía burlarse de ella. Gretel parecía burlarse de ella. Pero de una forma diferente, distorsionada y algo aterradora.

\- No puedo creerlo. –susurró y era extraño escuchar a la alemana sin su fuerte acento decir las palabras que ella había dicho.

Dos horas atrás, mientras escoltaba a Gretel hacia el local de Big Bob en un sábado, para que trabajara por puro placer y gusto de hacerlo, las dos rubias habían colisionado con una joven mujer, latina. La verdad es que no se habían disculpado con ella y ni siquiera la habían registrado como ser vivo ¡Pero habían estado peleando! ¿Cómo esperaba alguien que recordara los buenos modales que Arnold había insistido en inculcarle si estaba gritándole a su prima? Obviamente la mujer pensaba diferente y… ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades…? De todas las latinas de cabello negro y rizado que podían encontrar en Hillwood, habían golpeado a una con poderes mágicos.

Si Helga no fuese ella y no hubiese vivido todo lo que había vivido desde era una niña, le hubiese parecido una locura la maldición hasta _la media noche_ que habían recibido. En un parpadeo Gretel y ella habían intercambiado cuerpos y sin la posibilidad de decirle a nadie sobre la maldición. Cláusulas, las maldiciones _siempre_ tenían ese tipo de cláusulas ¿No? Una lección para entenderse, había dicho la Bruja, una lección para pensar en otra persona que no fuesen ellas mismas. La alemana había entrado en una pequeña crisis, nueva en todo ese asunto paranormal ¿Y ella? La había calmado, le había dicho que era mejor hacerse a la idea y actuar según los deseos de la Bruja para que las cosas no salieran mal. Por lo menos no se trataba de una maldición de un pueblo indígena perdido en el Amazonas ni un fantasma vengativo que buscaba asesinar cosas. Solo era un pequeño intercambio de cuerpos. Y solo era hasta media noche ¿El problema? Ahora era ella quien estaba en el baño privado de su padre, mirando el rostro de Gretel y sintiéndose en un Infierno personal.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Me gustaría discutir contigo algo. –la voz de Big Bob resonó al otro lado.

El deseo de enviarlo a volar hizo que abriera la boca, pero recordó las crecientes amenazas de su prima. Si la alemana iba a jugar su papel como Helga Pataki, ella debía actuar como Gretel von Bismarck hasta medianoche. Y eso incluía…

\- ¡Un momento! –gritó, lavándose las manos.

La vibrante risa de su padre la tomó por sorpresa y se detuvo casi en seco al oírlo tan contento.

\- No intentes huir de esto, Gretel, te encerraste en mi baño, solo hay una salida. Así que esperaré todo lo necesario. No fue un movimiento muy astuto, señorita. –Big Bob sonó casi paternal, mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

¿Qué…?

Helga parpadeó y miró su reflejo una vez más. Todo eso era extraño. No tenía idea de qué iban a hablar, pero si era sobre celulares o contratos, estaría completamente condenada. El único tipo de economía que entendía era la que estaba alrededor del último libro que había publicado y solo porque su editor le había explicado todo de la mejor manera posible.

\- Bien, tú puedes hacerlo. –se dijo, aunque era extraño escuchar a Gretel en un tono que buscaba ser tranquilizador- Solo… imagina que es una actuación.

Una obra de teatro o algo así. Sí, eso debía servir ¿Verdad? Helga respiró hondo y salió del baño, casi para estrellarse contra el vientre de su padre. Algo aturdida dio un paso hacia atrás y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insultarlo ¿Qué hacía tan cerca? ¿Acaso no conocía el espacio personal? Maldita sea…

Pero fue peor…

Él volvió a reírse con tono burlón de ella… de Gretel, de… maldita sea, de ambas, si es que servía de algo.

\- ¿Intentando escapar?

¿En serio su prima era capaz de huir de este tipo de conversaciones? Le costaba imaginarla huyendo, pero seguramente era porque la habían educado para no golpear a sus mayores, jefes ni familiares en rango de respeto. Así que al no poder atacar, se ponía en un rol defensivo y de retirada. Lo que le recordaba tener una seria conversación con su tío Klaus, su vida sería mucho más fácil si le hubiese enseñado a que en general no podía golpear, atormentar ni torturar a su familia. No solamente a los mayores a ella.

\- Ni lo hubiese soñado. –respondió, esperando que su acento fuese lo suficientemente convincente.

\- Si, claro… -Big Bob la observó con incredulidad y de forma algo tosca señaló su escritorio- Siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

¿Se había metido en problemas? No… ¿Se había metido en problemas Gretel?

Eso sí le costaba imaginarlo ¿El avariciosos de Bob regañaría a su sobrina por trabajar en exceso? Imposible. En cambio, ella, tenía bien en claro que nunca dejaría que alguien trabajara horas extras, ni que se dedicara por completo a un oficio sin tener una vida propia. No todo el mundo podía hacer malabarismos con su vida social y ella había visto las secuelas de la adicción de Gretel al trabajo en su día a día. Claro, Big Bob debía amar esa entrega, después de todo ambos se parecían en eso. Pero si Gretel no tenía cuidado, terminaría igual que su padre, descuidando a su familia por centrarse en los negocios.

Helga contuvo el aliento y se sentó, esperando que Big Bob rodeara el enorme escritorio y tomara su lugar pomposamente. Toda esa oficina con paredes y piso de madera, muebles de cuero y gran ventanal había sido idea de Gretel, tenía su sello de cómoda elegancia y estratégico control por todos lados. Pero Big Bob parecía adaptarse bien, con el traje a medida de tono plomizo y la corbata azul sobre la camisa blanco marfil. Lo hacía ver profesional, un hombre serio de negocios y por suerte ya no usaba esas hebillas gigantes que parecían a honor de los boxeadores. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Helga notó que su padre había envejecido, su cabello ya era casi completamente blanco y su piel había perdido mucha elasticidad. A pesar de ser más joven que el Almirante, lucía mucho más desgastado, su vida de oficina y desmedidas ingestas en frituras y snacks habían hecho mella en su cuerpo. La barriga cervecera se disimulaba con el traje, pero todo su cuerpo tenía ligeras apariencias redondeadas. Si parara al Almirante junto a su padre, hubiese jurado que el primero era el más joven. Pero no era solo eso, Bob lucía cansado, como si estuviese perdido en el ritmo de vida que vivía y había algo de melancolía en sus ojos. El bárbaro guerrero de negocios parecía estar en su cuesta final y eso no tenía sentido.

\- ¿Y bien?

Helga parpadeó pero rápidamente adoptó la mirada de ingenuidad fingida que Gretel sabía hacer, abrió sus ojos en grande y puso una expresión de inocente sorpresa.

\- ¿Si…?

Dios, eso era tan extraño.

Big Bob enmarcó una ceja y se apoyó sobre su cómoda silla, observándola fijamente por varios segundos. Ella mantuvo la expresión, sabía que era algo terriblemente fastidioso, pero así era Gretel, aun con la gente que respetaba, le gustaba jugar con la paciencia de todos para ganar poder.

\- ¿Cómo esta ella?

¿" _Ella_ "? ¿Era el juego de los pronombres ahora? Detestaba tener que hacer la obvia pregunta… una que de seguro Gretel no debía hacer.

\- ¿ _Ella_ …? –y sonrió de costado, cínica, juguetona, como si lo estuviese haciendo a propósito.

Maldita Bruja latina y malditos sus rizos negros y mirada oscura ¿Por qué la había metido en eso? Lo peor era saber que el simple deseo de hablar al respecto era como golpearse con algo imposible y asfixiante. La única razón por la que estaba intentando actuar con naturalidad era porque no era lo peor que había vivido. Por lo menos no había fantasmas involucrados ¿No? Aunque la cara de frustración de su padre era muy aterradora, tanto como un fantasmas o casi.

\- Helga. –respondió el hombre, en un ligero gruñido- Tú sabes de quién hablo ¿Cómo esta ella?

¿Qué?

No pudo disimular su sorpresa, sus pies se apoyaron en el suelo y casi se resbalaron sobre la madera. Sin desearlo, empujó su cuerpo y por ende la silla hacia atrás, creando distancia, sus manos se aferraron a los brazos recubiertos de cuero y sintió que sus ojos estaban por salírsele. Ya… Gretel le había dicho que Big Bob preguntaba por ella, que estaba preocupo y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo colosal para no sacarla de la Casa de Huéspedes y llevarla de vuelta con ellos. Pero… ¿En serio? ¿Era todo eso verdad?

\- Ella está bien. –tosió ligeramente y acercó la silla, tomándose su tiempo para mirar el suelo- A ella le va muy bien, excelente.

El prolongado suspiro que escapó de los labios de Bob hizo que buscara su rostro. El hombre lucía agotado, mirando el techo meditabundo hasta que asintió varias veces.

\- No lo dudo, es una Pataki. –hizo un gesto como si hilara algo en el aire- Bueno, una von Bismarck. Tú entiendes. Ella es una luchadora ¿Aún no quiere hablar conmigo, verdad?

\- No… -negó, menos ahora que sabía que parecía normal que su prima le hiciera reportes ¿Semanales? ¿Mensuales? ¿Diarios…? Y ¿Qué le decía? ¿Cuántas cosas de su vida privada salían? ¿Trataban todo como algo clínico e impersonal o entraban en los detalles privados e íntimos? Dios, tenía tantas dudas- Aun no está lista para hablar.

\- Pero lo estará. –Bob se levantó, tan de repente que su cómoda silla de cuero casi cayó hacia atrás- No fui un buen padre para ella. Solo hice lo que mi familia hizo conmigo, apoyé toda responsabilidad en Miriam, su madre, y yo mantuve distancia, porque era el proveedor de esa familia. Olga siempre necesitó más atención, es emocionalmente delicada, solo sabe dar lo mejor de sí misma si constantemente se siente apreciada. Helga es la fuerte, la independiente, no necesita que la miren y le repitan que es la mejor para saber que ella se merece el mundo. Pero obviamente me aferré demasiado en esa idea, era mucho más fácil para mí, mucho más cómodo. Al punto en que ella decidió tomar control de su vida, no depender de nadie, apartarse de nosotros. –se detuvo, la miró fijamente- Ya sé que debes estar cansada de escuchar esto. Y sé que no se lo vas a decir, no importa cuántas veces te lo pida. Entiendo, Gretel, que no quieres ser una intermediaria entre nosotros. Y si, tienes razón, debo hacerme responsable de todo esto, enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis actos. Pero… -cerró sus puños, parecía agotado- no me juzgues por insistir en decirte esto y esperar que de alguna forma se lo hagas saber.

Helga abrió la boca para protestar. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué quería hacerlo ¿Para decirle que toda niña necesitaba atención cuando era pequeña? ¿O que sabía que él era un obtuso con la interacción humana pero debió esforzarse? ¿Qué iba a refutarle? Bien parecía que él era consciente de sus pecados.

\- Lo sé. Ella es terca, como yo y tomará su tiempo en intentar confiar en mi. Pero me alegra que estés con ella y la cuides. Lo sabes. –se sentó otra vez- Me leí su libro ¿Sabes? Lo compré, creo que hice que casi todos los empleados lo compraran. No lo sé. No acepta mi dinero, pero algo debía hacer. Miriam y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en firmar el permiso para que publicara con la editorial, Klaus no tuvo ni que discutir conmigo, era lo correcto. Pero hubiese querido hacer más, me hubiese gustado que ella me lo contara, no tener que hacer todo ese secretismo sobre los dones de mi propia hija. Y tiene talento. Aunque me tomó demasiado tiempo leer su libro, pero no es su culpa. Ya llevaba años sin tocar un libro.

Ella se sintió ligeramente mareada. Por suerte su lógica asaltó rápidamente ¿Cómo había obtenido la oportunidad de escribir con una editorial siendo menor de edad? Obviamente sus padres debían dar su permiso. El Almirante había hecho todo de forma que ella no se enterase, seguramente porque sabía que ella no hubiese seguido con eso si su familia estaba al tanto. Pero lo habían estado. Desde el inicio. Y silenciosamente la habían apoyado. Miriam ni siquiera había mencionado el asunto cuando hablaban por teléfono. No sabía si Olga lo sabía, porque si era así, era mejor actriz de lo que hubiese imaginado. Así que… seguramente ella no lo sabía. Toda esa información era demasiado nueva y confusa. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda y cerró los ojos. A su padre le importaba ella. No era un invento de Gretel, Big Bob en verdad se estaba esforzando, a su forma, dándole espacio pero pendiente de ella. El perro viejo estaba luchando por aprender nuevos trucos. El peso en su pecho fue extraño, ansioso, nervioso y lleno de dudas ¿Debía confiar? ¿Era realmente necesario o bueno hacerlo? No quería desilusionarse. Ya le había pasado una vez, teniendo nueve años, que Big Bob se había esforzado por conectar con ella pero solo le había durado ese día. No quería volver a fracasar.

Pero… Gretel le había dicho que esto era verdad ¿Eso quería decir que las botas que había obtenido por navidad en verdad habían sido un regalo de él? No algo comprado por Miriam, sino algo que él había ido a buscar, basándose en sus gustos, en lo que conocía de ella… ¿Era verdad? Dios… Ella amaba esas botas. Su… padre… sabía lo que le gustaba.

\- ¿Gretel?

Ella abrió los ojos y notó que estaba casi deslizándose al suelo por la falta de fuerza. Big Bob lucía francamente asustado y parecía a punto de saltar sobre el escritorio para atraparla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No has dormido estos días? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes venir si no estás en total capacidad?

Exactamente, ese era el problema con Gretel y su adicción al trabajo, se descuidaba del todo y terminaba enferma o desmayándose. No era de extrañarse que necesitaran más de una persona para vigilarla.

\- Estoy bien… -y jadeó a propósito para instaurar más preocupación.

Ya, era una jugada sucia y cruel. Pero no quería quedarse ahí. Desde el inicio no lo había querido, pero ahora que tenía la opción de irse libremente, iba a aferrarse a esta. Además, era extraño mirar a Big Bob después de todo lo que había comprendido.

Así que no le extrañó cuando su padre le ordenó retirarse y la amenazó con enviar a los guardias de seguridad atrás de ella si es que volvía a aparecer su nariz por ahí hasta el lunes. No le extrañaba que tuviese que ser el tipo de amenaza que se necesitara con Gretel. En realidad, era un milagro que no dijera que llamaría a la policía, era de las pocas cosas que ponían nerviosa a la alemana. Al parecer, había escuchado cosas terribles sobre la ley y los extranjeros en Estados Unidos. Curioso.

Helga salió de la tienda con lentitud, en parte porque debía hacer el rol de enferma y porque necesitaba pensar. Nunca hubiese creído que su padre estaba tan preocupado por ella. En parte, había jurado que él se sentía aliviado de que se fuera. Él se había descrito bien, como un proveedor, la imagen masculina de un modelo familiar que no funcionaba ya. Distante, serio, que en parte todo el mundo se preguntaba por qué había decidido tener una familia en primer lugar. Pero al parecer todo ese cascarón rudo y distante era eso, algo que escondía una persona con bastantes dudas y limitado a la hora de expresarse ¿Quién lo diría?

\- ¿No te suena familiar…? –se preguntó.

Y casi dio un brinco en su lugar al escuchar esas palabras venir de la voz de Gretel. Casi había olvidado que estaba en su cuerpo, que había sido maldecida. Helga observó las pequeñas manos de su prima, recortadas perfectamente para ser prácticas aunque ligeramente femeninas, sus uñas estaban pintadas con un rojo muy oscuro pero brillante, simpe y sin adornos. Tal vez Lila la había convencido de que se pintara las uñas, pero aún no había pasado a la fase de usar diseños elaborados y variados. Y hablando de… Helga sacó el celular de su prima y le puso sonido otra vez, como esta le había indicado. Al instante le saltaron múltiples mensajes, mientras caminaba de regreso a la Casa de Huéspedes. Los mensajes más recientes se trataban de Lila y con una sonrisa tramposa intentó leerlos ¿Tendrían ridículas conversaciones llenas de sobrenombres empalagosos? Oh… sería divertido averiguarlo.

\- ¡Ah! –un grito escapó de sus labios cuando dos fuertes brazos la tomaron por atrás y antes de que pudiese defenderse, la pierna de su agresor se levantó hasta sentarla sobre esta y luego impulsarla hacia arriba.

En un parpadeo había sido levantada como una princesa, una mano en su espalda baja y otra descaradamente cerca de su trasero, rozándola con unos dedos por debajo de la falda que se había subido. Helga sentía sus piernas impulsadas hacia arriba y tenía la sospecha de que había altas probabilidades de que se cayese de cabeza si luchaba. La perruna risa de su atacante hizo que se relajara de inmediato y se recordó no enojarse. No podía hacerlo. Gretel le permitía este tipo de cosas ¿No? Will podía tocarla como quisiera, mantenerla tan cerca que era casi indecente y la alemana lucía dichosa con todo eso. Así que debía dejar que todo eso pasara.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces afuera tan temprano? –le preguntó él, a la vez que besaba su mejilla como saludo y se quedaba ahí más tiempo del necesario.

Helga sintió su corazón dispararse y se dio cuenta que tenía las manos recogidas contra su pecho y el rostro ligeramente apartado ¿Qué demonios hacía él? Si, había visto este tipo de cosas, pero era diferente sentirlas ¡Totalmente diferentes! El pelirrojo tenía la mano tan arriba de sus muslos que era extremadamente consiente que sus dedos estaban tocando su trasero. Y otra cosa, Gretel usaba tangas ¡Tangas! Por primera vez en su vida deseó llevar un leotardo, por lo menos la prenda cubriría más su expuesta retaguardia y no sería tan consciente de que los dedos masculinos se estaban dando un festín con su piel expuesta.

Casi lo golpeó cuando notó que Will ponía su rostro sobre el suyo, inquisitivo ¿Qué hacía tan cerca? Dios… iba a infartarla ¿Cómo podía Gretel permitirle estar así de cerca? No ¿Cómo podía Lila permitir eso? No… Ahora que recordaba, Lila también era levantada así por el pelirrojo, también tenían ese tipo de intimidad, las habían acentuado después del viaje a Alemania ¿Eso quería decir que él también toqueteaba a la pelirroja de esa manera y actuaba de forma tan casual? No, definitivamente estaba tratando con Demonios. Todos ellos estaban mal de la cabeza.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- El tío Bob me envió a descansar. –rodó los ojos, de la forma en que imaginó lo haría Gretel.

Pero no funcionó, Will la interrogó con la mirada y la bajó despacio, sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Por un lado estaba agradecida pero ese era el problema de tratar con él. Ni siquiera Lila conocía tan bien a Gretel como lo hacía el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien…?

\- No dormí bien después de terminar un videojuego. –se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada con cierto orgullo infantil, esperando estarlo haciendo bien- Tengo sueño. –lo miró y extendió sus brazos, sintiéndose ridícula- Llévame en tu espalda. –cerró y abrió las manos, esperando lucir tan mimada e incorregible como su prima.

Will solo negó, divertido, pero no lucía realmente convencido, él se quitó su chaqueta y se la amarró a la cadera de la alemana para que nadie viera bajo su falda. Así, ella se subió a su espalda y tuvo que aceptar ser llevada todo el camino de esa forma. Cuando lo notó tensarse, hundió su rostro en el cuello masculino y rozó su nariz contra la piel pecosa. Eso era terrible, ni siquiera tenía ese tipo de intimidades con Arnold cuando estaban en lugares públicos. Ni siquiera tenía ese tipo de intimidad cuando estaban solos ¡No así de fácil! Ella maldijo a Gretel por lo bajo. No importaba que la sensación fuese increíblemente confortable y la hiciera sentir segura. Aun así… era extraño. Si, podía entender porque su prima buscaba ese tipo de cercanía con Will o Lila, pero… ¡Seguía siendo raro! Muy… apremiante, dejándola increíblemente vulnerable.

Casi contuvo el aliento el resto del camino, escuchando a Will hablar sobre la última partida que había tenido con su clan. Al parecer, este _clan_ era un grupo de chicos y chicas a lo largo del mundo con quienes jugaba diferentes géneros de videojuegos y a veces él se animaba a probar cosas de lo más curiosas con ellos. Por ejemplo, se escuchaba increíblemente animado sobre este juego de chicas con armaduras robóticas a las que se podía personificar y hacer lucir más atractivas. Ella apenas hizo un comentario o dos, fingiendo somnolencia porque ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Gretel se hubiese puesto celosa sobre estos personajes? No lo creía, tal vez Lila si pero ¿Y si se equivocaba? Tal vez ocultara sus celos atrás de bromas o preguntaría el tamaño de sus senos antes de enojarse. Dios… no tenía idea. Así que mejor jugar a la dormida que tener que lidiar con Will-cero-espacio-personal otra vez.

No le extrañó descubrir que el chico tenía llaves de la Casa de Huéspedes y que la familia de Arnold lucía increíblemente relajados sobre el tema. Ella siguió actuando hasta que llegaron a la puerta del departamento, donde Will la bajó. Bien, se había estado preparando para lo que vendría a continuación. Después de una larga respiración, abrió la puerta y se preparó para lo que seguiría.

Solo que no ocurrió nada…

¿No se suponía que Lila se lanzara sobre ella de forma ágil, dulce y cálida pero nada melosa? ¿Cómo siempre lo hacía cuando veía a Gretel?

Así que avanzó hasta escuchar una voz británica decir algo gracioso y tres diferentes risas unirse. Eso venía desde su dormitorio y supo de inmediato que Lila estaba con ella, bueno, con Gretel y Arnold en su habitación, viendo alguna película. A veces ellos lo hacían, en especial porque su novio se sentía mal de ver a la pelirroja sola. Así que avanzó hacia su habitación, para encontrarse a sí misma cómodamente acurrucada en el pecho de Arnold, con este visiblemente en el nirvana personal por tal muestra de afecto. Genial, Gretel no sabía actuar y su novio estaba tan feliz de tal cercanía que no sospechaba nada. Helga se hizo una nota mental de crear algún villano que hiciera feliz a la gente para que esta bajara la guardia. Obviamente ese era el camino más fácil hacia la dominación mundial.

\- ¿Qué están viendo? –preguntó Will, asomándose.

\- Una película británica de… -Lila se cortó al ver a su novia- ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- La enviaron a descansar. –el pelirrojo sonrió- Al parecer no entiende lo que significan los descansos.

Gretel se sentó de golpe y le lanzó una significativa mirada. Ella negó ligeramente. No, el trabajo y Big Bob estaban bien, todo estaba en orden. Ya le explicaría después.

\- Voy a descansar. –comentó, apartándose hacia el dormitorio de Gretel.

Ni siquiera pensó demasiado antes de lanzarse de cara sobre el colchón extremadamente cómodo y el edredón esponjoso que la recibió. Un suspiro de puro gusto hizo que abrazara la almohada más cercana. El plan era quedarse así hasta la medianoche y al demonio la idea de comprender a Gretel. Ya la comprendía bien, lo que estaba descubriendo eran cosas sobre sí misma y su vida, lo cual era aterrador. Cosas que no estaba segura de que quisiera saber.

\- ¿Estas bien? –la voz de Lila sonó preocupada, mientras esta se subía a la cama, al parecer había entrado sin hacer ruido- No te has quitado la ropa…

Maldita Gretel y su manía de andar casi sin ropa para estar cómoda ¡Maldita fuese!

Lila se levantó, cerró la puerta y volvió junto a ella. Helga sintió su corazón martillarle. Ese era su más grande problema, el que había preferido por sobre pasar más tiempo con su propio padre. Pero el hecho de _aceptarlo_ no lo volvía agradable ¿Lila iba a besarla? ¿Iba a querer intimar con ella de alguna forma? Gretel le había hecho jurar que no minara la seguridad de la pelirroja, que esta estaba esforzándose muchísimo para ser sincera y espontánea con sus expresiones afectivas, sin sentir culpa. Helga le había hecho prometer lo mismo a su prima, Arnold necesitaba sentirse seguro sobre sí mismo, así que no podía apartarlo. La única excusa buena sería decirle a él que tenía cólicos, eso haría que el buen chico se volviera un caballero y enfermero al mismo tiempo, dispuesto a cuidarla ¿El problema? Al parecer Gretel no sufría de ningún estrago durante su menstruación y esta no la limitaba para atender a Lila aunque no pudiesen intimar. Así que estaba condenada y tendría que buscar cualquier otra excusa. Porque obviamente la sexuada de su prima nunca había esquivado el contacto con su pareja. Nunca.

Lila se arrodilló junto a ella y la observó con duda. Helga por un momento no entendió que estaba esperando hasta que notó que la mirada esmeralda pasaba de su ropa a su rostro constantemente. La rubia se sentó y comenzó a desvestirse, intentando no sonrojarse y parecer natural. Ella no disfrutaba andar en poca ropa, prefería estar cómoda y vestida. Pero Gretel era otra historia y debía lucir como si se sintiese liberada de tener la puerta cerrada y poder quedarse en ropa interior antes de volver a su cama. Maldita Gretel, maldita fuese. Un suspiro lastimero escapó de su boca cuando quedó en una escandalosa tanga blanca casi transparente y rápidamente se metió bajo la colcha para cubrirse.

Y Lila la siguió, divertida, quitándose las sandalias y acercándose para abrazarla por la cintura.

No debía temblar.

No debía gritar.

No debía lucir aterrada.

\- ¿Tienes mucho sueño? –le preguntó Lila, con voz suave, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su espalda suavemente, de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Mucho. –susurró, luchando por sonar tranquila.

Helga cerró los ojos para no tener que lidiar con todo eso. Los dedos de Lila eran suaves y no hacían mucha presión. La otra mano pecosa le soltó el cabello y le hizo suaves masajes sobre el cuero cabelludo. Lila era protectora y suave, por suerte. Helga tuvo que admitir que era una sensación reconfortante estar tan cerca de alguien, sentir su corazón contra el suyo y estar rodeada por su calor. Aunque ese alguien fuese la señorita perfecta.

\- ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa? –la pregunta de la pelirroja fue suave, sin ninguna insinuación- Aunque no quisiera soltarte. –admitió.

A pesar del miedo, la lógica en Helga le dijo que debía ser bastante común que entre su prima y Lila hicieran eso, se abrazaran completamente desnudas, confirmando el vínculo que las hacía fuertes a cada una de forma diferente. Pero ella no necesitaba eso. En realidad, estaba segura que saldría corriendo.

\- No… -lo dijo despacio, para pensar bien sus palabras- No me sueltes. –pidió y la abrazó de vuelta, la atrajo a ella y se rogó que eso bastara ¿Eso haría Gretel, verdad?

Aun con su actitud tan fuerte y segura, era la persona que más necesitaba ser aferrada, cuidada y protegida.

Lila rio suavemente, confirmando su pensamiento y la estrechó con más afecto. Aun cuando no era la verdadera destinataria de esos sentimientos, se sintió cálidamente querida, envuelta en algo seguro y dulce, una especie de hogar invisible. Las manos de Lila no dejaron de acariciarla, de acunarla hacia un posible sueño.

\- Hoy Helga fue más afectiva con Arnold. –susurró la pelirroja- Me hizo muy feliz ver eso.

\- ¿Qué hizo? –preguntó y luchó por quitar su sorpresa en el tono de su… la voz de Gretel.

\- No mucho, en realidad. No es tú, obviamente. –Lila mantuvo sus caricias, muy suavemente, una de sus manos llegó al cuello de Helga e hizo pequeños círculos justo ahí y la otra se mantuvo haciendo caminos suaves a lo largo de su espalda- Pero mantuvo el contacto con él, sostuvo su mano sobre el mesón mientras él charlaba conmigo y cuando vimos la película… bueno, ya viste, se quedó a su lado, cerca. Ya sé que para ti es poco, dado que tú eres todo contacto, pero significa mucho sentir el contacto del ser amado. Lo sé, es algo maravilloso. Y Arnold se veía feliz ¿Lo viste? Debes admitir que parecía a punto de ascender a un nivel astral de alegría ¿Verdad?

\- Si… -murmuró, sintiendo que a pesar de haber mentido, el sueño estaba llegando a ella.

Lila era muy buena en eso de relajar a las personas. Ni siquiera era consciente que sería la primera vez que durmiese con tan poca ropa y abrazada a otra persona. Solo podía pensar en que era verdad, no la iba a matar esforzarse un poco más con Arnold. Ella amaba estar cerca de él y su contacto siempre era tranquilizador ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? Él se lo merecía.

\- Me alegra ver que ella sigue creciendo…

Eso fue lo último que escuchó en la voz de Lila dado que cayó dormida de una forma extraña, oscura, como si estuviese suspendida en la nada. Helga sabía que estaba dormida, pero era como si su cuerpo no entendiese exactamente cómo hacerla soñar o tal vez no supiera qué tipo de sueño podía inspirar todo lo que había vivido. Aun así, la constancia de oscuridad, distante y al mismo tiempo cercana, la hacía sentir como si flotara, carente de dirección. La sensación de que el tiempo trascurría rápidamente le hizo sentir flotar, lejana.

Y el techo de su habitación apareció. Sin parpadeos, ni nada. Repentinamente la oscuridad se había disipado en un segundo y la imagen del techo de su habitación la recibió asustándola de muerte. Todo su cuerpo estaba recostado boca arriba, sus piernas estaban ligeramente ladeadas, sobre las de otra persona.

\- …entonces Gerald dijo…

Y Arnold estaba a su lado. Helga se sentó y observó a su novio, recostado sobre su costado, mirándola y con las palabras congeladas en su boca cuando notó que ella lo observaba con sorpresa. En un parpadeo buscó su celular y confirmó la hora.

 _0:00_

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se lanzó sobre Arnold, besándolo lentamente. Él era cálido, suave, paciente, la tomó entre sus brazos como si nunca hubiese esperado algo tan dulce y correspondió su ritmo con dicha.

\- Si querías que me callara pudiste decirlo. –el chico sonrió- Aunque no me molesta tu método.

Los dedos de Arnold acariciaron su perfil, lo hizo de forma manejable, como el aleteo de una mariposa y aun así fue increíblemente agradable y tangible.

\- Te amo. –rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico y lo acercó a ella- Te amo tanto, cabeza de balón.

Y le gustó notar el sonrojo sorpresivo, los grandes ojos esmeralda brillar con sorpresa y el temblar bajo su agarre. Lo había sorprendido gratamente y Dios, que era agradable todo eso. Tal vez no hubiese entendido mucho sobre Gretel, más allá de su preocupación por ella, que era algo que sabía muy conscientemente, pero había descubierto mucho sobre sí misma y la gente en su vida. No iba a cambiar eso.

 **Nota de Autora:** Yo sé que se esperaba algo más cómico alrededor de este tema ¡Yo también! Pero en el momento en que me puse a escribir la idea y justificar el cómo iban a actuar naturalmente sin gritar "¡Ah! ¡Nos cambiaron de cuerpo!" terminé con esta idea de que sería un excelente momento para que Helga entendiera más a Big Bob, que es algo que en la historia original no ocurre aun. Y no sé, me gustó la idea. Tal vez no fuese una cosa divertida, pero quería aclarar que el sujeto no es malo. No existe gente mala en si, en esta historia, aun los malos tienen una razón para serlo. Y por los Dioses que el pobre Big Bob no es malo. Por otro lado, era un buen momento para que Helga entendiera ciertas cosas sobre las dinámicas personales que tiene Gretel con Will y Lila. También que viera lo bueno de eso ¿No? Pobre Arnold, se merece más afecto.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo no subestima a una presa. Aun el más débil enemigo hay que tratarlo con el respeto de un gran adversario. Porque nunca se sabe cuándo una presa es realmente un cazador.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	5. La Vida del Artista

**Bandera Negra**

 _Segunda Parte_

 **La vida del Artista**

\- Señorita, le ha llegado una carta. –anunció una de las sirvientas.

Rhonda escuchó como el pintor protestaba, pero ella se levantó, agradecida de poder moverse al fin.

\- Pero…

Ella no escuchó y dejó al pequeño conejo en el sillón, permitiendo que la pobre criatura fuera libre un rato más. Las protestas del pintor se hicieron escuchar, tan poco convencional como siempre. En otras circunstancias se hubiese sumergido en su eterna dinámica de recordarle su posición al aclamado pintor, pero había cosas más importantes en su mente que explicarle que hasta los conejos tienen derecho de tiempo libre frente al arte. Nueva Orleans estaba pasando el sofocante verano y entrando a un agradable clima. Aun no podía creer que su padre hubiese dejado Inglaterra por las haciendas de azúcar, el _oro blanco_. Pero dado que era el tercer hijo, era obvio que la única manera de garantizar a su única hija un buen dote era invirtiendo en la tierra. Por fortuna, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en la ciudad y no había tenido que visitar la hacienda más que una vez. Si tenía que revivir la experiencia de ver la situación en la que vivían los esclavos, de seguro quemaría el lugar. No importaba que su padre tuviese una política más transigente y menos dura con ellos. Aun así sentía que era algo horrible. Y al diablo quien dijera que eran solo _bestias_. Ni siquiera los animales pasaban por tanto dolor.

\- ¿Es de la modista? –preguntó, emocionada por los nuevos sombreros que había enviado a diseñar ¿Ya estarían listos?

\- No, señorita. –respondió la sirvienta, una preciosa joven que si no fuese por su ascendencia negra, podría aspirar a una mejor posición social que responderle a ella.

\- ¿Alguna invitación a un baile…? –aventuró.

\- Es… -la sirvienta lucía dubitante, sin saber cómo expresarse- la dama de compañía de la duquesa Wharnerigh.

Rhonda abrió los ojos con grata sorpresa y asintió, dando señales que desde ese tramo de la casa se encargaría ella misma. Aunque su madre desaprobaría su conducta, casi voló por los escalones para llegar al recibidor. Ahí, junto a la puerta, estaba Nadine, con su piel de chocolate claro y rizos de miel, todos recogidos en un pequeño peinado bajo y un vestido algo pasado de boda color melocotón. Obviamente estaba incómoda con esos atuendos y ligeramente claustrofóbica al estar bajo techo. Rhonda aun así sonrió y más cuando notó que Nadine parecía entusiasmada al verla, aunque se apegó al protocolo e inclinó la cabeza, sin mirarle el rostro. Unos meses atrás, hubiese encontrado ese comportamiento completamente normal, pero en ese momento solo acortó la distancia entre ambas y la guio a la pequeña sala de damas que había al fondo de la casa. Después de ordenar que no deseaba que nadie las interrumpiera, cerró las puertas y suspiró con felicidad.

\- Cuéntamelo todo. –pidió, tomando la áspera mano de Nadine y guiándola al asiento más cómodo- ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo pedir un servicio de té.

Nadine rio, con soltura y negó tranquilamente. Aunque Rhonda pudo imaginar que se debía a que no quería ver como las sirvientas traerían todo para Rhonda, como si estuviese sola. Realmente lamentó eso, pero si deseaban mantener las apariencias, era preferible estar bajo el protocolo. Ya era mucho que Nadine se hiciera pasar por la exótica dama de compañía de la duquesa Wharnerigh, una dama de la corte inglesa que disfrutaba hacer que la gente hablara sobre ella. Rhonda sabía que la dama de compañía y Nadine eran completamente diferentes, pero la gente no reparaba en nadie con piel de _color_ , sea de África, de Asia o de cualquier otro lado. En 1716, los años dorados de los piratas, había pocas cosas a las que una mujer como Nadine podía aspirar. Aun así, el corazón de Rhonda encontraba en ella una dulce y buena aliada. Una maravillosa amiga.

\- Primero lo primero. –Nadine sacó de su manga un sobre y se lo entregó.

Esa era la carta de Lila, contándole todas sus aventuras en alta mar, los puertos exóticos, la brisa marina, los peligrosos asaltos y su profundo amor por un marino y la capitana pirata. Meses atrás, todo el mundo había creído que Lila había sido asesinada en Kingston y llevada como trofeo por los terribles piratas que secuestraron al capitán Shortman. En todo el alboroto, la falta de la hija de un mercante de las bajas tierras de escocía no parecía preocuparle mucho a nadie. Rhonda, por su lado, que en ese entonces había estado visitando a una de sus tías y conviviendo llenamente con Lila, sintió su perdida con gran sufrimiento. Realmente era difícil encontrar amistades en las Antillas Británicas y Lila había sido muy buena con ella. Después se había mudado a Nueva Orleans y había insistido a su padre que se mantuviese atento sobre la desaparición de Lila en Kingston. Por unos meses, la idea de que su amiga en verdad había sido asesinada se acentuó, era mejor eso que imaginarla esclavizada o prostituida, como solía pasar. Pero un día llegó a su puerta la _supuesta_ dama de compañía de cierta duquesa. Rhonda se sorprendió, por supuesto y recibió a la mulata ligeramente confundida hasta que esta le entregó la primera de muchas cartas de Lila.

Así que su amiga estaba bien, había huido con una amante y posteriormente se había unido a un hombre. Rhonda había sentido que iba a desfallecer ante tales acontecimientos pero tuvo que admitir que Lila había vivido toda una aventura y los largos detalles sobre la tripulación de la _Loba Alemana_ eran increíblemente interesante. En la carta, Lila hizo especial hincapié en Nadine, jurándole que encontraría una mensajera confiable y una leal compañera si es que aceptaba de vuelta su amistad entre cartas. Rhonda aceptó, ávida por tantas noticias y respondió la carta sin siquiera mirar a Nadine, para luego despacharla rápidamente. Lo normal, dada su posición, no cabía duda. No supo si fue en el quinto o sexto encuentro, que la curiosidad la empujó a preguntarle a Nadine sobre su rol en la tripulación. Para su sorpresa, Nadine respondió con soltura, explicándole que ella podía contener la respiración mejor que nadie y cuando llegaban a zonas rocosas, con corales y pequeñas plataformas de arena, se sumergía en el agua en búsqueda de cuevas ocultas bajo los islotes, en donde poder ocultar los botines que robaban. Aunque sorprendida, Rhonda se sumergió en constantes preguntas, cada vez más interesada en la vida de Nadine, en la forma en que las famosas piratas, Helga y Gretel, la habían rescatado de un vil noble que la tenía como amante, casi encerrada en una pequeña casa. No habían tenido hijos, pero esa era la vida que las mulatas aspiraban. Gretel le enseñó a nadar y Will a pelear, pronto descubrió que era muy hábil en los ataques sorpresa y que el mar era su hogar.

Si bien Rhonda adoraba las cartas de Lila, había encontrado una verdadera amiga en Nadine, completamente diferente a las otras jóvenes nobles con las que tenía que compartir su día a día. A veces, las dos se enfrascaban en largas ensoñaciones donde Rhonda huía con los piratas y se ponía algún nombre ridículo. En otras ocasiones, charlaban sobre los peligros del mar y los apagados días de una joven que debía encontrar con quien casarse.

Pero, recientemente Nadine encontraba más interesante las constantes peleas que Rhonda con el pintor que su padre había acogido en su hogar para que realizara una serie de retratos sobre su madre y ella. En especial de ella, por supuesto, planeaba enviarlos a los posibles candidatos que podrían ser su futuro marido. El famoso pintor era reconocido por todo el mundo y se había mudado recientemente a Nueva Orleans, fascinado por la variedad de colores que podía encontrar en la gente. En la corte inglesa, lo consideraban excéntrico por su fascinación por los esclavos, mulatos y asiáticos, en la corte holandesa lo miraban como un visionario curioso y muy gracioso, los franceses lo veían como el centro de las fiestas, con sus ideas poco convencionales y los españoles hablaban a sus espaldas pero siempre recurrían a él cuando lo necesitaban. En sí, reyes y nobles de todo el mundo lo amaban. Rhonda hubiese creído que tenía una obsesión con la gente, en general, si no fuese por los bocetos que había visto en el cuaderno de dibujo del impertinente pintor. Realmente era fascinante lo diferentes que eran todas las personas, lo bellos que podían ser. Lo hermoso que era el mundo para el pintor.

\- ¿Sigue adulándote cuando están a solas? –consultó Nadine, sonriendo de lado- Realmente debes darle crédito por su insistencia.

\- Él tiene una lengua de plata, llena de halagos. Pero de seguro hace eso con todas. –Rhonda rodó los ojos, manteniendo su porte indiferente- Él no comprende que somos de mundos diferentes…

\- Tú y yo somos de mundos diferentes. –le recordó Nadine y sonrió- Eso no nos ha detenido para ser buenas amigas.

\- Oh… no juegues así conmigo. –Rhonda apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón- Ese hombre está loco, es insistente y astuto. Ya ha prolongado su estadía tres veces más del plan original. Mi padre ni siquiera se da cuenta de sus intenciones y mantienen largas conversaciones sobre coches y barcos ¿Sabías que es inventor? –abrió los ojos con sorpresa- El otro día fascinó a mi padre con un pequeño barco impulsado por vapor ¿Lo puedes creer? –cerró los ojos, suspirando con indignación- Mi padre parecía un niño, jugando con esa cosa.

\- Así que se ha ganado a tu padre. –Nadine sonrió abiertamente- Realmente es astuto y es muy querido en la corte inglesa ¿Verdad?

\- Y española y francesa y holandesa y quien sabe de dónde más. Nunca se ha detenido tanto tiempo en un solo lugar. Nunca. En eso es como tú, -Rhonda acusó- le gusta no tener nación ni frontera.

\- Entonces se ha quedado por ti. –Nadine se mordió el labio inferior- Realmente es obstinado.

\- Realmente está loco. –corrigió Rhonda, cruzándose de brazos- No parece importarle mis negativas, solo se mantiene ahí, insistiendo en sus intenciones _románticas_ a mi persona ¿Sabías que tiene bocetos de mí en toda su habitación?

\- ¿Has entrado en su habitación? –preguntó Nadine, sorprendida y divertida por partes iguales.

\- ¡No! –la fulminó con la mirada, de la forma en que no podía hacerlo a nadie sin estar rompiendo como veinte normas sociales- Una de las sirvientas lo vio y me lo contó.

\- Realmente te gusta el chisme…

\- Solo me gusta estar informada.

\- Oh, Rhonda… -señaló la carta- Anda, mejor lee lo que Lila tiene que decirte. –invitó- Tu pobre enamorado debe tener las orejas calientes de tanto que hablas mal de él.

Ella se encogió de hombros y abrió la carta. Su buena amiga contaba detalladamente sus aventuras en Isla Tortuga y como había descubierto que se podía teñir las telas de diferentes colores. Al parecer, el barco de la _Loba Alemana_ tendría velas carmesí y borgoña de ahora en adelante. Rhonda encontró ese dato fascinante, se imaginó cambiando el tono de varios vestidos que detestaba por como la hacían ver enfermiza. Pero continuó con la lectura, sabiendo que Lila tenía el gusto de contar lo menos relevante primero y dejar lo vital para el final. Después de que le explicara sobre cómo escoltaron el barco de unos nobles holandeses y que terminó haciendo amistad con la hija de uno de ellos, Rhonda se encontró con la verdadera y vital información.

\- No puede ser… -abrió los ojos, sorprendida- ¿Lila está embarazada?

Nadine rio, con una sonrisa pícara y procedió a explicarle que esa información forzaba a toda la tripulación y a ambas capitanas a buscar donde establecerse temporalmente. Al parecer, Dominica sería su elección más acertada. Así que Lila le extendía su más cordial invitación para cuando se instalara oficialmente, comentando que su compañía le vendría bien cuando los barcos retomaran sus rutas y trabajos, alejando con ellos a sus seres amados.

\- ¿La _Loba_ la embarazó? –preguntó, sorprendida.

\- Mi querida Rhonda, aun Gretel se ve limitada contra la naturaleza ¿No crees? El bebé es de Will.

Obviamente. Por supuesto. Claro, eso tenía sentido ¿Verdad? En realidad, debía sorprenderle que hubiesen tardado tanto en concebir, dado que había entendido bien lo apasionados que eran. Lo cual…

\- ¿Y la _Loba_ nunca se ha embarazado? –consultó, curiosa de si había alguna descendencia de su amante pelirrojo, suelta por ahí.

\- Ella no puede tener hijos, lo descubrieron rápidamente cuando fue obvio que no se quedaba embarazada. Un accidente cuando fue niña. –explicó Nadine- Creo… -aventuró, paseando la mirada a su alrededor- que una de las razones por las que fervientemente Gretel quiso que Will amase a Lila, es que ella podía darle la familia que ambos no podían tener. Aun una pirata, como ves, tiene sueños como tú o como yo.

\- ¿Tú también deseas tener una familia? –aventuró, dejando la carta a un lado.

\- Por supuesto. Aunque aún no. En mi caso, es mejor pensarlo bien. No quisiera condenar a mis hijos en una sociedad que no los acepten. Tampoco quisiera criarlos en un barco, aunque podrían ser libres. –se levantó, con una sonrisa calma- Bien, debo admitir que no vine solo a visitarte.

\- ¿En verdad…? –Rhonda enmarcó una ceja, con curiosidad- ¿Y a qué has venido?

\- Me gustaría que me dejaras hablar con _ser_ Curly. –pidió la mulata, pronunciando suavemente el " _ser_ ", la contracción del " _senior_ " en el latín que significaba " _señor_ " y como se hacía llamar el pintor que su padre había acogido en su casa.

\- ¿Qué? –abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levantó, casi tropezándose con el borde de su vestido- Debes estar bromeando ¿Y para qué quieres hablar con él? Estoy segura que los piratas y los pintores no tienen mucho en común.

\- Me han enviado a pagarle. –sonrió, divertida, al saber que tenía información que su amiga deseaba conocer- Él es alguien muy importante para Helga y Gretel ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Disculpa…? –Rhonda pudo jurar que sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y era consciente que no era algo de señoritas, pero casi corrió hacia Nadine y la zarandeó sin delicadeza alguna- ¿Muy importante? ¿Curly?

\- _Ser_ Curly. –corrigió la chica, visiblemente divertida- Claro que sí, ya viste por ti misma que también es un inventor ¿Verdad? Obviamente sus creaciones no se limitan a barquitos de vapor. –observó hacia la puerta- Si pudieras llamarlo…

\- No puede ser… ¿Y se puede saber en qué les ayuda ese loco? –aventuró Rhonda- No puedo creer que me mantuvieses con esta información oculta. –apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas- Has estado jugando conmigo.

\- Un poco. –Nadine le guiñó un ojo, divertida- Pero solo porque me ha parecido increíblemente divertido. Oh… no te pongas así. –extendió sus manos, tomando las de su amiga- Soy una pirata, no puedes evitar mi mal comportamiento.

\- Me suena a que te excusas con tu trabajo para justificar tus torturas hacia mi persona. –masculló Rhonda, conteniendo un suspiro ligeramente trágico y se enderezó, con dignidad, antes de estirar una campanilla junto a la puerta.

En unos minutos llegó una de las sirvientas y le pidió que trajera al pintor ahí. La muchacha no preguntó y asintió, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Rhonda se sentó en su lugar, estirando su vestido y mantuvo su mentón en alto. Sus manos dejaron de juguetear con nervios y se volvieron calmas sobre su regazo, acompasando la postura digna y señorial de todo su cuerpo.

\- Casi pareces una reina. –Nadine se sentó otra vez, con más tranquilidad y sonrió- ¿Así te comportas con _ser_ Curly cuando entra a una habitación? Casi pareces una Diosa dignándote a mirar a un mortal.

Rhonda no le iba a decir a su amiga que él ya la había comparado con diferentes Diosas en el pasado. Ella actuaba así porque… bueno… esa era la forma en que una dama debía actuar frente a un pretendiente que tenía las de perder ¿No?

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y se mantuvo indiferente, se entretuvo con el encaje de sus mangas, mientras lo sentía entrar y cerrar atrás de sí. Casi adivino sus movimientos. La miró primero a ella, a pesar de estar a un lado y quiso acercarse, arrebatado como era, pero reparó en Nadine, se detuvo, dudó y luego se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Me llamaba señorita Welligton?

La voz suave, nada ronca, casi de poeta, muy cercana, apasionada al dirigirse a ella, como si no se hubiesen visto en días a pesar de que su separación llevaba tan solo unos minutos. Todo eso la envolvió y ella mantuvo su mentón en alto, señalando a su amiga.

\- Dejémonos de teatros, señor Curly. Al parecer, mi visita tiene algo para usted. –sentenció, regresándolo a ver, sintiéndose ligeramente molesta.

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué él no le había dicho que hacía inventos para los piratas? ¿Acaso debía hacerlo? No eran íntimos, no había justificación alguna. Él solo pregonaba derroches de amor hacia ella, pero eso no lo volvía su pretendiente ni su amante.

Dios…

¿Había pensado en _amante_?

\- Yo…

\- Rhonda sabe quién soy, _ser_ Curly y para quien trabajo. –Nadine habló amablemente, comprensiva, como un bálsamo sobre las duras palabras que su amiga había dicho- Así que no tiene que fingir más. –buscó en un bolsillo oculto y extendió una muy pesada bolsa que sonó como si joyas y monedas se mezclaran ahí.

\- ¿La _Sirena Dorada_ vuelve a pagarme con parte de un botín? –negó Curly, con un tono divertido que Rhonda nunca había escuchado. Él tomó la bolsa y la abrió- Realmente es curioso como calculan ustedes mis pagos. Ya he dicho que entre oros y gemas esto es mucho más de lo que podrían pagarme con dinero. –sopesó la bolsa, aun así y metió su mano entre las joyas- Antiguas reliquias y recientes robos, veo que es algo variado lo que tenemos aquí.

\- Las protecciones y trampas en nuestros barcos valen la pena. Una buena defensa garantiza la vida de muchos. Y su silencio también es vital, _ser_ Curly. –Nadine se encogió de hombros- Al final, es un pago justo.

\- No me quejo. En realidad… -él se giró, solemne y clavó descaradamente su mirada sobre Rhonda- Aquí veo algo para usted, señorita Welligton.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente. Ya estaba cansada de recordarle que no estaba bien que la mirara de esa forma, ni tan directamente. Pero él parecía reacio a aprender. También sabía que no se llamaba Curly, que era el nombre que se había puesto en alguna corte, como artista, y se había dejado así. Pero ella notaba la ascendencia noble, el cuerpo alargado, la piel blanquecina, el cabello negro ligeramente desordenado recogido en una coleta baja, la manera en que se movía con soltura, cómodo, aun en sus formales trajes negros, como si fuese un instructor y no un artista. Él tenía ese tipo de sonrisa perpetua, divertido con el mundo como si fuese una gran caja de juguetes. Al parecer se dedicaba a vivir, a disfrutar, a experimentar. Él hacía todo lo que Rhonda no podría ni soñar hacer, él representaba la forma segura del mundo libre que Nadine le charlaba siempre.

Y ahora él extendía su mano hacia ella, con una preciosa cadena de oro de donde colgaba un enorme rubí en forma de corazón. Rhonda parpadeó, sorprendida, sin aliento. Antes de darse cuenta ya tenía el collar entre sus dedos, sintiendo la piedra cincelada.

\- Bien dicen que las joyas son frías, para que el calor de las mujeres las cobije. Ahí es donde pertenecen. –comentó Curly, acortando la distancia entre ellos, mirándola de esa forma profunda, devota, como llevaba haciéndolo por tanto tiempo.

Pero que ella había jurado que era un juego. Algo pasajero. Una locura.

No, seguía siendo una locura. Aun cuando parecía ser muy serio con sus proposiciones.

\- Debe estar bromeando… -era una pequeña fortuna entre sus dedos, muy pequeña pero valiosa. No podía estársela regalando.

\- Por supuesto que no, señorita Welligton. –Curly clavó su rodilla en el suelo, para estar a su altura y le sonrió suavemente- ¿Me permitiría ponérsela?

Aún tenía algo de pintura en los dedos y había una línea celeste sobre su nariz por culpa del último cuadro en que había estado trabajando. Él estaba cerca y tenía ese aroma a acuarelas y pergaminos que parecía ser casi su esencia natural. Pero pudo sentir que también tenía algo de… pólvora. Algo del inventor, del excéntrico, del explosivo amante que era.

¿Qué…?

Rhonda se paró, sonrojada y casi trastabilló ¿Qué había pensado? En un movimiento Curly llegó a su alcance y la tomó por la cintura, evitando que cayera sobre el sillón. Ella lo miró, diciéndose que debía gritar, soltarse, decirle a su padre que lo echara. Pero en su lugar asintió, estúpidamente, porque nunca, nadie, la había querido tanto como para ponerla por encima de algo tan costoso. No era la joya lo que la sorprendía, era saber que él se desprendía de algo que podría darle una excelente vida, solo para regalársela. Eso era… inesperado, agradable, real. Él era real. No era un juego de cotejos y conveniencias.

Curly sonrió, la soltó solo para tomar el collar y sin apartar la mirada de ella, lo abrochó en su cuello, rozándole con los dedos la nuca a través del complejo peinado. Rhonda sintió su cuerpo erizarse, aunque era una locura. Pero nunca había visto al pintor tan feliz, tan devotamente, entregadamente, fervientemente feliz. Todo eso era tan nuevo que la superaba y por un momento decidió mirar, hacer lo que Curly hacía y bebió todo con sus ojos para recordarlo.

\- Yo… -la voz de Nadine sonó dubitante- Algo me dice que debería irme. Ya vendré por la carta de respuesta después. No olvide ir a los muelles esta noche, _ser_ Curly.

Rhonda parpadeó y se alejó como si hubiese tocado fuego. Y técnicamente eso había hecho. Nadine lucía igual de sorprendida pero gratamente. Curly se disculpó, volviendo a su natural torpeza, casi dejó caer un florero y retomó a su compleja conversación de colores, de pinturas y salió, hablando consigo mismo.

\- Él es raro… -susurró Rhonda, mirándolo irse.

\- Pero es bueno. –Nadine avanzó, segura- Un excéntrico y extraño sujeto, lo admito, pero te mira como si fueses el mundo mismo para él. –sonrió- La vida es solo una, mi estimada amiga, no la desperdicies solo porque la gente dice que es tu obligación ¿Si?

Solo con eso, se retiró, asegurando que volvería después. Rhonda apenas asintió, intrigada y se dejó caer en el sillón, mirando el collar que sabía debía quitarse y ocultarlo. No, debía devolverlo, porque era muy costoso. Pero simplemente no podía.

La vida era solo una…

Pero ¿Valía la pena el riesgo?

La puerta se abrió, a sus espaldas y antes de girarse supo quién era. Siempre sabía cuándo se trataba de Curly, él tenía una mirada tan intensa que era imposible confundirlo.

\- Lamento tanto haberla avergonzado frente a su amiga, señorita Welligton, no era mi intención. –comenzó, ingresando, dudando en la puerta.

\- Puede cerrarla, _ser_ Curly. –aceptó y sin darse cuenta por fin lo trató con el respeto que él siempre exigía que le dieran pero que ella burlonamente no le daba.

\- Por favor, solo Curly. Cuando se trata de usted, es como si me llamara por mi nombre. –el joven avanzó, alargado, nervioso. Tan lejos de sus creaciones, parecía un manojo de inseguridades.

Hasta que la veía y parecía que todo se perdía, porque adquiría una seguridad devota, como si hubiese encontrado el mismo norte. Él ni siquiera dudó y volvió a arrodillarse frente a sus pies, como un siervo frente a su Diosa.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que no haga estas cosas? Si mi padre lo ve, terminará encerrado en alguna prisión o fusilado. –lo regañó, levantando el mentón, sintiendo que hablaba con el aire cuando se trataba de esas cosas.

\- ¿Y cuántas veces debo decirle, señorita Welligton, que adoro cuando me habla en ese tono? Como una reina o una Diosa. Solo me hace sentir afortunado a sus pies. –él sonrió, encantado y apartó su revuelto cabello de su frente para mirarla mejor- Me hace imaginar lo maravillosos que serían mis días si en cada uno de ellos usara ese tono de reina y me mirara de esa manera, como una Diosa, porque significaría que estoy en el cielo mismo. A su lado.

Rhonda negó, sin apartar la mirada ¿Cómo podía ser tan osado? ¿Cómo…?

\- Usted será su propia perdición.

\- No, señorita Welligton, usted será mi perdición. Y no me importa. –la miró, entregado y luego a sus dedos, como si estas fuesen joyas- ¿Podría tomar su mano? Aun sobre el guante, sería una bendición.

Rhonda pensó en negarse, minutos antes había notado que la cercanía del pintor no era buena y que la hacía perder la batalla. Pero asintió. Por alguna razón, quería verlo feliz. Y se entretuvo al notar que el simple tacto de su mano enguantada le hacía brillar los ojos, dándole una sonrisa que ella hubiese jurado que solo los niños poseían y que los adultos lamentablemente perdían. Nunca encontraría algo similar, lo sabía. Nadie la miraría de esa forma. Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando notó que Curly besó su mano. Ni siquiera pudo sentir el calor de sus labios, pero toda su piel se estremeció inmediatamente, hasta que notó que le faltaba el aire. Eso no estaba bien. Rhonda retiró su mano con rapidez y lo observó con molestia. Él sonreía, con picardía, mientras se enderezaba.

\- Solo pido una oportunidad, señorita Welligton. El mundo que le ofrezco puede ser lo que usted desee, pero mucho más. –la miró con un brillo peligroso, estratégico- Solo acompáñeme esta noche a los muelles.

\- Una dama no puede salir de esa manera, menos con un… -se cortó y para ocultar el camino por donde sus pensamientos se habían dirigido, decidió apartarse, creando distancia entre ambos.

\- ¿ _Pretendiente_? –acertó Curly, con una amplia sonrisa y se acercó sin dudarlo, girándola para mirarla fijamente- Eso es fácil de solucionar. Yo le dejaré unas ropas de hombre para que pueda usarlas y cuando la casa se retire a descansar, lanzaré tres piedras a su ventana. La ayudaré a salir por ahí. Nadie se enterará de su aventura y yo seré dichoso por robarle unas horas. Si desea, volveremos antes de que nadie se dé cuenta. –volvió a tomar sus manos, sin rendirse- Por favor.

 _Si desea_ …

Él lo había hecho sonar como si hubiese la posibilidad de que no quisiera mantener todo eso oculto.

Pero obviamente era eso lo que quería, mantener un total bajo perfil. No llamar la atención para nada. Menos aún por una travesura. Pero… podría entregarle personalmente la carta a Nadine. El Aura debía estar en el muelle y por fin podría recorrer el famoso bajel liderado por una mujer y que había sido admirado por reyes y piratas por igual.

Y…

¿A quién engañaba?

Por muy desquiciante que fuese la idea, deseaba saber qué le ofrecía Curly. Tal vez, si miraba ese mundo, podría negarse más fácilmente y no permitir que su curioso deseo la empujase hacia algo que no podía obtener. En realidad, que no debía obtener.

\- Esta bien. –se cruzó de brazos- Lo acepto. Pero es porque deseo conocer dónde vive Nadine.

Él sonrió, ni siquiera parecía molestarle la excusa. Simplemente parecía despreocupado, como si hubiese temido tener que ingeniarse con alguna otra cosa para que dijera que sí. Rhonda no quiso adivinar que sucio truco había ideado el pintor, pues conocía muy bien que no era ningún santo y parecía que su moral estaba muy alejada a la de cualquier caballero de buena cuna. En realidad, con esos antecedentes debía negarse, por su propia seguridad, pero en lugar de eso se retiró hacia su dormitorio y fingió una lectura que no pareció llenarle la mente ni siquiera un poco. A las pocas horas una de sus sirvientas dejó un paquete y cuando lo abrió, encontró las ropas de hombre que Curly le había prometido. Algo culpable, las ocultó bien y mantuvo su sonrisa casual y su risa discreta en la cena, fingiendo que todo seguía siendo normal y que aún era la Rhonda que disfrutaba el ritmo constante de la vida familiar y social. Pero por dentro, su mente bullía ante las aventuras casi románticas que Nadine y Lila le habían contado ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿O caso pintaban todo de una manera poco realista?

La hora de partida se acercó, cuando por fin se quedó sola, saltó de la cama cálida y sacó las ropas que había ocultado. Rhonda se hizo un moño alto y entró en los ajustados pantalones que la hicieron sentir casi desnuda. El espejo cerca de su cama le enseñó cómo se entallaba la prenda de una forma que en los hombres era imposible. Casi se sentía expuesta, deseosa de ponerse un vestido o algo más. Muy para su pesar, la camisa que podría haberla cubierto, no hacía nada cuando la chaqueta se cerraba y parecía ceñir su cintura y enfocar toda atención a sus senos y caderas. Lamentablemente tuvo que vendarse para imitar el plano pecho de un joven, aunque su cintura y caderas seguían siendo un problema. El sombrero de viaje que se puso ocultaba sus rasgos y un pañuelo entorno a su boca dejaba solo sus ojos a la vista. No lucía como un hombre masculino, pero por lo menos podría pasar como un jovenzuelo salido de la niñez.

Los tres golpes en la ventana la hicieron saltar y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba abriendo las cortinas y dejando que la brisa fría entrara. Curly había conseguido una escalera y la ayudó a bajar, con sus manos guiándola, acariciando sus piernas y caderas hasta que tocó el suelo. Por un momento quiso gritarle, empujarlo lejos, pero la idea de caer o ser atrapada solo hizo que lo mirara con furia latente y se ocultara mejor atrás del pañuelo.

\- Te ves preciosa. –fue todo lo que dijo él, en un susurro carente de cualquier sentimiento que no fuese adoración.

Rhonda lo miró, cubierto con un enorme abrigo, la brisa desordenaba ligeramente su cabello y las facciones del pintor parecían casi las de un adolescente, con el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y la amplia sonrisa de expectativa en sus labios. Ella asintió, aunque no supo bien por qué lo hacía y aceptó comenzar la caminata, hombro con hombro.

\- Me gustaría tomarte del brazo. Pero definitivamente eso llamaría la atención. –le comentó Curly, el pesar en su voz era palpable y miraba el brazo femenino como si le costara estar separado de ella- Lamentablemente vivimos en una sociedad muy restringida.

\- Pero así es el mundo civilizado. –y Rhonda se dio cuenta que respondía automáticamente, porque eso hubiese sido lo que se esperaba de ella, sin realmente sentir esas palabras.

Aun así, se dio cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo difería de ese tipo de pensamiento. Tal vez la llegada de Nadine a su vida o las cartas de Lila, quizás la felicidad en alta mar que otras personas habían alcanzado fuera de las fiestas, los carruajes y la política, parecían haberle abierto la mente. Ya no era la misma Rhonda que podía reírse tranquilamente del terrible vestido color ciruela que la señorita Balliorer había usado en la última fiesta de té y que la hacía ver como si estuviese afiebrada y con ronchas. Por alguna razón, lo que antes la había hecho feliz de forma complaciente, no parecía digno de su atención ahora. Porque había un mundo más grande al que podía aspirar y al parecer ella estaba atrapada. Pero… eso era imposible ¿No? La educación que había tenido siempre apuntó a cosas grandes, a ser la mejor, de alguna manera. Pero ¿Qué pasaba si de repente había formas de serlo y no estaba todo enlazado directamente con casarse y tener hijos?

Oh… de repente ese destino no parecía tan glamuroso como debía ser.

¿Acaso…?

Sus ojos buscaron los de Curly, pero él estaba atento a la calle, precavido, protegiéndola por si malandrines o borrachos decidían cruzarse en su camino. Él la quería, deseaba su seguridad pero la consideraba apta para un tipo de vida que ni siquiera Rhonda entendía del todo ¿Él era un boleto para salir de un destino pobremente inspirador? No. Si realmente deseara escapar, podría pedírselo a Nadine, estaba segura que obtendría escapar con ella y Lila, ser una más en ese mundo de piratas, sin tener que enlazar su vida a un hombre.

Pero eso no era lo que quería.

Entonces ¿Qué deseaba?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando el romper de las olas la hizo levantar la vista. Ahí, algunos barcos se mecían suavemente, a considerable distancia unos de otros. Pero un bajel llamó su atención y por primera vez no tuvo que fingir indiferencia. No había nadie que la juzgara por recorrer el iluminado barco, que con su toque fantasmal, tenía consigo un murmullo de voces cantantes y risas animadas. Curly le sonrió, con ánimo y la tomó del brazo sin dudarlo. Antes de darse cuenta o poder refutar que sus ropas no eran las adecuadas para estar en público, se encontró subiendo por la pasarela y llegando a la cubierta del bajel. Un susurro de cuerdas fue todo el aviso que obtuvo antes de dar un paso hacia atrás ante la repentina caída desde el cielo de una joven mujer, asiática y de largos cabellos negros.

\- Phoebe. –saludó Curly- ¿Esta tu capitana?

\- Por aquí. –le lanzó una larga mirada a Rhonda, con curiosidad y después de sonreírle, comenzó a guiar la marcha hacia el otro extremo de la cubierta, de donde venían los cantos.

\- Siempre supe que habían mujeres en el barco de la _Sirena Dorada_ , pero es sorprendente. –murmuró Rhonda, fascinada por la manera en que la joven frente a ellos se movía, increíblemente ágil y despreocupada, vestida con menos ropa que ella, su cabello suelto y los pies descalzos. Toda ella destilaba vida.

Rápidamente notó que esa característica era común en las mujeres del barco. En especial en la capitana.

La velada se le hizo rápida. Las bromas de Helga, la famosa _Sirena Dorada_ , dejaron muy en claro que Curly había hablado de ella hasta el cansancio ¿Le extrañó eso? En realidad no. Todo lo contrario, había un encanto insólito en todo eso. La tripulación, hombres y mujeres por igual, la observaban con interés, algunos con fascinación y era increíble encontrar que por norma general, la tripulación de Helga era ingeniosa e inteligente, con conocimientos sobre la corona francesas y holandesa que nadie hubiese creído saber. Aunque fue una decepción saber que Lila estaba en el bergantín de la _Loba_ y que se estaban abasteciendo en otra isla, Rhonda se animó intercambiando conversaciones con Arnold. Por primera vez tuvo que admitir que no era el soso hombre que creyó que sería el prometido de su amiga. En realidad, era alguien muy simpático y parecía que sin los estrictos regímenes sociales, podía tratarla con total libertad.

Si, era eso.

Todas esas personas se conocían como… bueno… personas.

No había ninguna actitud tácita que tratara a las mujeres como menos. No se sentía menos preciada o tratada como algo frágil. Rhonda descubrió que esa era la forma en que Curly la miraba constantemente, como una igual o un reto en muchos sentidos. La escuchaba y cuando ella parecía sobrepasada por alguna cosa que decía un miembro de la tripulación, el pintor le explicaba todo, sin justificaciones ni delicadezas, esperando de ella una comprensión digna de su nivel. Nunca hubiese imaginado algo así y el camino de regreso a casa, con el amanecer pronto a llegar, supo que Curly había cambiado la forma de ver su vida de una forma irreparable.

Nada sería igual. Jamás.

Sin pensarlo realmente, apoyó su mano en el codo masculino y lo forzó a detenerse frente a ella.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Rhonda negó, completamente seria. Una parte de ella estaba molesta con él, porque su mundo pudo haber sido diferente. Aun con las historias de Nadine y Lila, ella podía imaginar todo como un cuento de tierras lejanas y tarde o temprano su vida hubiese continuado el flujo esperado. Pero ya no podía verse en ese camino. Ni siquiera podía creer que lo pudiese lograr.

\- Tienes que hacerte responsable. –sentenció, cerrando sus puños en la chaqueta del hombre para zarandearlo hasta que lo tuvo contra su cuerpo- Yo iba a tener una buena vida. No excelente, no mala, pero buena. Ahora… -su agarre se volvió más fuerte- sé que no sería increíble esa vida. Y yo me merezco lo mejor.

\- Absolutamente.

\- Así que debes… -se cortó y lo observó con duda- ¿Disculpa?

\- Te mereces una excelente vida. –muy despacio se soltó del duro agarre femenino y acarició su mejilla- Y solo yo puedo dártela.

\- Que… -ella parpadeó y enmarcó una de sus cejas- Petulante.

\- Pero sabes que es verdad. –Curly sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella- Una excelente vida. Los mismos reyes querrán complacerte y hacerte feliz, con la esperanza de que me quede a su servicio por más tiempo. Las damas de la corte querrán saber de los lugares que conozcas, seguir la moda que impongas. Y tendrás la amistad de piratas y corsarios. Lo mejor de lo mejor. –le levantó el mentón, con una sonrisa segura en su boca- Una vida frenética, acelerada, excéntrica y admirable. Tú sabes que es verdad. Solo debes decirlo y comenzaré mi promesa.

\- ¿Y cuál sería? –el corazón le latió con fuerza, no sabía si lo amaba o si era lo correcto, pero cuando él la miraba así, sabía que nunca podría sentirse tan cálida y protegida, que nadie podría igualarlo.

\- La promesa de darte lo mejor. –entrecerró los ojos cuando su nariz acarició la femenina, hablando contra sus labios- Déjame besarte, Rhonda, déjame cumplir mi promesa.

Ni siquiera supo desde que momento él la tuteaba y ella se lo había permitido. Ni siquiera supo con exactitud qué estaba haciendo en medio de la calle, vestida de hombre, dejando que el pintor estuviese tan cerca. Todo podía salir terriblemente mal. Pero… Rhonda se estiró y acortó la distancia, lo sintió contra sus labios como la caricia más cálida y estremecedora que había sentido en su vida.

\- Júralo. –murmuró, buscando los ojos del hombre- Júralo por tu vida.

\- Lo juro. Mil veces si es necesario y mil vidas si es a tu lado. –respondió, ferviente, adorándola, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba con mucha más fuerza.

Rhonda suspiró y se estrechó contra él.

Si, le creía.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Un mundo de piratas con pocos piratas ¿Eh? Bien, esta era la perspectiva de aquellos que no tenían la vida tan… divertida, digamos y como aun así podía cambiar.

El " _ser_ " de Curly es inspirado en como llamaban a Leonardo da Vinci.

Me pareció interesante hacer que Rhonda fuese criada como parte de la nobleza baja, solo como una joven de alta cuna pero sin títulos y que después de una estricta educación descubriera que no todo es como se lo habían pintado.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo tiene prioridades que nunca olvida, pues debe prepararse para los peores tiempos.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	6. El príncipe en la Torre

**El príncipe en la Torre.**

El enorme dragón soltó un rugido feroz, deslizándose por los terrenos del castillo. La tierra misma vibró cuando la enorme criatura de piel rojiza apoyó sus garras en el suelo con fuerza. Los afilados dientes se mostraron y una bípeda lengua se asomó por entre sus caninos. Scott lanzó una mirada hacia la torre más alta del castillo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

\- ¿En serio? –gritó, sonriendo de lado- ¿Un dragón guardián?

La esbelta figura que lo espiaba se congeló en el acto y se quitó de la ventana rápidamente. El príncipe gitano soltó una divertida risa, indiferente ante la letal criatura que se movía ágilmente, midiéndolo.

\- Un dragón. –se dijo a sí mismo, observando a la criatura de gran tamaño que casi era del mismo tamaño que el castillo- Por suerte no es un dragón celestial. –se animó.

La criatura era joven, por sus escamas rojizas sabía que era del tipo que lanzaba fuego. Eso y que muchas zonas del terreno estaban quemadas y casi carbonizadas. La criatura era defensiva, por suerte y solo atacaría si entraba en su territorio o hacía alguna maniobra agresiva. Lamentablemente no planeaba irse, así que necesitaba pasar ese _pequeño_ contratiempo ¿Asñ¡í que el príncipe estaba jugando a hacerse el difícil? Bien, le gustaba eso. Bueno, le encantaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con él ¿Para qué engañarse? Así que un simple dragón, una de las razas más temerosas, no iba a detenerlo. Después de todo era persistente, increíblemente reacio a dar su brazo a torcer. En especial cuando se estaba divirtiendo.

El dragón se plantó en la entrada a los terrenos del castillo y gruñó como signo de advertencia. Los dientes de esa criatura debían valer varias piezas de oro y un herrero pagaría muy bien por sus escamas para una cuantas armaduras. Muchos Círculos de Magos inclinarían sus favores hacia su dirección por la sangre y vísceras de la criatura. Oh, toda una pequeña fortuna humeante que lo separaba de su objetivo. Lamentablemente no podía vencer al dragón él solo y no quería perder días de cabalgata para encontrar a su amiga y su grupo de aventureros, contratarlos y volver para lidiar con la bestia. Su amiga era costosa, pero lo valía. Pero eso solo haría que su esquivo príncipe gastara otros baúles llenos de monedas para conseguir una peor criatura que sustituyera esta.

Así que debía darle una lección. Scott buscó uno de los regalos que el custodio de su clan le había regalado meses atrás ¿Quién diría que iba a usarla tan pronto?

Los gitanos eran un grupo de elfos nómadas, que permanecían vinculados directamente con la naturaleza y los Dioses élficos. Por norma general no se vería bien que su interés cayera sobre un humano, aun siendo príncipe, pero dado que era imposible tener descendencia con este, sabía que le perdonarían todo con tal de que prometiese tomar a alguna buena elfa para que fuese la madre de sus hijos. Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Por supuesto, su esquivo príncipe no estaba al tanto de eso. Si no, no hubiese puesto el dragón ahí. Pero estaba por saber las reglas del juego.

Scott tomó el regalo de su clan y acarició el monstruoso rostro tejido que las costuras creaban en el pequeño bolso.

\- Sophie. –saludó, aunque sabía que solo era un objeto y realmente no estaba vivo ni tenía género- Aquí hay algo para ti. –y lanzó el bolso hacia los pies de la bestia.

El dragón se inclinó, curioso e intentó olisquear el objeto de cuero que había caído abierto a sus pies. Gracias a la forma de las costuras, parecía que el bolso tenía la boca abierta y cuando la bípeda lengua lo tocó, un poco de magia se hizo presente. El enorme dragón fue absorbido por el monstruoso bolso, siendo llevado a otra dimensión. Ahí, donde la gran criatura había estado parada, amenazante, ya no había nada. Scott avanzó, ligero y tomó a _Sophie_ del suelo, cerrándola. El regalo de su custodio era su última protección, supuestamente. Pero era excelente para quitar molestos contratiempos. El gitano sonrió de lado y apartó su cabello negro de sobre su rostro, mirando hacia la ventana de la torre más alta.

\- ¿No podríais haber conseguido una criatura que combinara con vuestros ojos, por lo menos? –bromeó, avanzando tranquilamente hacia el castillo.

Un mes atrás, protecciones mágicas habían sido puestas por todo el terreno pero eran muy inferiores para él. Al apoyar sus manos sobre las enormes puertas, estas se iluminaron ligeramente y cualquier protección extra desapareció de inmediato, dejándolo pasar. El enorme recibidor estaba vacío, como solía encontrarse cuando el _malvado_ elfo hechicero se las apañaba para ingresar como amo y señor del lugar.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho con mi dragón? –retumbó la voz de su príncipe.

Scott levantó la mirada, sintiéndose satisfecho. La luz que entraba por el ventanal a las espaldas del príncipe, lo iluminaba en una gama de colores magistral. En verdad era un Dios Sol en la tierra. Bien decían que el día que el príncipe nació, había sido bendecido por el cochero de los cielos, por el Dios del Astro Sol. El príncipe Arnold lo observó con sorpresa en su mirada esmeralda y su cabello rubio casi brillaba en diferentes tonos gracias a la luz atrás de él.

\- Solo lo envié a otra dimensión. No sabría decir cuál. –comenzó a subir los escalones lentamente, asechándolo- ¿Acaso no os gustan los perros?

\- ¿Disculpad?

\- Para hacer de guardianes. –sonrió, clavando su mirada oscura en el príncipe- ¿Necesitabais un dragón? ¿De verdad? No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido, mi señor.

Arnold no se movió. Pero el gitano sabía que si hubiese querido huir, se las hubiese arreglado muy bien para evitar el contacto visual. Después de semanas de visitas constantes, el príncipe humano ya debía saber que no existía escapatoria si dejaba que lo mirase a los ojos. Así que Scott estaba al tanto de que por mucho que tuviese que luchar, todo era parte del juego. El rubio dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando Scott llegó a su altura y se chocó contra la pared. El elfo sonrió de lado, divertido y acercó más su rostro, capturando la esmeralda mirada llena de sorpresa. Arnold era tan dócil cuando se lo sacaba de su zona segura. Una maraña de bondad y luz profunda que lo volvía increíblemente fácil de manipular. Muy despacio, deslizó su dedo índice por sobre el puente de la nariz del rubio, bajo hasta la punta y subió. El príncipe entreabrió sus labios y su aliento cálido escapó en un tembloroso suspiro.

Exacto.

Así.

Tan fácil de manipular.

Scott bajó su dedo hasta seguir el perfil de los labios, primero el superior, delgado, muy masculino y luego el de abajo, un poco más grueso, mucho más cálido, que se separó más, siguiendo la caricia. El gitano sonrió de lado y bajó hasta el mentón, haciendo que abriera más la boca, cálida, jadeante. Al levantar los ojos notó que la sorpresa seguía en la mirada del príncipe, pero también algo de temeroso gusto, muy confuso y agradable.

Arnold luchaba contra todo eso. Y con obvias razones ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría que otra persona se presionara de esa forma en su vida? ¿Quién encontraría agradable saber que no existía voluntad o fuerza que pudiese contra su adversario y que este siempre vencería?

Scott y él se habían conocido en una reunión por tratados de mercado entre varios príncipes humanos, líderes enanos y custodios elfos. Scott había acompañado a su padre, dado que pronto tomaría su lugar y había ocupado un asiento secundario, junto a las visitas. Ahí había compartido una casual charla con una vieja amiga, una humana y prima de la reina de un vasto imperio. La charla había sido casual, comentando sobre nuevas aventuras y las recientes diversiones que Scott había encontrado con una pasajera amante enana que era increíblemente diestra con sus pequeños y suaves pies. Pero todo se cortó cuando escuchó a Arnold hablar. Por primera vez reparó en los miembros que asistían a la reunión y notó que el príncipe estaba luchando por los derechos de los gnomos que intercambiaban refinadas joyas entre varios reinos. Al inicio creyó que era un soñador pero cuando el rubio lo miró, intenso, seguro y pidió su opinión, Scott sintió como si irradiara una mezcla de magia y bendición divina. Obviamente lo había apoyado, más por mantener los ojos esmeraldas sobre él que realmente interesándose por la vida de otra especie.

Desde entonces se había presentado en el reino de Arnold, había aprovechado que los aventureros padres del mismo se encontraban en otro viaje heroico y se había instalado como visita inesperada, luego como casual pretendiente y ahora como perverso ladrón. El príncipe había dejado de ser un anfitrión dulce y nervioso a una fierecilla sin salida que intentaba dar lucha pero siempre terminaba atrapado.

\- Y bien ¿Estáis preparado para pedirme que os bese, mi señor? –preguntó, cínico, atrevido, acercando los labios del rubio hacia él, seguro de la respuesta que vendría ante su insolencia.

\- ¡Dejad de jugar conmigo! –Arnold lo empujó, como era lo esperado, despertando de su transe de placer y se movió rápidamente para crear distancia- ¿Cómo pudisteis destruir a mi dragón?

\- No lo destruí. –le recordó, casual, sin apartar sus fieros ojos del su presa- Lo envíe a otra dimensión.

\- Pero no sabéis donde está. Y obviamente no pensáis traerlo de vuelta. –acusó Arnold.

\- Obviamente. –se empujó desde la pared, con agilidad, usando su hombro y volvió a acortar las distancias.

\- ¿Podéis dejar de moveros como…? Como… -el rubio negó- Como un felino grande, me ponéis nervioso.

\- _Van'de_. –habló en élfico- ¿Tal vez buscáis la palabra _pantera_ , mi señor?

\- Exacto, dejad de moveros como tal. –Arnold levantó su dedo índice, acusándolo con obvia frustración pero tuvo que apartar la mano cuando notó que Scott estuvo a punto de lamerlo.

\- _Van'de_ es mi nombre élfico, casualmente. En vuestra lengua sería _Pantera_. Aunque prefiero Scott. –sonrió cínico, divertido- Una sílaba perfecta en vuestra boca cuando os haga llegar al clímax. Un nombre corto que recordar en ese momento ¿No creéis?

Arnold se sonrojó súbitamente y gruñó con frustración. Por un segundo se masajeó el entrecejo, ordenando sus pensamientos para diversión del elfo.

\- No desvíes el tema, embustero. Ese dragón fue costoso.

\- Bueno, mi señor, no debisteis poner uno en primer lugar. –el gitano sonrió, alcanzándolo y aprovechando la agilidad de su raza, dio alcance al príncipe, lo sobrepasó un poco y comenzó a caminar de espaldas frente a él- Vais a romper mi corazón.

\- ¿Acaso tenéis uno? –acusó Arnold, nervioso por la forma descuidada en que Scott daba pasos hacia atrás, sin mirar sobre su hombro- Vais a caeros.

\- ¿Os preocupáis por mí? –el pelinegro sonrió, dejando que su fino oído elfico lo guiara- Me conmovéis.

\- Sois imposible. –Arnold se detuvo, masajeando su entrecejo- Ahora ¿Cuál es vuestra excusa?

\- Y ahí tenéis razón. Mi razón sois vos, mi excusa es una carta de vuestros padres. Ellos se encuentran visitando mi clan y cuando supieron que soy amigo de su ilustrísimo hijo, me dieron esto para vos, mi señor. –extendió la carta, sonriendo hasta impulsarse e invadir el espacio del rubio- ¿No estáis feliz de mi vista? ¿No lamentáis haber puesto ese terrible dragón? El fuego hubiese quemado vuestra preciosa carta.

\- Estaba seguro que no os haría daño. –sentenció Arnold, tomando el delicado sobre color lavanda que supo, era de su madre.

\- Así que confiáis en mis capacidades y no queréis realmente que sufra daño alguno. –Scott bajó su voz, volviéndola más gruesa hasta que se apoyó descaradamente contra el pecho del rubio y se inclinó para llegar a su oído- ¿Hubieses sufrido si me hubiese retirado por culpa de vuestro dragón?

\- Yo sabía que no haríais eso. –Arnold retrocedió otra vez, golpeándose contra la baranda que daba hacia la planta baja- Por mucho que vuestra presencia me moleste, no os deseo ningún mal.

\- Entonces… -las manos de Scott se abrieron y recorrieron ávidamente los costados del esbelto humano- El dragón no era para asustarme, ni para vencerme. Así que… ¿Era otra de vuestras excusas y justificaciones? ¿Así os decís que hacéis todo para mantenerme lejos de vuestro cuerpo? Oh, mi señor… -sopló ligeramente contra el oído del chico, que tembló inmediatamente bajo su tacto- ¿Sois tan crédulo que os creéis vuestras propias débiles mentiras?

\- Os equivocáis. Yo… -Arnold se cortó cuando las manos llegaron al borde de su pantalón y sacaron su camisa para luego meterse bajo esta, directo contra su piel- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hacéis?

\- Os toco. Así de simple. Yo no me engaño, os deseo a mi lado, os deseo conmigo. Así de simple. –subió sus manos, sintiendo la piel cada vez más cálida y se apoyó con más descaro, dejó que su cadera cayera sobre la del rubio, confirmando que no era el único que tenía ciertas _tensiones_ inferiores- ¿Qué excusa usáis cuando me voy y os tocáis, gritando mi nombre? –le mordió ligeramente la oreja, muy suave, pero el príncipe gimió con increíble fuerza- Oh… ¿He dado en el clavo? ¿Os he dejado tan mal atendido, mi señor?

\- Tenéis un ego muy grande, señor elfo. –Arnold entreabrió los ojos, agitado, notando que el rostro del pelinegro estaba sobre el suyo- Os equivocáis tanto.

\- Solo debéis pedir un beso. Solo uno y yo me encargaré de todas vuestras necesidades. –se acercó mucho más.

\- No soy vuestro juguete. –Arnold luchó, lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, buscando creando distancia.

Y Scott lo tomó con fuerza por las muñecas, levantándolas sobre la cabeza del chico y besó su cuello. Muy despacio, dejó que sus labios hicieran un lento camino, bajando por su garganta y creando pequeños círculos sobre la manzana de Adán hasta llegar abajo y besarlo ahí. Arnold se estremeció, removiéndose agitado y se arqueó en su dirección. El gitano sonrió, le dio otro beso, más cerca de su clavícula y dejó que sus dientes crearan caminos carmesí sobre la delicada piel expuesta.

\- ¿Juguete? –aferró su agarre sobre las muñecas del rubio y con su mano libre acarició el vientre bajo del mismo- Os estoy dando una opción. Una oportunidad. Si fuerais una entretención, hace mucho os hubiese tenido a mi servicio, de rodillas y completamente desnudo, mi señor.

También mentía sobre eso. Arnold no tenía una opción. Toda posibilidad de ser libre había desaparecido en el segundo mismo en que se miraron en esa reunión. No había duda alguna de que haría suyo al príncipe humano, al dulce corazón del Astro Sol. La única verdadera opinión que iba a tener el rubio era que tanto tardarían en jugar. Y solamente porque él adoraba el juego preliminar, escalando todos los muros y destruyéndolos. Como ese de ahí, justo con sus dientes estaba destruyendo las tontas ideas de Arnold de que el delicado placer era el único que existía.

Al final, lo moldearía en la mejor versión de él.

\- ¿Y si…? –lo escuchó jadear, falto de aire y solo por eso lo premio presionando más su cadera, acariciándolo con su cuerpo cercano- ¿Y…? Oh… -Arnold se aclaró la garganta, luchando vanamente por soltarse- ¿Y si lo pidiera? ¿Eventualmente os cansaríais, verdad? Yo quedaría como un desastre, vuestro desastre, en espera de que otra persona lo recogiera.

Scott soltó una pequeña risa, lobuna, gruesa y mordió el punto entre el cuello delicado y el hombro. Lo mordió, duro, succionó con fuerza. Arnold gimió, gritó y sus piernas se doblaron ante el doloroso placer inesperado. El gitano sonrió más y mantuvo su agarre, forzándolo a quedarse parado, quieto en su lugar, entre la pared y él. No tenía opción alguna. Scott sabía quecon esa mordida serrucante en ese punto de estrés tan común, podía ser aniquilador. Tan placentero y tan agónico. Pero no iba a darle tregua.

\- Me tenéis en tan malos términos, mi señor…

\- Porque… -Arnold respiró agitado, desesperado- Sois egoísta. Solo os importan vuestras cosas.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? –lo lamió una última vez antes de buscar sus ojos- Si, soy egoísta. Mi magia… -agitó los dedos de la mano que no tenía capturadas las muñecas del príncipe, electricidad corrió por estos, suavemente, como corrientes y dado que sus dedos estaban sobre el vientre inferior del rubio, este se agitó, levantando las caderas, moviéndolas, gimiendo sorpresivamente por el ligero estímulo- no es una herramienta para servir a nadie que no sea yo. Mi raza… -destacó su largo y delgado cuerpo, serpenteó contra Arnold, obligándolo a lanzar el rostro hacia atrás para poner el suyo por encima de este- es otra herramienta para mis placeres y beneficios en las cortes humanas. Mi cuerpo esta para buscar placer. Así que pedidme un beso y seréis mío. Bien habéis dicho, me importa lo mío. Y si lo sois, no habrá nada por encima de vos. No os abandonaré ¿O acaso me veis abandonado un brazo o un ojo?

Arnold negó, sorprendido.

\- Exacto. Eso seréis, irremplazable. –se inclinó, rozó con sus labios el pómulo del rubio, fue directo hacia su oído y le susurró, sugerente- Mío para besar, para lamer, poseer y ser poseído. Mío para tocar, morder, arañar y rogar. Mío, para adorar como al Astro Sol, mío para doblegar, suspender y destruir. Mío. –mordisqueo el lóbulo masculino, lo escuchó jadear con más fuerza, incentivándolo a usar más fuerza- Mío para cada perversa, oscura y lujuriosa idea que tenga. Mío para ser mi refugio, mi compañero y mi paz.

\- Besadme… -rogó Arnold, girando un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para mirarlo- Besadme ya y parad con esta tortura. Nunca tuve una opción contra vos ¿Verdad?

\- Jamás. –el gitano aceptó, dándole una tentativa lamida sobre su labio inferior- Me vais a rogar tanto… -se estremeció de solo pensarlo- Y voy a complaceros tanto…

\- ¡Ya os estoy rogando! –le hizo ver, frustrado, Arnold se movió, levantó las caderas, buscando su tacto y giró más el rostro hasta que tuvo que forzarse para acortar la distancia entre ambos- ¡Besadme…! Por favor.

Scott sonrió, soltó las muñecas del humano porque su otra mano estaba muy cómoda metida dentro del pantalón del rubio. Así que uso su mano libre para tomarlo del mentón y lo besó. Por primera vez. Y no se dejó nada. Sin ceremonias, recorrió la cálida boca, mordió cada posible carne suave y succionó sugestivamente la lengua de Arnold, lo hizo gemir bajo él y se separó abruptamente para que se quedara deseoso de más.

\- Estoy a vuestro servicio. –susurró, cayendo de rodillas y besando el vientre del rubio sobre la ropa, bajando sus manos hacia el pantalón que ya estaba abierto.

Arnold jadeó sorprendido pero asintió, carente de palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía.

Pero Scott lo sabía. El príncipe humano también estaba a su servicio, para lo que fuese. Ya era suyo desde hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente le enseñaría el placer y el amor que significaba eso.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Este salió corto porque Scott es un atolondrado de mil demonios. No conozco la persona en este mundo, ni en otros que pueda tenerlo en vela demasiado tiempo ¿Él quiere algo? ¡Él lo obtiene! ¿Tiene opción ese algo si es que ese algo es un alguien? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Este chico se salta todo. Así que ¿Quería a Arnold? No había Helga que salvara al rubio ni Gretel que pidiera trato especial. Así que lo obtuvo. Y ya. Aun en su versión más amable que es la de enamorado. Si, cuando se enamora tortura a su interés romántico.

¿Soy la única que quiere golpearlo? ¿Si? Creo… rayos.

Bien, otra pareja muy pedida. Este es el primer yaoi (chico con chico) en esta sección. Ya la otra ( _"Cazando lo Desconocido"_ ) tuvo su yaoi y su yuri (chica con chica). Interesante ¿No?

 **Reglas de la Manada:** En lobo sabe que todo tiene un propósito, un efecto en el mundo. Por ende su vida tiene un propósito, su vida da un efecto en el mundo. No es un desperdicio, ni es algo que se pueda desperdiciar. Vale. Mucho. Un lobo lo sabe. Por eso lucha.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	7. El borde de la Moral

**Misterios del Alma**

 _Segunda Parte_

 **El borde de la Moral**

Último año en Hogwarts. Por fin era una adulta que podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Miembro de la Casa más leal, amigable y fraternal de todas, Hufflepuff, la primera von Bismarck que no era Slytherin ¿Había hecho algo especial ante tal distinción? En realidad nada, ninguna profecía divina, ni ningún logro increíble. Simplemente había aceptado ser Hufflepuff, la Casa de los leales. Un futuro brillante la esperaba, con el prestigio de ser sangre pura, descendiente de una larga línea de magos alemanes. El mundo a sus pies, con las ventajas que deseara para hacer lo que quisiera.

¿Y qué había hecho cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad en las vacaciones? Volver a Hogwarts, cursar el último año de estudios, encerrándose en un lugar de niños buenos, mientras compartía clases con diferentes Casas, unos ruidosos, otros prepotentes y otros que querían jugar a ser los chicos malos del castillo. Una letanía. Un total aburrimiento. Y estaba ahí, por propia decisión, mirando las velas flotantes en esa oficina, con la respiración agitada, sabiendo que ese era su lugar. Si, había tomado la correcta decisión al declinar la oferta de su padre cuando le dijo que podía quedarse en casa y no asistir al último año de estudios.

Si, pertenecía a Hogwarts, estaba feliz al estar ahí porque la mayoría de la gente que le importaba estaba ahí.

Para ser alguien carente de moral, que solo se movía por la lealtad a los suyos y la felicidad que estos podían tener… Gretel en verdad tenía algo por las personas de buen corazón. Ellos eran su brújula de moral. Tal vez fuese un deseo de compensación ¿Quién sabía? Pero algo en la bondad que brillaba en una mirada sincera la dejaba sin argumentos.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice daño?

La voz masculina la hizo retirar su mirada del techo. Siempre había querido hacerlo sobre un escritorio. Por muy ególatra que sonara, estaba segura que se debía ver endemoniadamente atractiva, completamente desnuda, sobre la dura madera y con las piernas recogidas a los costados, como un pequeño festín a los ojos de su amante. Y tal vez tenía razón, porque él había sido endiabladamente salvaje, la había sacudido con cada placentero arrebato. Casi le dolían los dedos por sostenerse del borde del escritorio para no terminar cayéndose. Pero no cambiaría nada, había visto estrellas por unos preciosos segundos y lo había sentido estremecer como nunca cuando jadeó su nombre.

\- No tienes que preocuparte. –Gretel se apoyó sobre su codo, enderezándose un poco y dejó salir su aliento para apartar un mechón rubio que caía sobre su mirada- Solo pensaba.

\- Espero que no en alguna tarea que tengas que hacer.

Ella rio, abiertamente y se mordió el labio inferior, dándole una larga mirada. Por amor a toda la comunidad mágica, ese hombre era increíblemente atractivo. Ahí, sentado sobre el cómodo sillón, observándola con todo el cuerpo relajado y desnudo para ella. Le gustaba que fuese tan lampiño, sin vello alguno sobre su pecho y apenas unos cuantos en los brazos y piernas. Tan perfecto, cálido, dorado, podía cubrirla con su cuerpo y cobijarla.

Aunque no era la primera vez que se dejaban llevar por la pasión, esa ocasión había sido única. Por culpa de esos moralismos ridículos que él tenía sobre esperar a que ella alcanzara la mayoría de edad, Gretel sentía que estaban igualándose del tiempo perdido. Lo había esperado por años, paciente, insistente, derrumbando las buenas intenciones del hombre hasta que no pudiese escapar. Después de todo ¿Qué era la moral? Solo una línea de normativas y buenos juicios que podía mantener el equilibrio social, pero a veces eran un tonto tormento. O, como en su relación, había tardado las cosas entre ambos por un par de años ¡Endemoniados largos años!

\- Pienso en ti. –se explicó- Te hago responsable de que volviera este año cuando bien pude heredar el negocio familiar si así lo deseaba.

\- Entonces no me sentiré mal. –él sonrió, como el niño bueno que era- Una buena educación es la base del éxito, señorita von Bismarck.

\- ¿Dándome lecciones en plena madrugada? Que descaro, profesor Shortman. –regañó, saltando desde el escritorio hasta el regazo del hombre.

Si, era una locura. Los podían atrapar en el despacho del profesor, lo sabía. Un año más y no tendrían que estarse ocultando de todo el mundo. Pero había dedicado dos años en persuadir a ese hombre tan moralista, como para que la idea de darle otro año para que encontrara otro _pero_ a lo suyo le parecía estúpido. Además, él podía huir todo lo que quisiera, era obvio que su atracción era mutua.

\- No puedo dejar de ser tu profesor, Gretel. En teoría, debería darte buen ejemplo. –y la mirada oscura brilló con cierta duda- No trasnochándote y haciendo algo que…

\- Oh… detente ahí. –ella tomó su rostro, divertida- Miles, aquí, ahora, solo eres un hombre para mí. El amante que hasta hace minutos atrás destruyó todos los conceptos que tenía sobre el placer y los volvió mil veces mejores. No sé, tal vez sea el escritorio. –bromeó, guiñándole un ojo- El hombre que quiero conmigo, para ser específicos. No eres mi profesor. –sonrió de costado- Claro, a menos que quiera jugar a ser una estudiante _muy_ traviesa que se merece un buen castigo. –jugó, mordiendo el mentón del hombre, justo donde se partía y que tanto le gustaba recorrer con su lengua.

Él suspiró, la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo. Lo hacía de la manera desesperada de aquel que ha visto terribles cosas. Miles no quería perderla, ni que se disolviera entre sus dedos, ella lo sabía. Gretel besó su mejilla despacio, buscando calmarlo, sabiendo que el profesor venía con equipaje, con la pérdida de una esposa y un hijo no nacido. Él era un Gryffindor, un luchador, había visto lo peor de la última guerra y había perdido mucho. Obviamente se había unido al cuerpo docente de Hogwarts para hacer un lugar mejor, para ayudar a las nuevas generaciones. No para caer rendido ante los pies de una alemana descarada que para colmo era su estudiante. Ella lo sabía. Pero esa era la cuestión, Miles no se había interesado en ella porque fuese joven, porque llevase faldas cortas y cruzara sus piernas en clases para distraerlo. Él no se había rendido solo porque Gretel se había metido en su oficina, en su rol de asistente de clase y se había agachado, dándole la espalda, con todo el descaro y razón de causa. No. Miles se había interesado en ella porque ambos compartían penas y soledad, porque podían conversar como dos iguales y podían comprenderse el uno al otro. Gretel bien podría haber tenido su edad y tal vez eso hubiese hecho las cosas más fáciles, pero la historia seguiría siendo la misma. Miles no había pensado sustituir a su esposa con ella. Nunca lo haría, pero se encontraba feliz. Ella lo sabía, porque había notado que ahora sonreía más, quese permitía bromear y pensar en el futuro. Ya no era un sobreviviente que buscaba ser útil para otros. Ahora tenía una vida y al demonio quien pensara que estaba mal.

Ella lo amaba. Aunque no se lo había dicho, por miedo a asustarlo. Miles aún estaba procesando todo lo que estaba pasando entre ambos como para soltarle esa bomba. Pero por lo menos habían dado el salto final. Ya no eran besos que luego él juraría que no se repetirían, ya no la estrecharía con pasión y luego la soltaría como si ella fuese fuego. Ahora la abrazaba con miedo a que desapareciera y Gretel se sentía en el lugar al que realmente pertenecía.

\- No sé qué hice para merecerte. –susurró Miles, rozando con su barba de la tarde la piel delicada de la chica, justo cerca de su hombro.

\- Bueno… -Gretel se separó y tomó una de las manos masculinas, mirando los largos dedos, bronceados, las pequeñas venas que se levantaban cuando él movía sus articulaciones- Obviamente yo estoy usándote por tu cuerpo. –jugó, mordiéndole el pulgar con una pícara risa.

Y esta rápidamente se transformó en un grito sorpresivo cuando él la levantó repentinamente y la recostó sobre el escritorio, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo. Por un momento ambos se miraron, de forma intensa, agitados. Tal vez comunicándose cosas que aún no tenían el valor para decir. Gretel se entretuvo con el perfecto contraste del rubio oscuro en ese cabello rebelde y el bronceado rostro de aventurero, la mirada oscura, casi negra, que nadie hubiese imaginado que una cara tan afable tendría. Pero ahí estaba, brillante, como una noche sin luna pero con mil estrellas. Y su sonrisa, pequeña, apenas dejando ver sus dientes en ese momento.

El torpe profesor, que la primera vez que había visto sus piernas había dejado caer su varita al suelo y ella había apoyado su pie sobre la misma solo para obligarlo a mirarla otra vez. El mismo hombre que se había atragantado con su saliva hasta casi ahogarse cuando la vio inclinarse descaradamente frente a él, dándole una vista privilegiada de su trasero cubierto con la descarada falda corta. Él, que era un torpe absoluto en mil cosas, podía ser tan intenso como el cielo mismo, cubriéndola.

Nunca hubiese reparado en el hombre si no fuese por su buen corazón, por la ayuda que había dado a Jaimie cuando esta lo había necesitado. Tan leal y bueno, con risa sincera y franca, aventurero, capaz de tomar una escoba y unirse a sus estudiantes en un partido amistoso. Él había robado su atención y hecho que nadie estuviese a su nivel. Ningún hombre se igualaba cuando los comparaba. Y Miles era suyo en ese momento, atrapándola contra el escritorio y dándole una larga mirada, repasando con gusto su cuerpo desnudo que se arqueaba para que la mirara por completo.

Las manos callosas subieron por su cadera, siguieron la forma de su vientre y fueron directo a su cintura donde se presionaron. Un dedo a la vez, como un pianista experimentado. Y ella soltó un chillido, seguido de una carcajada desesperada.

\- ¡Miles! –rogó, retorciéndose, presa de las cosquillas- ¡Oh no! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡No!

El hombre soltó una amplia carcajada, completamente divertido y negó totalmente seguro ¿Por qué habría de soltarla? Posiblemente era el único ser sobre la tierra que sabía que Gretel era cosquillosa. Usualmente nadie se atrevería a tocarla tan inofensivamente como para enterarse de ese detalle. Pero él no veía una letal chica, con los colmillos afilados. Miles pasaba por sobre todo eso, tenía la sabiduría de la edad para notar que había mucho más que poder y dominio en ese cuerpo pecaminoso.

\- Pero mis dedos son parte de mi cuerpo. Los estoy usando para hacerte feliz ¿No es eso lo que quieres? –preguntó, divertido, moviendo más fuerte los dedos- ¿Qué te haga feliz? ¿Eh?

Ella negó con fuerza, agradeciendo el hechizo que hacía insonora la habitación. Porque si sus gritos previos no habían atraído a nadie, definitivamente sus risas si y ¿Cómo iban a explicar el ataque de cosquillas que le estaba dando el profesor? En especial cuando ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

\- ¡Prefiero tus dedos en otra parte! –soltó, llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza para agarrarse del borde del escritorio y así hacer palanca y poder separarse.

\- Oh ¿Aquí…? –y aunque la voz fue increíblemente seductora, no lo fueron sus acciones.

Gretel soltó otra carcajada estrepitosa cuando los dedos llegaron a uno de sus pies y la otra mano se cerró en su tobillo para que se estuviese quieta. Ella chilló, como niña y negó con más fuerza ¡Se iba a morir! Ni siquiera podía respirar bien por las carcajadas y chillidos.

\- ¡No! -la alemana se aferró al bode superior del escritorio, intentando jalar su cuerpo y crear distancia pero en verdad no podía hacerlo- ¡Basta! –pidió.

Y en la desesperación movió su pie libre, buscando apoyarlo en el vientre del hombre y crear apoyo para empujarse lejos. Pero como no estaba viendo, no debió extrañarle que en el movimiento dio directo sobre la mejilla del rubio, con fuerza, mandándolo hacia el sillón, soltándola. Ella se quedó sobre el escritorio, agazapada y sorprendida, mirándolo con sorpresa cuando no se movió. Muy lentamente Miles llevó su mano a su mejilla y se la acarició dolorosamente.

Lo que hizo que ella soltara una carcajada divertida, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás. Él debía estarla fulminando con la mirada, pero no podía evitarlo. Eso era lo que amaba de Miles, era increíblemente expresivo, torpe, sin tener que aparentar. Totalmente transparente. Y la trataba como una igual.

\- Eso fue cruel. –acusó el hombre.

Ella volvió a sentarse sobre su regazo, sin poder evitarlo y acarició la mejilla del hombre. Aun así mantenía la risa, con sus ojos centellantes.

\- Tus ojos son casi celestes cuando te ríes así. –murmuró Miles, tomándola por la cintura- Te ves llena de energía.

\- Puedes acreditarte eso todo lo que quieras. –le aseguró Gretel, inclinándose en su dirección- Nunca me había sentido tan joven. –admitió, besándolo lentamente en los labios entreabiertos.

Lo hizo despacio, solo recorriendo ese sabor que conocía tan bien. Le gustaba la manera en que, aun cuando intentaba luchar contra eso, Miles siempre buscaba su boca a la menor oportunidad. La besaba entregado, aceptando todo lo que ella quisiera darle.

\- Eres joven. –le recordó, separándose un poco- Muy joven.

\- No inicies. –rogó, levantando su mano- Son solo unos cuantos años.

\- ¿Unos cuantos? –Miles negó, retirando toda sonrisa de su boca- Podría ser tu padre.

\- Pero no lo eres. –la rubia respiró hondo, ligeramente frustrada- Y no quiero que lo seas. Ya tengo un padre, uno fabuloso, cuando no se lo digas.

\- Uno que me mataría, con justa razón, si supiera lo nuestro. –sentenció el profesor, tomándola de las caderas para hacer que creara cierta distancia.

\- ¿Eso crees? –ella soltó una carcajada, burlona y se enderezó, poderosa sobre él.

Gretel era una von Bismarck, una dinastía de magos puros alemanes. Ricos, astutos, poderosos y adaptables. Siempre en el bando vencedor, negando cualquier conexión con quienes perdían o desaparecían. Un apellido lleno de orgullo que sabía tomar ventaja siempre.

\- Después de que mi madre muriera, segundos después de que yo naciera, mi padre enlutó, como tú lo hiciste. –comenzó, dejando las cosas claras, desnuda y poderosa sobre él- Ahora está felizmente casado. Ya dejó el luto, como tú. Su actual esposa es menor a mi padre con más de treinta años. Ambos se aman, Miles. –levantó su dedo índice, para evitar que él replicara- Tal vez no sepas cómo funcionan los sangre pura, pero en Alemania aún se cree en los matrimonios arreglados. Mis posibles prometidos…

Miles se enderezó, sorprendido. Sí, no le había contado esa parte. Tal vez hubiese sido bueno que lo hiciera antes pero no quería que otra cosa fuese una excusa entre ambos.

\- Déjame terminar de hablar. –pidió, manteniendo el tono frío- Mis posibles prometidos tienen desde un par de años menos que yo hasta algunos más que tú. Esos candidatos los escogieron mi padre y su actual esposa, a quien adoro. La única diferencia es que yo tengo la opción de escoger. Mi familia quiere que sea feliz y he rechazado a todos. Así que no, Miles Shortman, mi padre no te mataría si supiera lo nuestro. Lo único que pediría es que intentáramos mantener esto en bajo perfil para no llamar la atención indeseada dado que eres mi profesor. Y solo hasta que me gradúe. Pero nada más. –lo tomó del rostro, dado que él había bajado la mirada- ¿Entien…?

\- Auch… -cortó él, alejándose.

\- Oh Merlín. –Gretel se sintió culpable, había olvidado que segundos antes lo había pateado justo ahí, pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa- Y pensar que lo hice sin desearlo…

\- Eres una terrible enfermera. –acusó, acariciándose la mejilla- No te rías.

\- No puedo enojarme conmigo misma. Me amo un poquito más de lo que te amo a ti. Así que no puedo estar enojada conmigo. –se explicó, sonriendo de lado- Si hubiese sido otra persona… Bueno, digamos que ya no tendría el pie que te lastimó.

Miles la observó fijamente y sorpresivamente la tomó por el mentón, inclinándola en su dirección.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos juntos, Gretel? –preguntó con urgencia en su voz.

Ella parpadeó extrañada.

\- Bueno… si cuentas el primer beso que me diste, aun cuando luego te sentiste la peor persona del mundo… -calculó- Yo diría que más de un año y medio.

\- Nunca le pusimos una fecha ni hicimos nada oficial de nuestra relación ¿No? –se lamentó el rubio, sin separarla. Todo lo contrario, se inclinó para apoyar su frente contra la femenina- ¿Lo ves? No has tenido una relación normal, con una fecha que celebrar cada mes, flores, chocolates, joyas. No hemos tenido ni una sola cita, no hemos salido a comer ni paseado de la mano…

\- He tenido de eso, genio. –ella lucía divertida por el rumbo de la conversación- Ya he tenido parejas antes. Y si, es lindo todo eso. Pero puedo esperar. Además, hemos cenado aquí, con velas y chistes. También hemos tenido algo así como citas, jugando ajedrez o cartas en tu habitación. No seas tan exagerado. –rodó los ojos- Francamente creo que eres tú el que necesita esas cosas más que yo.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. Soy un desastre. –aceptó, cerrando los ojos, respirando hondo el aroma de la alemana- Y aun así has dicho que me amas. Así, con total naturalidad, como si no fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo que podrías decirme.

Gretel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se lanzó hacia atrás, pero la mano en su espalda logró que no se apartara demasiado. Repentinamente se sintió desnuda, expuesta. Así que quiso cubrir su pecho, buscar su túnica, pero el hombre la tomó por las muñecas, con una amplia sonrisa. Si, él tenía razón, le había dicho todo eso sin darse cuenta. No había sido una declaración fabulosa ni un arrebato desesperado. Simplemente lo había dicho, con naturalidad, como parte de algo mayor, sin darse cuenta.

Por lo menos él seguía ahí. No había huido ¿No?

\- Si. Te amo. –aceptó, porque Gretel no iba a mentir- Tú eres a la primera persona que amo de esta manera. Ni siquiera sé por qué te extrañas. Yo fui la que inició todo ¿No? La que te coqueteó, la que se insinuó, la que dejó en claro que no estaba bromeando. –se encogió de hombros, mirando a un lado, sintiendo las mejillas rojas- Así que era obvio que sería la primera en decir " _Te amo_ ".

\- Bueno, hay que arreglar eso. –Miles la tomó del mentón, haciendo que levantara el rostro y se acercó a su boca- ¿No?

Ella se estremeció cuando le habló de esa manera. Un tono más profundo, mucho más íntimo. Ese era _su_ tono, el que usaba con ella y nadie más. Los labios masculinos rozaron los suyos, tentándola y ella buscó ese beso prometido, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de repente. Miles debió notarlo, después de todo estaban desnudos, porque algo se movió debajo de ella. El hombre sonrió, con picardía, como si fuese un secreto entre ambos y la levantó, volviéndola a recostar sobre el escritorio.

\- Hay que comprar uno de estos para mi despacho. –meditó él, mirándola- Un gran escritorio, de esta misma altura donde pueda empujar todo para recostarte. Uno recubierto de cuero, como este, suave para ti, pero firme para que no se rompa cuando lo usemos.

\- ¿Comprar? –ella parpadeó, respirando hondo- Pero aquí hay ya uno ¿Dónde planeas meter otro en Hogwarts? ¿En esa pequeña habitación que hacen llamar tu dormitorio?

\- No. –Miles se inclinó, besando su cuello, su mentón, subiendo hasta acariciar sus labios- En nuestra casa. Porque creo que será algo muy _nuestro_ hacerlo sobre un escritorio ¿No crees? Te pones muy atrevida cada que te recuesto aquí.

Gretel parpadeó, aunque las palabras calentaron su cuerpo, su cerebro se aferró al contenido, haciéndola reaccionar. Aunque hubiese querido quedarse echada ahí, se apoyó sobre sus codos para concentrarse.

\- ¿ _Nuestra_ casa? –parpadeó varias veces- Me estás confundiendo.

\- ¿Tu padre te dejaría casarte con un simple historiador, profesor y mestizo? –aventuró, recorriendo con sus grandes manos el fino cuerpo bajo él.

\- ¿Si…? –murmuró, aunque no quiso hacerlo en tono de pregunta, porque en realidad sabía que su padre apoyaría la unión, ya había indagado al respecto.

Solo porque… Bueno… lo amaba. Y se había permitido soñar en el hipotético caso de que fuese algo mutuo.

\- Llevo meses fantaseando con pedirte que te casaras conmigo. –se explicó Miles- Solo creyendo que eran fantasías. Tú, yo ¿Una joven sangre pura con un simple profesor mestizo? ¿Juntos? Imposible, me dije. Porque creía que no podía ser verdad, que tu familia no iba a permitírtelo. –negó con fuerza, apartando esos malos recuerdos- Porque creía que era algo malo. Pero no lo es ¿Verdad? Tú y yo. No es malo ¿Casados? Eso sería bueno. –se inclinó y la besó, muy despacio- Esto es bueno. Más que bueno.

\- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –Gretel sintió que se ahogaba, algo pálida, completamente acelerada en su pulso, con algo cálido en su pecho que la tenía confusa.

\- Para ser astuta, estás un poco lenta con esto. –el hombre sonrió- Si, Gretel. Me quiero casar contigo…

\- Oh Merlín. –Gretel parpadeó varias veces, dándose cuenta que todo eso iba muy en serio- Oh Merlín. –suspiró al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reír calladamente- Oh Merlín. Me amas, te quieres casar conmigo. –abrió los ojos- Espera ¿Meses? ¿Llevas meses pensando en esto?

\- Si. –Miles asintió, extrañado.

\- Pero solo ha pasado una semana desde que volví a Hogwarts. Una semana desde que –lo miró, desnudo y luego a ella- Tú sabes, tenemos sexo… ¿Cómo puedes ir meses penando en esto si tan solo…?

\- Gretel… -la regañó- ¿En serio…? –acusó- ¿Piensas que ibas a convencerme con sexo para casarnos? ¿Ese era tu plan? –enmarcó una ceja- ¿Por eso insistías tanto para que lo hiciéramos?

\- Soy excelente en el sexo. –la alemana sonrió, orgullosa- Puedes preguntar.

\- Soy la única persona con la que te has acostado. –le recordó Miles, sonriendo de lado, entre divertido e incrédulo- Lo sé.

\- Puedes preguntarte. –sonrió, encantadora- Soy excelente.

\- Lo eres. –admitió, riéndose ante la soberbia de la chica- Lo eres. –aceptó, poniéndose serio, pero dejando que la sonrisa siguiera en su boca- Me quiero casar contigo no solo por el sexo.

\- Pero admites que es una de las razones. –jugó Gretel.

\- Eres una insolente. –y sonó como un halago- Pero haremos todo bien esta vez, hablaremos con tus padres, llevarás un anillo. Tal vez no en el castillo. Pero cuando te gradúes, nos podremos casar. –enmarcó una ceja- Y si sacas excelentes notas, podría premiarte con lo que quieras en nuestra luna de miel.

\- Oh, profesor Shortman. –ella ronroneó, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello- Acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Ya ha motivado a esta Hufflepuff lo suficiente para ser la mejor alumna que ha pisado este lugar.

\- ¿Una _traviesa_ alumna? –jugó Miles, pasando sus brazos por las caderas femeninas, llevando sus dedos hacia el respingado trasero que se removió bajo su tacto.

\- Una _muy_ traviesa.

Gretel lo besó con fuerza. Si hubiese sabido que esa era la forma de romper el borde de esa moralidad, hacía mucho tiempo que le hubiese dicho que lo amaba, que le hubiese contado que su padre vería con buenos ojos su unión. Después de todo ¿Qué era la moralidad? Ella sabía que era algo que daba orden, pero a veces complicaba las cosas. Aunque en ese momento había sido la razón para que gimiera contra los labios ávidos y los dedos expertos que estaban haciendo su propia magia. Esa moral le estaba dando un futuro feliz, sorpresivamente. Así que no debía ser tan malo tener una.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Desde que apareció la idea de esta pareja, en un " _What if…?_ " varias personas han pedido más de estos dos. Sorprendentemente. En verdad. Y vi una excelente oportunidad aquí. Estos eventos ocurren, como deben calcular bien, al mismo tiempo en que Scott y Jaimie están en la fiesta en " _Misterios del Alma_ ".

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo no depende de nadie. Los compañeros, aliados, son apoyo, pero no son su único mundo, su único aliento. Las victorias y las pérdidas de un lobo son, al final, méritos y responsabilidades suyas.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	8. Absurdo Corazón

**Absurdo Corazón**

"… _los bandidos fueron entregados a la policía por el superhéroe Bigby, mientras Lady Pink liberaba a los rehenes. Por fortuna otro contratiempo sin ninguna baja civil. Gracias a los Guardianes de Hillwood_ "

Gretel enmarcó una ceja. Ya, quisiera ver qué cara pondría la gente si supiera que Lady Pink usaba un _florido_ vocabulario mientras la insultaba a viva voz por tener el departamento desordenaba. No muy super ¿No? No muy guardiana ¿Eh?

La alemana soltó un suspiro ¿A quién intentaba engañar? No podía pensar en nadie mejor para ser la superheroína de esa ciudad perdida por la mano de la humanidad que su propia prima. Aunque había sido una suerte enterarse del pequeño secreto de Helga, el saberlo había vuelto las cosas increíblemente interesantes. Pero, se admitió, apoyándose contra el mostrador, lo que le gustaría sería conocer a Bigby de cerca. _Muy_ cerca. Algo en el traje negro tan ajustado, las orejas de lobo, la fusta que se volvía un látigo como arma principal y la actitud atrevida y pícara le encantaba. Un chico malo, armado y muy bien formado ¿Qué chica no querría tirársele encima? Pero al parecer su prima opinaba diferente. Bigby era su compañero de trabajo, un coqueto inofensivo, un buen amigo al que podía confiarle su seguridad.

Y fuera de los límites de Gretel.

Lo cual no era justo. No podía ser la prima de la famosa Lady Pink, justiciera y modelo humano ¡Y no presentarle a su increíblemente atractivo compañero de perfecto trasero en ajustado traje negro! Eso-no-se-hacía. Además, Helga ya tenía a Arnold o bueno _tenía_ en el sentido de que estaba perdidamente enamorada, no que pasara algo entre ellos. Así que no podía ponerse territorial con Bigby. No era justo. Gretel suspiró, mirando el reportaje en vivo, en donde una mujer entrevistaba al superhéroe quien se encogía de hombros, con total naturalidad y seguro de sí mismo manejaba las preguntas con soltura. Sin duda, sin temor, pero siempre señalando el trabajo en equipo y el liderazgo de su compañera. La voz de Bigby tenía un ligero tono oscuro, en especial cuando entrecerraba los ojos de la forma en que lo hacía siempre. Él lograba que cualquier tema de conversación hirviera a fuego vivo.

La alemana notó que la entrevista ocurría cerca de donde ella estaba y para su suerte, el chico se despidió, con un travieso guiño hacia la cámara y saltó ágilmente para alejarse.

Aunque sabía que debía quedarse en su lugar hasta que el turno terminara, ella se removió inquieta.

Tal vez…

Solo…

Al demonio ¿A quién le importaba? Ella no había querido hacer ese voluntariado desde el inicio. Así que bien podrían regañarla por abandonar su puesto de trabajo.

La rubia casi patinó al salir de su cubículo y correr directo hacia la ventana abierta. Aunque estaba en el quinto piso, no dudó ni por un segundo en saltar por ahí, a sabiendas que no podría dejar el hospital por la puerta principal sin recibir regaños. Por suerte para ella, la escalera de incendios estaba justo al otro de la ventana por la que había saltado y sus pies cayeron sobre el seguro metal. Si calculaba bien, el superhéroe había tomado esa dirección. Si subía al tejado, podría buscarlo, tal vez cruzar un par de palabra con él.

Oh, aunque ella quería mucho más.

Cuando Gretel estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso para subir los escalones, vio al ágil rubio correr rápidamente entre las calles y dar un ágil salto hasta derrapar dentro del callejón entre el hospital y el siguiente edificio. Justo abajo de donde ella estaba. La alemana se congeló en el acto, al ver al apuesto rubio observar a su alrededor con rapidez.

Al segundo siguiente perdió la transformación.

Y al siguiente segundo de ese Gretel quiso vomitar.

¡Era Arnold Shortman! Desde su lugar no podía ver qué estaba hablando el chico con su kwami. Ni siquiera podía ver bien al pequeño espíritu o guardián que le daba el poder a Arnold para convertirse en Bigby. Lo único que podía notar era una pequeña criatura peluda, de largas orejas lobunas y de color negro. En realidad, ni siquiera le importaba. Gretel se apartó todo lo que pudo de la baranda para no ser vista.

No podía creerlo.

La alemana cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse al sujeto con el que había fantaseado incontables veces. El rubio en el traje ajustado, las garras afiladas, la sonrisa pícara y mirada astuta.

¿En serio?

¿Ese era Arnold Shortman?

En _verdad_ quería vomitar.

Aun en su recuerdo, el pensar en Bigby era un vacío enorme. Ni una fibra en su interior se estremeció. La alemana se arrastró de regreso por la ventana, sin poder creer su mala suerte. En verdad Helga había nacido bajo alguna buena estrella o algo así. No solo estaba enamorada de un buen chico, sino que este tenía un lado oscuro que cuasualmente era su compañero en la lucha y estaba enamorado de ella. Porque, por amor a la humanidad, era bien obvio que Bigby babeaba por Lady Pink. Y Lady Pink era Helga. Así que Arnold estaba enamorado de la menor de los Pataki.

Así que…

Gretel soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. La supervisora de piso, una enfermera de unos cuarenta años le dio una terrible mirada y la alemana se calló inmediatamente. Rayos. Aun no podía creer que Helga la hubiese convencido de que la mejor forma de hacer su voluntariado obligatorio era en un hospital.

¡Un hospital!

Claro, no hacía gran cosa, en realidad. Además de usar un traje de enfermera, se dedicaba a leerle libros a los pacientes que se recuperaban de fracturas graves. Nada que atormentar a alguien que no había seguido ninguna carrera de medicina. Pero la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba en el cubículo del quinto piso, recibiendo a las visitas de los pacientes y diciéndoles en que número de habitación estaban.

La alemana se dejó caer de vuelta a su cubículo de aburrimiento absoluto.

Bigby era Arnold Shortman.

No podía creerlo.

Oh, cuando le contara a Helga.

\- Un milagro verte por aquí.

Y hablando de la Reina de Roma. Aunque, bueno, no era _Helga_. Oh no, era Lady Pink en persona, con su traje rosa y negro, a rallas, cargando al paciente más famoso de esa área.

\- Dijeron que no habían heridos. –comentó Gretel, mientras aplastaba el código que había acordado con el doctor que trataba al chico.

\- Creo que nadie cuenta a este chico entre los heridos. –bromeó Lady Pink.

\- Estoy bien. –dijo Eugene, sosteniéndose el brazo que obviamente estaba en una posición incorrecta.

La superheroína lo dejó sentado sobre la silla de ruedas que una de las enfermeras acercó. Gretel debía darle crédito a Eugene por tener tanta resistencia al dolor y nunca entrar en pánico por eso. Ese era el mismo brazo que se había roto tres semanas atrás recogiendo el periódico. La alemana se despidió del pelirrojo con una sonrisa divertida, viendo como desaparecía en el ascensor.

\- Por cierto… -comenzó.

\- Ahora que lo pienso. –Lady Pink se apoyó contra el mostrador, sonriendo cínicamente- Tú tienes _algo_ por los pelirrojos ¿No?

\- Ya… -Gretel se quedó callada ante la sorpresiva interrupción- Si…

\- Bien. –se separó- Me imagino que pasas mucho tiempo con él…

\- Oh, por favor…

\- Yo solo digo. –le guiñó un ojo- Bien, debo irme.

La alemana se contuvo de sacarle la lengua a su prima. Simplemente porque sería muy raro que le hiciera eso a la _grandiosa_ Guardiana de Hillwood. Así que la dejó ir, quedándose bien guardada y a propósito la información sobre la identidad de Bigby. Las siguientes horas se quedó en su cubículo, pensando en la manera en que soltaría su bomba ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Esperaría a que Helga estuviese tomando su taza de café para decírselo? ¿O se asomaría en el baño, mientras esta se duchara, y le diría quien era su leal compañero? No… ¿Y si lo hacía sutil? La siguiente vez que saliera Bigby en la televisión, ella, por obvias razones, no se emocionaría y cuando su prima notara eso, ella dejaría caer la verdad con total naturalidad. Tal vez le diera un infarto a la muy ingrata.

\- Hola Gretel.

La chica casi se cayó de su asiento ante la melodiosa voz de la mujer. Al levantar los ojos, se encontró con Marie, la madre de Will, mirándola con una cándida sonrisa.

\- Te ves bien. –le picó, tan encantadora como siempre.

\- Usted gusta de verme sufrir. –acusó la alemana, levantándose y estirando la estrecha falda blanca de su uniforme.

\- Un poco. –admitió la mulata- Pero esta vez vengo con una oferta de paz.

Gretel no le creyó ni por un momento. Marie y ella tenían una ligera rivalidad. Ambas de carácter fuerte e imponentes, pero completamente diferentes aun así. La mujer era cálida, dulce, sensual y Gretel era ardiente, picante y sexual. Ambas tenían objetivos similares, pero métodos diferentes. Totalmente diferentes. Al punto en que muy pocas personas notarían sus similitudes. Aun así, se llevaban bien, entre un tira y afloja constante. Claro, también estaba que ambas amaban a Will a su manera egoísta y particular.

\- ¿Cuál es la trampa?

\- Tu padre me habló que no estabas feliz con tu voluntariado. –explicó Marie- Así que moví algunos hilos. Al parecer, tienes que hacer un número de horas específicas ¿Verdad?

\- Si…

\- Bien, puedes cubrir todas ayudándome con la obra que estoy organizando. –Marie sonrió, con sus exuberantes labios, mientras apartaba su cabello castaño y alisado de su rostro- Y dado que es para recaudar fondos para la guardería de este hospital, contará como horas de trabajo. Pero no tendrás que estar completamente aburrida, pensando quien sabe qué cosa destructiva.

¿Cómo sabía esa mujer que ya había averiguado la forma de robar toda la morfina del hospital, quitarle su arma al guardia y saquear la morgue? ¡Por amor a la humanidad! ¡Lo peor que podían hacerle era que se aburriese! Ya había estado más de catorce veces a un parpadeo de robarle la tarjeta de seguridad al jefe de los guardias. Y todo por diversión, ni siquiera tenía planes después de sus grandes _golpes_ contra el hospital.

\- ¿Qué tendría que hacer…?

\- Principalmente ayudar en lo que haga falta. Tal vez leer unas líneas o pintar algunos fondos. Tiempo trabajoso y bien empleado. –Marie la observó, sonriendo de lado- Y después del estreno tendrás todas tus horas de voluntariado completas. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte más.

Gretel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se inclinó en su dirección.

\- Júrelo.

\- Por mi familia. –la mujer extendió su mano hacia la alemana- ¿Qué dices?

\- Trato hecho. –Gretel sonrió, encantada.

Al día siguiente estaba lamentando con creces haber aceptado.

 _Tock_

¿Qué tan ingenua y estúpida tenía que ser para caer en algo así?

 _Tock_

¿Acaso los cuentos de su infancia no le habían enseñado a desconfiar de las criaturas de naturaleza venenosa?

 _Tock_

Marie era una cándida y bella serpiente, una Diosa de su pueblo, si así quería verse. Un suspiro a la vista y un sueño caluroso en las noches solitarias. Pero estaba llena de venenos astutos en sus cálidas palabras.

 _Tock_

Y ahí estaba, atrapada, porque había dado su palabra y no podía hacerse para atrás.

 _Tock_

\- Vas a hacer un hueco en la pared.

Gretel separó su frente enrojecida de la dura madera que había estado usando para golpear su cabeza constantemente, como un método para matar la ingenuidad que obviamente aún tenía y Marie había usado para atraparla.

\- Desgarbada. –gruñó, acariciándose la cabeza- Me permitiré sospechar con todo el odio que te profetizo, que la razón por la que me encuentro aquí es debido a que tú se lo sugeriste a esa vil mujer que me metiera en esto.

\- ¿Yo? –Helga sonrió de lado, acomodándose su gorra blanca con el _NY_ negro encima para ocultar su mirada- No sé de dónde has sacado tan terrible acusación.

La alemana soltó un gruñido profundo y volvió a su tarea de estrellar su frente contra la pared.

\- ¡Atención!

¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nadie respetaba la auto-destrucción en ese pueblucho?

\- ¡Todos al escenario! –la voz de Marie resonó por todo el teatro, mientras aplaudía para atraer al elenco.

\- Te llaman. –canturreo Helga, apartándose.

\- Si tu siguiente enemigo super poderoso resulta una mujer vestida en traje militar alemán, con armas en todos lados ¡Ya sabrás quien es! –amenazó Gretel, acortando la distancia contra su prima- Y te la pondré increíblemente difícil. –juró, caminando hacia el escenario.

La alemana respiró profundamente para calmarse. Ya sabía que no podía ni debía estar furiosa.

Desde que había descubierto que Hillwood era el epicentro de una pelea ancestral y que su prima era quien hacía frente a poderosos villanos que, como marionetas, estaban bajo el control de una mente maestra, Gretel se juró nunca darle la espalda a Helga. Nunca se convertiría en una de esas marionetas a manos de alguien similar a un genio. Al parecer, había un hombre con el poder de cumplir cualquier deseo que alguien tuviese. Lamentablemente, en lugar de usar esa habilidad como algo positivo, se dedicaba a usar como armas a quienes se dejaban llevar por el odio, la tristeza, el dolor y el miedo. No era de extrañarse que la mayoría de esos increíbles supervillanos fuesen adolescentes ¿No? La lamentable época en que cada emoción era increíblemente caótica y exponencial.

Así que por mucho que quisiera patear el trasero de Lady Pink -la mejor versión de su prima en cuestión de peleas- no podía dejarse llevar por el enojo. Aunque, podía regodearse al saber que como castigo, estaba guardándole el secreto de que Bigby era su amado Arnold.

Una arcada la sacudió.

No podía creer que hubiese encontrado atractivo a ese samaritano simplón ¡Que asco!

Gretel se juntó con el resto del elenco. Ni siquiera miró a su alrededor. No podía creer que en lugar de estar leyendo para los enfermos, tendría que participar en una obra de teatro. Ella hubiese jurado que iba a estar en la parte técnica pero ¡No! Desde que había llegado, tanto Marie, la directora, como Helga, su vil asistente, habían dejado _muy_ en claro que iba a tener un importante papel.

Y no solo eso, había escuchado cantar a la gente a su alrededor…

Esa maldita cosa era un musical.

¡Un estúpido musical!

La rubia fulminó con su mirada a Helga, quien estaba sentada en primera fila, con una sonrisa cruel. Ni siquiera lucía amenazante con esos jeans viejos y esa camiseta simplona. Por amor a la humanidad, seguía vistiéndose como si vendiese periódicos en la esquina. No importaba cuanto quisiera convencerla de que buscara algo más _ella_ y menos _personaje extra_ , Helga encontraba su ropa increíblemente cómoda y un excelente camuflaje social. En especial si comparaba que la mitad del día se la pasaba en un justado traje de superheroína color blanco y rosa siendo observada por todo el mundo. Pero en los momentos en que Gretel creía que estaba a punto de convencer a Helga que podía ser tan atrevida y segura como lo era siendo Lady Pink… algún loco surgía y comenzaba a destruir la ciudad.

Ya estaba planeando comprar toda la marihuana del estado de Nevada y quemarla para que el humo relajara a toda la gente de Hillwood y así pudiese tener una tarde tranquila, sin villanos y así pudiese convencer a Helga de que fuese más segura de sí misma. A ese paso, Arnold nunca iba a registrarla como ella y solo se enamoraría de Lady Pink, la verdad Helga, sin saber que realmente eran la misma chica.

\- Bien. –la voz de Marie la hizo reaccionar- Como bien saben, esta obra es con fines caritativos, así que vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros. Gracias a mi pequeña investigación, descubrí que hace algunos años se realizó la obra " _Eugene Eugene_ " aquí. –la mujer sonrió cálidamente.

Gretel pudo jurar que algunas personas suspiraron a su alrededor.

\- Uno de mis musicales favoritos. –continuó Marie- Y tuvo excelente crítica, aun con un elenco infantil. Así que quise traer los viejos tiempos de gloria y mostrar una versión profesional. Aunque manteniendo a las dos estrellas populares de la obra. –varios aplausos sonaron- Así que como el villano, Lawrence, tendremos a mi querido Arnold Shortman. –sonrió- y como Eugene, valga la redundancia, Eugene Horowitz. –señaló a un costado del escenario.

Desde ahí apareció un apenado Arnold, sonriendo ligeramente avergonzado cuando el resto del elenco aplaudió en su dirección. Junto a él, Eugene lucía radiante, casi flotando en el escenario y giró con ligera gracia sobre sus pies hasta tropezarse con los mismos y caer sentado en el suelo.

Antes de darse cuenta, tal vez por la costumbre, Gretel se separó del grupo y se agachó frente al paciente más común en su voluntariado.

\- Estoy bien. –respondió inmediatamente el chico, aceptando la mano de la alemana.

\- ¿No te habías roto el brazo ayer? –acusó, sonriendo divertida.

El dolor ajeno era gracioso. Por lo menos para ella.

\- No, solo me lo disloqué. –movió la articulación del hombro para que notara que estaba todo en orden- Y no quería perderme esto.

Gretel asintió, regresando su atención a Marie, que había subido al escenario y tenía bien abrazado a Arnold contra ella. El rubio estaba completamente rojo, dado que su rostro descansaba muy cerca del prominente escote de la mulata, pero esta era indiferente. Así de amorosa era con el hijo de su mejor amigo y no había poder humano que separase a Marie de la gente que amaba.

\- Ya he tenido el honor de trabajar con la mayoría de ustedes. –continuó la mujer, sonriendo con orgullo al elenco- Y sé que haremos un gran trabajo en esl mes que tenemos. –levantó su mano cuando escuchó las protestas de la gente- Ya sé que es poco tiempo, pero el hospital nos necesita. Cada uno de ustedes ya sabe cuál es su papel, así que comiencen a practicar mientras me organizo con el elenco estelar.

Gretel vio como todos se dispersaban, saludándose entre ellos. Ella miró a un lado y otro, completamente perdida ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Oh, mi niña. –los dedos de Marie la tomaron por el hombro, acercándola hasta Eugene y Arnold- Tú debes estar aquí. Obviamente.

\- ¿Obviamente…? –susurró con sospecha.

Ahí estaba el veneno…

\- Claro. –Marie sonrió- Tú serás Betty.

\- No conozco la obra. –admitió, soltándose del agarre y mirando a los chicos- ¿Quién es esa?

Arnold lucía entre incrédulo y divertido. Eugene estaba encantado, casi brillaba ante la oportunidad de hablar sobre su obra favorita.

\- " _Eugene Eugene_ " es un musical muy famoso. –explicó el pelirrojo- Trata sobre Eugene, un torpe, ingenuo, optimista y tierno chico que aunque las cosas le salen mal, siempre sonríe. Él se enamora de una chica de alta sociedad, técnicamente imposible para él, en especial cuando Lawrence pone sus ojos en ella y la fortuna que esta tiene. Cuando crees que Eugene va a perder, él se queda con la chica y todo le sale bien. –sentenció.

\- Betty, la dulce, cálida y suave chica es el interés romántico de Eugene. –explicó Marie, sin poder contener la diversión en su mirada- Y esa serás tú.

Gretel abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Y dio un paso hacia atrás, como si eso ayudara a que todo eso desapareciera.

\- Ustedes deben estar bromeando. Yo no canto.

\- Descuida, Betty solo canta en los coros, con el resto. –comentó Helga, que se había acercado para verla sufrir- Casi ni hablas.

\- Si lo piensas. –meditó Marie- Betty es solo una herramienta de la trama. No un personaje importante. Así que no será un papel difícil para ti.

Las odiaba.

A las dos.

Y no podía huir de eso. Aunque deseara, no podría. Ya había firmado para estar ahí y por amor a toda la humanidad, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer para que esas dos se divirtieran a su costa.

\- Bien. –se cruzó de brazos- Como sea…

\- Perfecto. –Marie sonrió complacida- Eugene ¿Podrías ayudarme con ella? Tú conoces todos los diálogos y los pasos. Yo debo enfocarme en el resto del elenco. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! –el pelirrojo tomó el libreto y luego observó a la alemana- ¿Quieres practicar aquí o en un lugar más privado?

\- Quiero colgarme de una viga, pero obviamente esa no es una opción. –fulminó con su mirada a Helga, quien hacía todo lo posible para no mirar a Arnold.

Oh, si supiera…

Aunque.

Si lo pensaba bien. Ese era un perfecto lugar para planear algo.

Gretel siguió a Eugene a la zona más apartada atrás de bambalinas, el chico no paraba de hablar de cómo ese musical era importante, un mensaje de optimismo y redención hacia las buenas personas. La alemana se sentó en uno de los escalones que llevaban a una bodega un piso por abajo del escenario y miró al chico desde otro punto de vista. Ya lo conocía por su voluntariado en el hospital. Pero nunca hubiese imaginado que sería actor, bailarían o cantante. Pero al parecer podía hacer las tres cosas en su total torpeza. Aun con toda la crueldad que tenía Marie, no escogería a gente mediocre para su trabajo. El simple hecho de que ella hiciera a Betty era un ejemplo. Gretel podía bailar, tenía la agilidad para eso, pero ¿Cantar? Era muy regular, lo suficiente para no desafinar, pero nada de otro mundo.

\- Entonces… -susurró, mirando al chico y jurándose que saldría bien parada de toda esa tortura- ¿Bailas?

Eugene la observó con una sonrisa segura y resplandeciente. Ya, era la descripción del protagonista del musical ¿No? ¿Cómo era? _Un torpe, ingenuo, optimista y tierno chico que aunque las cosas le salen mal, siempre sonríe_. Tal vez, si fuese chica, ya estaría planeando cómo meterse entre sus piernas. Pero Eugene era chico, de su altura, andrógino, pecoso, con grandes ojos azules y rizados cabellos rojizos cortados casi al ras. El chico siempre había sido amable, vestía un poco como nerd y nunca se había enojado cuando ella se reía abiertamente de todas las veces que se caía de la cama, se tropezaba o terminaba con la cabeza metida en el retrete. No eran amigos, pero se habían conocido bien el hospital. Ahora, debía seguir sus pasos, tomarlo como mentor.

Que alguien la disparara.

\- Claro. No soy el mejor. –dijo, con esa voz de quien no está a gusto con ser el foco de atención- Pero tengo unos movimientos ¿Quieres aprender lo básico?

\- Me ayuda ver primero, antes de intentar imitarlo. –se explicó, abrazando su pierna y relajando sus tensos hombros- Anda, muéstrame lo que tienes, _risitas_.

El chico asintió y para su sorpresa, comenzó con una rutina de tap realmente complicada. Gretel había creído que podría desconectar su mente y encontrar un buen momento para pensar el cómo hacer que Arnold se fijara en Helga al mismo tiempo que esta se diese cuenta que Bigby era él. Pero toda su planificación se fue muy lejos cuando miró los rápidos pies del chico golpear el suelo. Y a pesar de tener unas zapatillas simples, estas se deslizaban sobre la madera con agilidad, creando un ritmo muy musical acorde él daba volteretas bastante ágiles y se para en las puntas de sus pies como si estuviese conteniendo el equilibrio. No pudo evitar soltar una risa tranquila, en verdad entretenida y notó como él se animaba, haciendo todo más difícil, mucho más rápido, totalmente impresionante. No podía creer que el tranquilo de Eugene estuviese intentando alardear un poco para que ella se animara más. Él golpeteó el suelo un par de veces y corrió en su dirección. Gretel intentó contener el deseo de encogerse y evitar una colisión pero sospechaba que no iba a pasar nada.

Pero Eugene calculó mal y salió volando sobre ella.

Rodo por los escalones donde ella se había sentado.

Y cayó hasta el final.

\- ¡Estoy bien! –juró, asomando su cabeza entre la maraña que eran sus piernas y brazos.

Gretel soltó una carcajada cruel sin poder evitarlo. Ese chico no tenía solución alguna. Simplemente era un desastre, uno adorable, pero un total desastre. La chica siguió riéndose sin importarle, mientras este se arrastraba escaleras arriba.

\- ¿También debo lanzarme por el hueco de las gradas? –bromeó, cuando él se sentó a su lado.

\- Oh, si quieres. –Eugene sonrió, quitándose un poco de polvo del rostro- Pero necesitarás años de práctica.

Ella asintió, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. No podía dejar de reír. Pobre sujeto. En verdad, pobre chico. Alguien debía darle un respiro. Una moneda de la suerte. Un hechizo. Alguna tontería de esas.

\- En los cómics. –comentó Gretel- Hay personas que manipulan la probabilidad. Tienen _suerte_. Las mejores opciones siempre salen a su favor. Tú tienes todo lo contrario ¿La mala suerte se la pegas a otros? –bromeó- ¿Si me quedo mucho tiempo a tu lado me comenzarán a pasar cosas malas?

No sabía por qué lo estaba picando. Tal vez para que dejara de sonreírle de esa forma tan optimista, como si fuese tan fuerte que nada pudiese desanimarlo. El tipo de escudo luminoso y cálido que los héroes tenían en los mitos antiguos.

\- No. Tú puedes reírte todo lo que quieras. Nada malo va a pasarte. El que saldrá volando seré yo. Siempre. –la calmó, indiferente a los ataques, manteniéndose con su humor casual- ¿Quieres practicar? Unos pasos básicos primero.

\- Claro. –ella se levantó, sacudiéndose el inexistente polvo sobre ella- Bien, Risitas, muéstrame qué tienes.

Y tenía mucho. Eugene era muy bueno bailando, sorpresivamente. Gretel se encontró agitada a los pocos minutos y quitándose la chaqueta y los botines para retomar con su instructor, dejando que sus pies descalzos golpearan el suelo en cada alocado paso. Por mucho que mirase los pies del chico, parecía virtualmente imposible que fuese tan grácil y ágil. No importaba cuántas veces terminara en el suelo, se volvía a levantar y como si nada daba un giro para quedar frente a ella, deslizándose en el suelo y retomando su ritmo. Eugene tenía la cintura delgada, perfecta para sacudir su cadera de forma bastante atrevida y aun así mantener la estética de la danza. Además, sus piernas estaban tonificadas, lograba sobrevivir de cada caída con un salto que hacía parecer que había planeado que su trasero se impactara en el suelo. La alemana anotó que la siguiente práctica usaría pantalones de entrenamiento, similares a los de Eugene, ajustados y hasta la cintura, al igual que la camiseta floja que mostraba las clavículas y a veces un hombro. Obviamente esa ropa cómoda debía tener poderes mágicos para que él lograra doblarse hasta tocar el suelo y luego descuartizarse con tanta naturalidad.

Gretel apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, completamente sorprendida. Ese chico era increíble, lleno de emociones y francamente sabía expresarlas en cada paso. Ni una sola vez se había enojado con ella por perder el ritmo y tenía increíble paciencia. En verdad tenía vena de profesor, paciente y calmo, siempre optimista, adaptándose a ella.

La noche la golpeó mucho antes de que se diese cuenta y solo se percató de ello porque cuando Eugene terminó enredado con algunas cuerdas de utilería y ella comenzó a reírse con fuerza, su voz resonó en el silencio total.

\- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó, secándose el rostro con una toalla.

\- Casi las nueve. –respondió Eugene, bebiendo de su botella de agua.

\- Bien, Marie tenía razón, esté ocupada demasiado tiempo. –tomó el guion que el pelirrojo le entregó- Voy a leer esto en la noche. –prometió- A ver qué tipo de personaje terminaré haciendo.

\- ¿Ya nos podemos ir? –la voz de Helga, avanzando hacia ellos, sonaba agotadora- Me tienes completamente sola, esperándote.

\- Yo también estuve aquí. –argumentó Arnold, ligeramente cansado y algo dolido por el desplante de la chica- Aunque no te importara.

Helga se tensó y apartó la mirada, dejando que la visera de su gorra ocultara su sonrojo.

\- Y simplemente te espero porque vas a terminar perdiéndote. –gruñó la menor de los Pataki.

Así, quedaba como si hubiese pasado de Arnold. Gretel rodó los ojos, eso era imperdonable ¿Qué tipo de amor tenía su prima a la hora de expresarlo?

\- ¿Por qué no regresamos todos juntos? –ofreció Eugene, tomando su mochila- El camino se hará más fácil.

\- Claro. –ironizó Helga, pero hizo una señal hacia la salida- Marie me pidió que cerrara el lugar. Así que muévanse.

La alemana asintió, pero sintió los dedos de Eugene sobre su codo. Sorprendida, él le hizo un gesto para que esperaran. Para su sorpresa, el chico dejó que Helga y Arnold encabezaran el grupo, dándoles un par de pasos de privacidad mientras comenzaban su recorrido.

\- No puede ser… -susurró la alemana, mirando al ingenuo pelirrojo- No puede ser.

\- Creo que es obvio que hay algo entre ellos. –se defendió Eugene, bajando la mirada- Un " _Amor/Odio_ " como en las películas. Aunque creo que decirlo así es exagerado.

No podía ser.

Hasta Eugene se había dado cuenta ¿Y ese par no se había percatado de sus sentimientos? Por favor, que alguien la disparara.

\- Tú tienes planes para ellos. –continuó el chico- ¿Verdad? Por la forma en que los miras, parece que quisieras estrellarlos entre si y decirles " _Ahora bésense_ "

\- No sería una mala idea. –sonrió de lado, mirando como el par de tórtolos tenía un brazo de distancia uno del otro- ¿Sugerencias menos violentas, Risitas?

\- Déjamelo a mí. –prometió Eugene- Soy un romántico perdido. Algo se me ocurrirá para mañana.

Y fue una gran solución. Increíblemente. Siguiendo el plan del chico, Gretel pidió que Helga, con su experiencia en actuación, le guiara en su papel. Marie aceptó y dado que había muchas escenas que el personaje de Betty debía compartir con Arnold, la alemana argumentó que le serviría visualizar su papel en acción. Así, Helga interpretaría a la delicada Betty, mientras Lawrence la tomaba de la cintura, la estrechaba a su costado para apartarla de Eugene y le hablaba muy cerca, con toda esa maldad dominante. Gretel estaba encantada. Tal vez fuese la primera vez que Helga y Arnold tuviese que estar así de cerca sin ser Lady Pink y Bigby.

Cuando el rubio entraba en su papel de Lawrence, ciertas sonrisas, algunas miradas oscuras y atrevidas o ciertos gestos hacían alusión a Bigby. Por lo menos así lo creía Gretel. Porque, aunque ahora se avergonzara de eso, había visto al superhéroe muy detalladamente. Ahora que estaba vacunada del asunto, podía notar que Arnold en verdad tenía un lado oscuro, pero que lo solía ocultar. Y si, era algo sexy. No su tipo, pero por la forma en que Helga estaba de un color rojo luminoso, era obvio que ella no era inmune.

Mientras tanto, Marie estaba siendo dura con el resto del elenco, exigía de ellos lo máximo y aunque su voz era cálida, era obvio que estaba presionándolos con fuerza. Simplemente esperando lo mejor y nada más.

Pero Gretel era indiferente a eso. Desde su cómoda silla, sonreía de forma endemoniada mientras Eugene le guiñaba un ojo y como el maestro del desastre que era, tropezaba con sus propios pies, empujando a Arnold contra Helga. Ambos cayeron al suelo, en un mar de brazos y piernas, luchando entre soltarse y evitar tocar al otro. La alemana casi se derritió en su asiento de tanto reír. En especial cuando su prima levantó el rostro, queriendo maldecirla y terminando con su frente golpeando la nariz de Arnold y este cayendo encima de ella en algo similar a un beso-mordida-queja muy gracioso. Eugene se unió a la risa, claro que con la ternura de ver una pareja formarse y no con la crueldad que estaba teniendo la alemana.

Ese chico era increíble. En un día había logrado lo que ella en meses no había podido ¿Quién lo diría?

Y hasta era lindo, en especial cuando se reía tan libremente y sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. Además, sus ojos tenían un encanto curioso que…

Oh no.

¡No!

¡Mil veces no!

Gretel dio un brinco de terror y se apartó.

No.

No.

Eso no iba a pasar.

El grito de todo el elenco hizo que detuviese su auto-regaño.

Para sorpresa de todos, una supervillana apareció frente a todos, levantándose de una bruma verdosa. Gretel identificó de inmediato a Marie, como una Diosa Africana, con tiras blancas envolviendo sus curvas de forma muy erótica, mientras levantaba un enorme báculo con una calavera encima.

\- ¡Mostradme vuestro mejor entretenimiento e inclinaos ante vuestra Reina Vudú! –gritó la villana.

Al parecer _alguien_ había llegado a sus niveles de enojo suficientes como para terminar igual que una herramienta de destrucción ¿Eh? Gretel buscó a Helga y no se extrañó que esta corría hacia un lado del escenario mientras Arnold se excusaba débilmente e iba hacia otro lado. Sin pensarlo, siguió a su prima, justo para verla transformarse. Lady Pink, con su traje ajustado, antifaz y largos cabellos rubios la miró con cierta sorpresa hasta que notó de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Qué?

Claro que Lady Pink siempre sería la desgarbada de su prima cuando se trataba de ellas. Nada glamurosa ni educada.

\- ¿Has notado que la cabeza de Bigby es _muy_ ovalada? –preguntó, sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Disculpa…?

\- Como un balón… un balón de _fútbol americano_. Así de ovalada. –dijo, sonriendo con más crueldad.

\- ¿Qué…?

-Y que tu admirable y leal compañero que _obviamente_ está enamorado de ti, tiene unos enormes ojos verdes. Pero no cualquier verde, sino del tono exacto de las esmeraldas bajo el sol. –continuó y se mordió el labio inferior, casual- Y su rubio cabello es como el oro. Espera, creo que estoy parafraseo un poco tus poemas de amor ¿No?

Lady Pink definitivamente no estaba en su mejor forma. Ahora lucía pálida y sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir…?

\- ¿Yo? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Más que lo _muy_ obvio.

Una explosión resonó a sus espaldas y ambas trastabillaron.

\- ¡Mi lady! –la voz de Bigby resonó desde el campo de batalla cuando el chico saltó con agilidad por el aire y encontró dónde estaba su compañera- ¿Me permite este baile? –preguntó, saltando junto a Gretel para estar cerca de Lady Pink en una profunda reverencia, extendiendo su mano a ella.

Y pensar que hubiese dado su brazo por tener al apuesto sujeto, en traje ajustado y de cuero a su lado.

Ahora le parecía hasta gracioso lo ridículo que se veía esforzándose tanto.

\- No se preocupen por mí. –respondió, lanzándole un guiño a su prima y susurrando para que solo los finos oídos del Gran Lobo junto a ella la escuchara- Tan fuerte y a la vez tan femenina ¿No te recuerda a otra rubia que casualmente estaba contigo hace poco y ahora, como siempre, ha desaparecido junto con sus _dos_ coletas y ese lazo _rosa_ que siempre usa? Curioso, curioso. Más aún que yo no este preocupada de su paradero, a pesar de ser mi prima… Curioso… –y se apartó de los héroes.

Hey…

Ya sabía que el chico era increíblemente ciego y despistado. Así que su adivinanza debía ser increíblemente más obvia.

Y al diablo las sutilezas. Al final y tendrían increíblemente lindos hijos que ella malcriaría. Además torturaría a su cuñado con eso del traje de BDSM en sus tiempos de héroe por lo que restara de sus vidas. Todo iba a ser maravilloso y divertido aunque ella tuviese que forzarlos ¡Maldita sea!

Aun aturdidos Bigby y Lady Pink saltaron hacia la batalla, algo distantes, posiblemente porque estaban dirigiendo las palabras de Gretel. Ella, en cambio, se sintió regodear al saber lo que había hecho. Otra explosión sacudió el entorno y recién en ese momento se percató que en realidad estaba en un mal lugar para actuar con tal tranquilidad.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Gretel se vio derribada al suelo, mientras astillas y trozos de madera volaban sobre ellos. Por instinto, abrazó a su salvador, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de este para protegerlo de cualquier material que pudiese herirlo. Los rizos acariciaron sus manos de la misma manera que la respiración de este sobre su cara. Eugene estaba usándose de escudo para evitarle cualquier herida.

Gretel suspiró, resignada.

Maldita sea.

\- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó el pelirrojo, separándose un poco cuando creyó que el peligro había pasado- Hay que sacarte de aquí.

Maldita sea…

\- Totalmente. –y lo abrazó contra ella.

Solo un segundo. Porque la mala suerte se contagiaba. Esa era la única explicación que sentía por la forma en que su corazón parecía estar a punto de explotar contra su pecho. Todo eso era su perdición.

\- Vamos.-susurró, apartándolo e iniciando la evacuación.

Ya sabía que Lady Pink y Bigby tendrían todo controlado. Al final las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Tal vez Arnold se volviese su cuñado y ella podría atormentarlo. En verdad esperaba que fuese así, porque Helga iba a burlarse de ella esta vida y la otra.

Porque se había enamorado de Eugene.

Y por la forma en que él le sonreía antes de avanzar entre los escombros.

Maldita sea… era mutuo.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** ¡Tres! ¡TRES! ¡Tres personas pidieron esta pareja! ¡Tres! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Gente mala! Yo dije " _desafíos_ ", no " _imposibles_ ".

La mejor parte fue ver la cara de Gretel con esta pareja, tenía y sigue teniendo un " _WTF?_ " a cada rato. Les juro que ahora tiene a tres personas en su lista de más odiados. Aunque Arnold y Helga se han reído hasta perder el conocimiento. Lo cual, admito, la idea de esta pareja también me hizo reír.

No salió ni la quinta parte de divertida que debió salir. Cuando busqué el escenario correcto donde pudiese funcionar, terminó saliendo… Bien. Rayos, me hubiese gustado torturar más a Gretel. Pero si el chico es bueno y le ayuda para que Helga sea feliz… es inevitable que su corazón se involucre. Niña cursi.

 **Aclaración:** Esta historia esta en el universo de "Lady Pink" de **Carylyn _,_** artista en **Deviantart _._** Les invito a leer su cómic.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Nadie tiene derecho a acallar el aullido de un lobo. Su voz, sus deseos, su instinto, su libertad. Nadie puede quitarle eso.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	9. Apuesta Final

**Apuesta Final.**

Ray se removió incómodamente. El sol golpeaba con fuerza en su rostro y la arena se había metido en su boca. Por un momento pensó que se había dormido cerca de una fogata en el _"Burning Man_ ". No sería la primera vez que entre risas animadas y charlas tranquilas, se había dejado vencer por el sueño.

Pero el sonido del mar lo hizo reaccionar.

El golpe de las olas y el agua ascendiendo hasta mojar sus zapatos logró que reaccionara y se sentara repentinamente.

Una playa.

Si, definitivamente no estaba en el desierto donde debía ser el " _Burning Man_ ". Además, hace menos de un mes que había sido esa celebración.

Rápidamente buscó a su alrededor, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho al recorrer con su mirada el paraje desconocido y solitario.

\- ¡Jaimie! –gritó, buscando a su melliza- ¿Jaimie? –repitió, levantándose con torpeza, sintiendo sus pies hundirse en los bancos de arena.

Al observar alrededor pudo calcular que se encontraba, posiblemente, en una isla. Y una no muy grande al parecer. La costa se curvaba perfectamente y sin contar la frondosa selva y las dos montañas frente a él, podía ver en el espacio entre ellas, el otro lado, una playa. Pero eso no le importó demasiado, a pesar de ser datos importantes. Por largos minutos solo gritó el nombre de su hermana, preocupado de que algo le hubiese pasado.

Si no mal recordaba… El día anterior habían tenido su primer día de clases en Berlín. Después de pasar todo el verano en el equipo de fútbol americano de la ciudad, por fin se habían puesto sus uniformes y conocido a todos sus compañeros. No solo a los miembros del equipo. Jaimie se había integrado rápidamente, como era natural en ella, haciendo amigos con su suave sonrisa y facilidad social. Él la había observado, dichoso y había participado casualmente en las conversaciones donde ella lo introducía. Las clases habían sido interesantes, muy diferentes a las que habían tenido en Estados Unidos y Jaimie se había detenido para comprar helado como celebración por un exitoso día. Él había hecho una abundante cena, con carne mechada y papas fritas bañadas en estofado, divertido al ver como su hermana intentaba robar las papas más crocantes mientras él cocinaba. Después de jugar un par de partidas del último videojuego que habían comprado, se habían ido a dormir.

Y después había despertado ahí.

Al mirarse, llevaba la ropa de su uniforme, pantalón de vestir añil y camisa manga corta blanca. Ray pasó su mano por su cabello rojizo, enterrando sus dedos en su nuca, sintiendo su cabello suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros y parcialmente sobre sus ojos. El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, esperando encontrar cualquier cosa que le indicara qué había ocurrido entre la pacífica noche que había tenido y esa desconcertante mañana.

Tal vez solo fuese un sueño.

Eso explicaba por qué Jaimie no estaba en ningún lado.

" _¡Buenos días participantes!_ " dijo una voz femenina con fuerte acento alemán a través de megáfonos ocultos por toda la isla, logrando la impresión de que estaba tan cerca de Ray que era escalofriante " _Cada uno de ustedes ha sido enviado aquí por alguien que los odia profundamente_ " sonaba encantada, como la presentadora de un divertido show familiar " _¿Celos? ¿Envidia? ¿Venganza? O tal vez… ¿Pura crueldad? ¡Quién sabe!_ " la voz se rio abiertamente, haciendo eco en cada recóndito lugar de la isla " _Solo deben saber que alguien los desea muertos y yo los he traído aquí. Dead End será su hogar. La isla tiene provisiones, armamento y otros pequeños regalos. Todos bien distribuidos. El juego es muy simple: Hay veinte de ustedes en toda la isla,"_ la voz se volvió un ronroneo que produjo escalofríos " _pueden trabajar solos o en pareja. Pero nada más. Hay dos formas para salir de aquí: deben sobrevivir seis meses o asesinar a cuatro personas. Tanto si trabajan en pareja como en solitario, es el mismo número de muertes. Obviamente hay una condición en todo esto. Las provisiones son para seis meses, sí, pero solo para cuatro personas. Quienes logren sobrevivir ganarán el título de Campeones. Y podrán saber quién los envió aquí, tendrán cada uno una cuenta bancaria con diez millones de dólares. Oh… y no lo olvidemos"_ pareció que se acercó al micrófono para susurrar muy claramente " _Hay un regalo extra. Yo sé el secreto más profundo de cada uno de ustedes. Cada uno. A mis Campeones, les ayudaré a cumplir o proteger ese secreto._ "

El mensaje se repitió tres veces más, exactamente igual. Una grabación pre-grabada llena de humor y felicidad ante la perspectiva de asesinato y muerte. Ray no podía creer que fuese verdad. La isla no era demasiado grande y no se había encontrado con nadie, así que debían estar bien esparcidos unos de otros, tal vez por motivos estratégicos. Eso pensó hasta que escuchó un grito desesperado. Por puro instinto, corrió en esa dirección, pero justo antes de llegar una pequeña explosión lo detuvo. Los gritos fueron más desesperados y cuando por fin llegó al lugar, tuvo que retroceder con sorpresa. Una pequeña niña, de piel canela y largo cabello negro jugaba con pequeñas bombas en sus manos. Muy consciente de lo que había hecho, observaba a los restos de dos cuerpos irreconocibles. La pequeña ladeó el rostro hacia Ray, tenía manchas de sangre por toda la cara y su camisón blanco parecía curtido, iba descalza y sus ojos negros parecían carentes de vida.

\- Dos… -susurró, avanzando torpemente- Dos. –repitió- Esos eran mamá y papá. –explicó.

Ray sintió sus rodillas doblarse, chocó con torpeza hacia atrás, notando que la pequeña niña jugaba con las bombas esféricas con toda la intención de querer usarlas.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

\- Por favor… -una voz femenina, la que había estado gritando, sonó desde un costado- Por favor, deja eso, vas a hacerte daño.

Tanto la niña como él regresaron a ver. Una joven de cabello de fuego se sostenía de un árbol quemado por la última explosión, su piel blanca parecía tener marcas de polvo y hollín por donde la falda a cuadros y la blusa blanca y maltrecha dejaban ver. La fuerte mirada esmeralda no ocultaba el miedo profundo que debía sentir, pero también había gran preocupación.

\- Ten cuidado. –repitió, avanzando torpemente- Te podrías hacer daño.

La niña la miró, con sorpresa y su salvaje mirada se apagó inmediatamente. Para sorpresa de Ray, la pequeña se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. La chica avanzó lentamente por entre las raíces y restos quemados, procurando no mirar a los cuerpos calcinados. En un par de pasos, estaba junto a Ray, frente a la niña.

\- Ellos… Ellos me odiaban. –susurró la niña, entre llanto- Ellos dijeron que iban a matarme. Yo los oí ¡Yo los oí! –gritó, asustada y luego miró las pequeñas bombas- Así que me defendí… me quiero ir de aquí, quiero volver con mi hermano… quiero… -se mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza que parecía estarse haciendo daño- Yo los oí… yo me defendí… ellos… ellos querían matarme… Mamá y papá… siempre… siempre me han odiado.

\- Lo entiendo. –respondió la pelirroja, intentando sonar calma- Lo entiendo. No fue tu culpa. No fue…

\- Soy una niña mala. –cortó la niña y tomó una de las bombas, activándola.

Ray vio, como si fuese cámara lenta, los pequeños dedos guiar la bomba hacia los carmesí labios de la niña y esta tragarla. Tanto él como la chica intentaron correr hacia la diminuta criatura que lloraba frente a ellos. Pero fue demasiado tarde, la explosión los alcanzó, empujándolos lejos. Ray sintió su brazo arder y sus pulmones secarse como si llevase horas sin respirar. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que en algún momento había intentado proteger a la chica con su cuerpo. Ella estaba atrapada entre el suelo y él, conteniendo las lágrimas y temblando.

\- ¿Estas…?

No logró terminar, porque algo similar al vibrar de un celular lo acarició en su muñeca. Cuando miró, notó su piel rojiza pero sin quemaduras y un brazalete grueso color azul y de este apareció un mensaje en letras blancas.

" _Felicidades Raymond Crafhetcog y Lila Sawyer, se les acredita la primera de las cuatro muertes que deben tomar para salir de aquí. Ánimo y sigan luchando_ "

\- Nosotros no… -Lila susurró, mirando la pulsera y aprestó su agarre sobre esta, intentando soltarla pero esta estaba herméticamente cerrada- Nosotros no la matamos. –jadeó, observándolo con desesperación- ¿Verdad? Nosotros…

\- No, no lo hicimos. –extendió su mano hacia ella pero se quedó a medio camino, dudando, hasta que la dejó caer a un lado- ¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió y en ese momento la pulsera volvió a vibrar. Ray bajó la mirada y descubrió un nuevo mensaje.

" _Raymond Crafhetcog, tu familia y amigos creen que fuiste aceptado en un campamento deportivo especial. Tu hermana, Jaimie, se encuentra sana y salva. Solo tú eres la pequeña escoria que fue enviado aquí ¿Deseas saber quién te envió? En enhorabuena a tu primer asesinato, te daré tu primera pista: Celos. Alguien quería apartarte del camino. Buena suerte, próximo Capeón_ "

Una parte de él se sintió agradecido al saber que Jaimie estaba a salvo, pero inmediatamente notó algo en esa palabra, " _celos_ ". La última novia que había tenido la había dejado en Estados Unidos, así que no se trataba de celos en ese sentido. Así que… la única explicación golpeó su pecho con fuerza: Jaimie. Algún enfermo estaba tan obsesionado con su hermana que lo había enviado ahí.

\- Debo volver. –susurró, levantándose- Necesito volver. –se repitió, observando a su alrededor con ansiedad.

\- ¿Vas a…?

La voz de Lila lo hizo reaccionar. La chica seguía en el suelo, sus grandes ojos trasmitían el miedo que tenía, pero se mantenía en control. No solo eso, había esperanza a pesar de lo que acaban de ver, aunque esta lucía ligeramente nublada mientras dejaba escapar sus ideas.

\- ¿Vas a matarme? –susurró- ¿Vas a matar a tres personas para salir?

Ella quería creer que estaba equivocada, era obvio. Sus ojos eran cristalinos y amables. Algo en ellos le recordaron a Jaimie. Pura, dulce. Ella, a pesar de todo lo que acaba de ver, tenía la fortaleza de mantener su alma limpia.

Y se sintió un bastardo por haber considerado, aunque fuese un momento, en seguir el camino fácil ¿Acaso Jaimie le perdonaría si supiera lo que hizo para salir de ahí? ¿Acaso él podría mirarla a los ojos, siquiera? Peor aún ¿Podría vivir consigo mismo después de eso? Además, su hermana no estaba sola. Aunque quisiera estar con ella, protegerla, Jaimie era inteligente y no estaba desprotegida.

 _No estaba sola._

No como la chica que seguía mirándolo, con duda y miedo.

\- Jamás. –extendió su mano hacia la pelirroja- No voy a matar a nadie.

Algo en su mirada debió calmarla, porque la pelirroja aceptó su gesto y se levantó. Ella sonrió, agradecida y aunque en términos generales era completamente diferente a su hermana, también notaba ciertas similitudes, como la manera en que sus ojos brillaban con determinación a pesar de la crueldad del mundo.

Así, escogió trabajar en equipo. Y rápidamente descubrió los beneficios de su alianza. Tanto Lila como él eran hijos de granjeros, sabían trabajar en terreno difícil y estar bajo el sol; como habían vivido apartados de muchas comodidades, sabían sobrevivir sin electricidad y otros elementos que de seguro otros participantes necesitaban desesperadamente. Lila era trabajadora y determinada, mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras analizaba la situación. Ella era inteligente y Ray tenía una picardía natural, un instinto para jugar fuera de las reglas que junto al cerebro de la chica habían logrado descubrir dónde podían haber escondido algunos suministros sin que estos fuesen devorados por la fauna del lugar ni destruidos por el clima de la misma ¿Quién diría que su don para las travesuras tuviese tal utilidad? Para su sorpresa, no solo encontraron comida y ropa, sino armas. Lila no sabía usarlas, así que tuvo que darle una pequeña lección teórica. Ray tenía el conocimiento básico que los amigos de su padre le habían enseñado unos años atrás, pero era mejor que nada.

Antes de darse cuenta, los días pasaron y descubrieron que el aislamiento era la mejor manera de sobrevivir.

 _Dos meses, dos semanas, cuatro días, veinte horas. Dos meses, dos semanas, cuatro días, veinte horas._

Ese era el tiempo que habían sobrevivido. Y no había sido fácil, aunque tenían suministros, habían tenido que luchar contra los otros participantes, defenderse de estos. Dos semanas atrás, huyendo de una pareja que había estado cazándolos por media selva, habían corrido hacia el borde de la cascada. La caída era enorme, pero ellos habían descubierto una pequeña caverna oculta por la flora del lugar. El plan había sido escabullirse ahí y mantenerse escondidos hasta que sus cazadores se cansaran. Por suerte estos no tenían armas, más allá de unas muy rústicas. Lamentablemente habían descubierto que ni Lila ni él planeaban usar las suyas para lastimarlos. En un caso de alta desventaja, habían huido.

Lo que no habían esperado era que uno de los hombres resbalara con las rocas húmedas y en un acto de desesperación se aferrara a su compañero para no caer. Desde su escondite, habían visto como el otro hombre había luchado por soltarse y dejar morir a su pareja. El final fue inevitable. Entre un segundo y otro, ambos cayeron, estrellándose con las rocas al fondo de la cascada.

Los brazaletes vibraron. Ni siquiera tuvieron que leerlos, ya sabían qué decían.

" _Felicidades Raymond Crafhetcog y Lila Sawyer, se les acredita la segunda y tercera de las cuatro muertes que deben tomar para salir de aquí. Ánimo y sigan luchando_ "

Unos minutos después volvieron a vibrar, esta vez con mensajes diferentes.

" _Raymond Crafhetcog, tu familia y amigos creen que conociste una chica en el campamento y por eso te has comunicado poco con ellos. Un adolescente distraído por las hormonas y el deporte. Clásico ¿No crees? Pero eso no es lo que importa ¿Verdad? Aquí tus dos siguientes pistas, pequeña escoria: Tu enemigo no sabe del pequeño secreto de tu hermana. También, cree que el rechazo de esta se debe a que tú la influenciaste para que ella tuviese negativas a tener una relación con él. Buena suerte, próximo Capeón."_

Un profundo gruñido escapó de sus labios. Lo peor era que eso no le decía demasiado. Muchas personas pretendían a Jaimie y de ese grupo, varías desconocían sobre el secreto de esta y habían sido rechazados por su hermana. Eso le dejaba con múltiples candidatos…

Pero después de ese episodio vino una ligera calma. Lila se había vuelto levemente taciturna pero no quiso presionarla. La muerte de los otros sobrevivientes era algo terrible que digerir y era justo que se sintiera mal. Además, sin Jaimie cerca, se sentía un torpe absoluto. Cuando se trataba de socializar en grupos grandes, podía deslizarse cómodamente, escuchaba atentamente y decía el comentario perfecto en el momento adecuado y usualmente Jaimie estaba ahí para dirigir las conversaciones, para sacarlo de su abstracción. Pero cuando se trataba de algo más íntimo, era un desastre. Su cerebro sobre-pensaba todo y antes de darse cuenta, había perdido la oportunidad de hacer algo. Por eso le gustaban las chicas independientes y con iniciativa, eso solía ayudar mucho hasta que se sintiera cómodo. Pero Lila era una pequeña dama, agradable pero reservada. Así que los largos silencios se habían vuelto comunes entre ellos. Y en verdad lo lamentaba, porque era obvio que ella necesitaba algunas palabras pero cada que buscaba en su cabeza algo que decir, se encontraba sin nada. Además, como la dama que era, había dejado en claro que no aceptaba el contacto físico fácilmente. Lo cual era una complicación, viniendo de una familia afectuosa, él estaba acostumbrado a ser protector y cariñoso, sabía que un abrazo era mejor que mil palabras a la hora de calmar a alguien. Lila despertaba en él ese instinto pero no podía forzarla.

Claro, tampoco podía creer el desastre que era o el cómo dependía de su hermana para cosas tan simples como hablar con alguien hasta tenerle confianza. No es que fuese un antisocial ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo contrario, aunque sonase ególatra, era bastante popular. Ray era el tipo de sujeto que se quedaba en silencio en un principio, escuchando a todos hasta saber exactamente qué necesitaba decir para tomar la delantera. Si, definitivamente era un Observador, los analizaba, reparaba en sus intereses y cuando era el momento decía la frase justa para girar todo hacia su favor. Además Jaimie, que era de una naturaleza más extravertida, lo solía guiar en ese lenguaje íntimo de hermanos para que adelantara sus movidas o no analizara tanto las cosas. Mucha gente creía que los introvertidos eran parias sociales o gente que se mantenía distante o sin amigos. Él era la muestra de que eso era un grave error. En su rol de Observador, tenía la ventaja del conocimiento individual y grupal de la gente que miraba. Tal vez fuese muy cerebral y no tomase riesgos fácilmente. Por lo menos, no al inicio, pero cuando tomaba confianza con alguien, ya sabía leerlo completamente y así adelantarse a sus necesidades antes de que este se diese cuenta. Un ejemplo vivido era Jaimie, que con una sola mirada podía saber qué necesitaba o en qué estaba pensando.

Si hubiese conocido a Lila en una situación normal posiblemente hubiese despertado en él un instinto de protección, rápidamente se hubiesen vuelto amigos y la hubiese tratado con el afecto y cuidado similar a una hermana menor. En realidad, dado que ambos compartían el mismo tipo de cabello y los lunares en su rostro se confundían fácilmente con pecas, similares a las de ella, francamente la gente hubiese creído que eran hermanos.

Pero esa no era una situación normal, se recordó.

\- ¿No te gusta? –preguntó Lila, intrigada.

Ray notó que apenas había tocado su comida, sumergido en sus cavilaciones, como siempre, y sonrió ligeramente culpable. Eso era lo que pasaba con él, se sumía en sus pensamientos constantemente.

\- Esta delicioso. –aclaró, clavando su mirada parda en ella y sonriendo- Realmente se te da bien cocinar.

Lila sonrió suavemente, mirando el estofado que había logrado hacer con los diferentes enlatados y se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú también cocinas muy bien, Ray.

Después de la muerte de sus perseguidores, era la primera vez que Lila sonreía. Aunque no lucía deprimida, su mente había estado cavilando constantemente. Ray la había observado en silencio, notando que a pesar de su dulce personalidad, la chica no se desquebrajaba y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para sobrevivir. No entendía quién podía enviar a alguien como Lila a un lugar así ¿Acaso era un caso de celos? ¿Alguna chica, lo suficientemente loca y celosa, había cometido tal estupidez? Lila era el tipo de dama por la cual muchos hombres caerían a sus pies, tenía un precioso rostro, una mirada esmeralda pura y un cuerpo de bailarina, delicado pero perfecto. En varias ocasiones, mientras vigilaba el campamento y protegía el sueño de la chica, se había descubierto pensando con un odio profundo hacia el anónimo culpable de que Lila estuviese ahí. Aun no se había atrevido a preguntarle a la chica cuales eran las pistas que su brazalete le había dado, pero era obvio que sea lo que sea, era algo que la había desmoronado.

Así que intentó un abordaje diferente. Ahora que la notaba más tranquila, tal vez fuese el momento para darle el apoyo que se merecía.

\- Mi…

\- ¿Por qué crees que nos han acreditado tres muertes? -le interrumpió la chica y cuando lo notó, abrió los ojos sorprendida- Lo siento. Yo… continúa…

\- No, está bien. –Ray miró su comida y se forzó a comer un par de cucharadas.

No tenía hambre, pero era necesario que tomase todas las fuerzas necesarias.

\- Nosotros no los matamos. –continuó Lila, dejando su plato a un lado- No lo hicimos. Ni siquiera estábamos luchando contra ellos. –su voz se quebró y recogió sus piernas hasta abrazarlas contra su pecho- Esa pequeña niña…

\- Creo que la persona que hizo esto solo está jugando con nosotros. –él también apartó su plato y buscó la mirada de la chica- Nos está probando.

\- ¿Probando…? –Lila lo miró con sorpresa- Estamos hablando de vidas inocentes…

\- Exacto. –sentenció, había estado pensando eso profundamente, intentando comprender todo ese juego.

Él no había escogido a Lila como pareja de trabajo. En realidad, había sido el mensaje en el brazalete quien los había juntado. No solo eso, les había dado una ventaja innecesaria y ahora estaba la idea ahí, flotando. _Solo una muerte más_. Una persona los separaba de la libertad ¿Serían capaces? ¿Lo harían?

Y eso fue lo que le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

\- Tú y yo nos hemos mantenido firmes. Aunque sea difícil, estamos intentando jugar de forma limpia, sin lastimar a nadie. Solo queremos sobrevivir. –continuó, dejándole ver lo que había estado analizando- Ambos hemos escuchado disparos, gritos, explosiones…

\- La gente está volviéndose más y más desesperada. –Lila asintió, comprendiendo por donde iba la idea- Pero nosotros no hemos pensado en dañar a nadie.

\- Aun cuando tuvimos la oportunidad. –continuó- Así que quieren ver si podemos corrompernos, como el resto. Algo me dice que están seguros que flaquearemos, que mataremos a alguien para escapar de aquí. Eso les hará sentir que todo el mundo es como ellos, monstruos.

\- Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie. –Lila lo miró, asustada- No quiero matar. Me niego a herir a otra persona. –aferró su mano al brazalete- No importa cuanta gente me odie o desee verme muerta. Yo… no voy a cambiar. No voy a perder la esperanza. –se inclinó en su dirección y estiró su mano hasta tocar la masculina- Gracias por demostrarme que no estoy sola en esto. Hay gente buena en el mundo. Tú eres un ejemplo de eso. La verdad… -cerró su agarre, aunque su voz sonó dubitante- Yo…

Y una gota cayó sobre la nariz de Lila. Ray parpadeó ante la interrupción. Otra gota cayó sobre su hombro descubierto. Y otra más. Hasta que la lluvia torrencial azotó la selva. Ya conocían esas tormentas tropicales, así que con presteza pero sin desesperarse recogieron sus cosas. La comida sobrante la guardaron bien, sabiendo que tendrían que comerla en unas horas o darla por desperdiciada. Un lujo que no podían darse. Ray cargó con la pesada bolsa impermeable y ambos caminaron en dirección a la cascada. Cuando llegaron y encontraron el escondite que solían usar, ambos estaban empapados. La lluvia tropical era cálida y el ambiente se volvía como un pequeño baño turco, húmedo pero caluroso. La serie de cuevas que usaban como base principal ayudaban a refrescar un poco el ambiente. Aunque el pegajoso calor seguía en su piel.

Lila se apartó hasta el fondo de la cueva para cambiarse, él se retiró su ropa y se puso unos holgados shorts que tenía que ajustar para que no se le cayeran. La ropa era para hombres menos atléticos y por norma general le quedaban flojas. Por suerte, habían encontrado zapatos de su talla. La pelirroja volvió con una camiseta que obviamente era masculina y extremadamente grande, le quedaba como vestido, hasta casi la rodilla y caía por su hombro, lo que delataba que por lo menos no estaba usando sostén. La ropa que habían encontrado apenas había tenido prendas femeninas, tal vez porque era más práctico unos shorts y camisetas, aun si eran tan grandes. Pero por el calor que hacía, ninguno de los dos podía darse la suntuosidad del pudor. Lila se sentó a su lado y por un momento escucharon la lluvia caer.

 _Dos meses, dos semanas, cuatro días, veintitrés horas._

No podía olvidar eso. La oscuridad que los rodeaba era devoradora. No podía acomodarse en ese sufrimiento y dejar el tiempo pasar. Lila gateó hasta la bolsa y sacó de entre las cosas una pequeña lámpara solar. La encendió, dado que su luz era extremadamente tenue y estaban en la parte más profunda de la caverna no supuso peligro alguno. Ya habían confirmado que si la mantenían en su iluminación mínima, nadie podía notarla desde afuera. Pero ahora podían verse. La chica volvió a su lado y suspiró pesadamente. Sí, hacía calor. La lluvia no era refrescante ni a esa hora de la noche. Todo el día había sido extremadamente caluroso y esa isla se encontraba en algún lugar donde la luz del día duraba mucho más que las nocturnas. Así que el suelo absorbía tanto el calor que aun en la noche no había forma de sentirse fresco.

\- Me envió aquí alguien obsesionado con mi hermana. –soltó Ray, sintiendo que era hora de compartir eso con su aliada- Algún chico demente y estúpido que me veía como un obstáculo. Jaimie…

\- Tu melliza. –completó Lila, asintiendo, deteniendo la explicación de quién era la muchacha- Siempre que hablas, en algún punto la mencionas. Yo no tengo hermanos, pero sé que no es común tanta devoción. Realmente debe ser lindo tener a alguien que cuide de ti de esa manera.

\- Hey… -extendió su mano y presionó la femenina, fue un alivio ver que no la retiraba como cuando lo intentó semanas atrás- Yo estoy aquí. Y te voy a proteger, somos un equipo.

\- No quiero ser un estorbo. –ella negó, mirando sus pies- Ya sé que no soy fuerte, ni diestra, tampoco se de armas ni de cazar. Pero no necesito que me protejas, Ray. Tú lo dijiste, somos un equipo. Me esfuerzo por serte útil y no quedarme atrás. –lo miró, determinada- Yo he dicho _cuidar_ , eso que haces por alguien igual a ti, no _proteger_ , que es para gente más débil que tú.

\- Tienes razón. –se sintió estúpido por hacerla sentir mal, no había sido su intención.

Ahí estaba, si Jaimie estuviese ahí, ella hubiese sabido a qué se refería, le hubiese ayudado a comprender mejor la situación.

\- Lo siento. –continuó Ray- No eres un lastre, ni un estorbo. Tú dijiste que te recordaba que había gente buena en el mundo. Lo mismo me pasa contigo. –se explicó- Tú me recuerdas que no importa lo que pase. –la señaló- No tengo que perder las esperanzas. No tengo que cambiar a algo monstruoso.

Lila sonrió y un pequeño sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Por un momento, sus pecas desaparecieron bajo el tono escarlata.

\- Yo se quienes me enviaron aquí. –confesó la pelirroja, después de un largo silencio- Un grupo de chicas de mi clase. Ellas me odiaban, me hacían la vida imposible. Siempre que un compañero me hablaba o era amable conmigo, ellas se ponían agresivas. Yo tenía prohibido estar cerca de los varones de mi curso. Pero antes de venir aquí, uno de los chicos más populares se me declaró en frente de todos. Yo lo rechacé. –cerró sus puños- Él ni siquiera me gustaba. Pero tampoco quería tener problemas. Aun así… ellas se molestaron mucho. –tocó su brazalete- Ellas decían que era mejor si dejaba de ser una _señorita perfecta_ y me _moría perfectamente_ de una buena vez.

Y su voz se quebró al final. Ray sintió el peso de sus palabras y cuando notó que Lila temblaba antes de abrazarse con fuerza, sintió que todo en él se derrumbaba. No era justo. Eso no era justo. La pelirroja le había probado incontables ocasiones que era el tipo de persona que pensaba en los demás antes de en sí misma. La chica tenía una sonrisa cálida y era bastante centrada. En un mundo ideal esa no debía ser la razón para odiarla, sino para quererla, agradecer que alguien tan noble estuviese en la vida de uno ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho eso?

Pero como pocas veces en su vida, dejó de ser un Observador. No analizó su entorno. Solo se dejó llevar por su instinto y la atrajo contra sí. Lila se tensó inmediatamente al encontrarse contra la piel cálida y desnuda del pecho masculino. Por un momento se miraron, él con determinación, sin soltarla, y ella confundida. Pero al final la necesidad de un consuelo venció. Lila lo abrazó por los hombros y enterró su rostro contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Ray la atrajo contra sí, tan pequeña y ligera, que casi la tuvo sobre su regazo al estrecharla con fuerza. Lila era diminuta, se perdía entre sus manos, su cintura era tan fina que temía romperla entre sus dedos. Ella sollozó en silencio, sin hacer demasiado ruido, como si temiese molestarlo. Ray descansó su mentón sobre la cabellera rojiza y cerró los ojos.

Tal vez Lila le recordase a Jaimie en muchas cosas. Pero no en eso. La figura de la chica era diferente, más elástica, su aroma a lilas y vainilla la envolvía en ese calor tropical, su cabello rojizo era un poco oscuro, como el suyo. Ella era delicada, suave, de sonrisas discretas, de maternales gestos. Todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos le había demostrado que ninguna de esas características la hacía débil, sino determinada y fuerte. Aunque el mundo la tratase mal, ella seguía sonriendo y creyendo en la humanidad. Lila era una luz titilante y cálida.

Así que la aferró con fuerza. Aunque se suponía que debía consolarla, él también se dejó llevar y se aferró a ella. Los sollozos se fueron deteniendo lentamente y fue sutil el momento en que fue Lila quien estaba consolándolo. Muy lentamente habían cambiado papeles y ella terminó acariciando su cabello, sentada ahí sobre el regazo masculino, lo abrigó cálidamente, dejándolo enterrar su rostro contra el cuello femenino. Ella era dulce, amable, lo acobijó en esa desesperación y le susurró cálidamente.

\- Vamos a salir de aquí.

Ray le creyó, indudablemente. Ambos saldrían de ahí, no darían su brazo a torcer. Aunque tuviesen que luchar, no se dejarían corromper por un juego estúpido y la muerte que los rodeaba. Ambos se tenían el uno al otro. Ahí, en ese momento, no necesitaban nada más.

Muy despacio se separó, sintiéndose liberado de todo aquello que había acumulado en su pecho. Lila le sonrió y fue un gesto precioso. Casi pareciera que no estaban metidos en todo ese Infierno. La luz tenue la iluminaba parcialmente, dejando su mirada brillar mientras otras facciones permanecían en la sombra.

\- ¿Ray…?

\- ¿Si? –susurró y cuando se dio cuenta esa palabra se llevó el poco aire que tenía dentro, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara .

\- ¿Si cerrara mis ojos… -un pequeño sonrojo asomó en sus mejillas- y me inclinara hacia ti me besarías?

Él enmarcó una ceja. Por un momento los engranajes en su mente comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente. La respuesta era obvia, la indirecta ni siquiera era eso. Las intenciones eran claras. Pero ¿Él deseaba eso? Lila estaba sentada sobre su regazo, usando solo una camiseta que dejaba ver su hombro y preciosas piernas, sus pequeñas manos estaban apoyadas sobre su pecho desnudo. Tal vez inconscientemente Lila estaba recorriendo con su dedo índice el camino entre sus pectorales, bajando hacia sus abdominales y erizándole la piel.

La respuesta había sido obvia desde semanas atrás.

\- ¿Tan denso soy? –consultó, estirando su mano para acariciar la suave mejilla que había querido tocar por tanto tiempo pero por respeto a la negativa que ella le había dado meses atrás, se había privado de intentar.

\- Ni siquiera creo que te hayas dado cuenta de todas las indirectas que te he dado estas semanas. –bajó la mirada- Al punto de obligarme a decirte esto. No debería y…

\- ¿Puedo besarte? –Ray apoyó su pulgar justo bajo el mentón de la chica- ¿Me dejarías besarte? Aunque todo sea un caos allá afuera y no tenga sentido querer esto ¿Me permites ese capricho?

Lila cerró su mano sobre el hombro masculino y asintió, sus dedos ser movían nerviosos y levantó el rostro, entreabriendo los labios ligeramente. El color de estos, similar al melocotón, parecían invitarlo. Por un momento se dio el lujo de no pensar en nada más que en eso que quería para él. Un pequeño capricho que en realidad se había instaurado como una necesidad desde semanas atrás. Pero aun así se movió despacio, le dio tiempo a retirarse, a cambiar de opinión antes de llegar a su boca, porque sabía que en el segundo en que la besara no habría marcha atrás.

Y ella fue quien le sorprendió, aun recatada y dulce, se estiró para acortar los últimos centímetros entre ambos y fue ella quien lo besó. Muy despacio, apenas como un roce cálido pero eso bastó para estrecharla con más fuerza, fundiéndola contra su cuerpo, tomándola de forma inesperada pero tan necesaria. Ella abrió los labios en un jadeo que guardaba toda su incertidumbre pero Ray invadió su boca, recorrió su piel sobre la tela holgada y acarició la curva exacta de su espalda. La acarició con dedicación, memorizando bajo su tacto, guardando cada pequeño detalle. Lila ya no era solo gestos, palabras y tonos, era calor, un sabor embriagador, suavidad y un oasis entre sus brazos. No quería que se apartara, quería memorizarla con todos sus sentidos mientras la lluvia atacara. No quiso dejar de besarla mientras la oscuridad los protegiese. Y ella se apoyó contra su cuerpo, correspondió con su tímida boca y se dejó guiar sobre la cálida roca que repentinamente parecía fría a comparación de ambos.

Lila se aferró a él, eran náufragos, perdidos, solos, pero estaban juntos por algo más que la casualidad. Ambos lo sabían y necesitaban sentirse seguros. En cada beso, en cada tacto, susurrándose palabras tan ajenas a la muerte, tan prometedoras, supieron en ese momento que sobrevivirían. Juntos.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Espero que sea de su agrado ¿Qué opinan? Siempre me dio pena que en " _Cacería_ " casi no se exploró sobre Ray. Lamentablemente es Jaimie quien tiene importancia en la historia, así que el gran mellizo de hombros anchos y sonrisa de tiburón se quedó a un costado. Aun así, es un personaje que adoro, un regalo tan preciado como Jaimie. Como algunos sabrán, tanto Jaimie como Ray son creaciones de _Carylyn_ que me entregó para usarlos en la historia. Ahora no puedo imaginar la tercera parte sin estos dos.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo sabe que no hay nada malo en desear y anhelar, en luchar y soñar. Ese es el alimento del alma y esta necesita estar viva para ser libre.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	10. Lluvia Tóxica

**Lluvia Tóxica.**

 _Tóxica, sustantivo, que es venenosa o que puede causar trastornos o la muerte._

Si, definitivamente usaría la palabra _tóxica_ para describir a Arlene. La muchacha, mucho más baja, lucía increíblemente empecinada, extendiendo su paraguas azul para cubrirlas a ambas. Helga dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo el gesto más fastidiose que podía representar y volvió a sentir el agua correr por su cabello húmedo, deslizarse por su rostro y enfriar más su ropa ya empapada, había un riachuelo de lluvia siguiendo el camino de su espalda, dándole escalofríos poco agradables. Pero Arlene era terca, tóxica y volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambas hasta cubrirla con empecinada necesidad. Eso iba a matarla. El paraguas era increíblemente pequeño y estando una frente a la otra, podía sentir el perfumado ambiente cálido que rodeaba a la chica. Desde que eran niñas, Arlene había olido a hojas de té, de forma fragante y ligera. Posteriormente había descubierto que era la bebida favorita de la chica, al punto de llevar un termo caliente con la infusión allá donde iba.

 _Té blanco_.

Ese era su favorito, los brotes bebés de las hoja de té, cargados de sabor pero nada amargos, suaves, perfumados. Así olía ella. Ahora, ya adolescentes, también olía a la crema de vainilla que usaba todas las mañanas y su cabello tenía la fragancia de lavanda y lirios. Aunque la lluvia no había alcanzado a Arlene, el calor de su cuerpo en contraste con el frío ambiente hacía exponencial su fragante esencia, como una estela que la seguía a donde ella iba. Claro que esta no era consciente de ello o no estaría buscando encerrarla en ese intoxicante entorno y embriagándola peligrosamente.

\- Te estas empapando. –regañó Arlene, volviendo a acortar la distancia entre ambas- Dios, que terca que eres.

\- Mira quien habla. –gruñó Helga, dando otro paso hacia atrás, sintiendo sus zapatillas deportivas hundirse en un charco.

Por suerte ya tenía las medias empapadas, esa sensación no cambiaba nada.

\- ¡Helga! –la muchacha clavó su mirada esmeralda en ella y dio otro paso, pisando el charco.

Claro, ella tenía botines negros e impermeables para esos tiempos de lluvia, así que estaba a salvo. Muchacha precavida.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres un fastidio? –la menor de los Pataki dio otro paso atrás y apartó la mirada- Mira, ya estoy mojada, da igual el paraguas ¿Entiendes?

\- No, no da igual.

\- Claro que si. –enmarcó una ceja- Ni siquiera siento frío.

\- Mentirosa. –Arlene frunció el ceño- Si estás temblando.

\- Imaginaciones tuyas…

Helga no quiso admitir que eran los nervios.

\- Si tan solo te comportaras como cuando éramos niñas. –lamentó Arlene y dio otro paso en su dirección- En ese entonces no te molestaba…

Helga sintió el golpe directo en el pecho, como si un destornillador retorciera sus entrañas en lugar de simples palabras. Ya sabía que Arlene no había hecho el comentario con maldad, pero los recuerdos eran dolorosos. Cuando había sido niña, caminando hacia el jardín de infantes, sola y triste, un paraguas similar al que ahora buscaba acobijarla, la cubrió del agua. En ese momento conoció a Arlene, con su gran sonrisa, en un vestido de cuadros rojos escoceses y un suéter verde. Al segundo siguiente se volvieron amigas, inseparables. Arlene se preocupaba por ella, le había presentado a su familia y por mucho tiempo había pasado en la Casa de Huéspedes como si fuese su propio hogar.

Al inicio, claro, había creído que admiraba a Arlene, que la razón por la que siempre la miraba era porque quería ser como ella o tal vez porque era como la hermana que siempre deseo. Cuando cumplió los diez años y notó que un niño se declaraba a Arlene… fue cuando supo la verdad ¿Admiración? ¿Hermana? ¡Maldición! ¡Eso sería magnífico! En algún punto entre un paraguas y una amistad, se había enamorado perdidamente.

Así que tomó valor, se decidió y… se apartó cobardemente de Arlene. Literalmente, de la noche a la mañana, dejó de juntarse con ella, se hizo amiga de Phoebe, otra chica que le agradaba pero con la que no compartía tanto tiempo. Arlene la buscó, le exigió explicaciones, confundida y preocupada de haberla lastimado. Nunca le dio razones e increíblemente Arlene no se había rendido. Aunque no insistía a diario, no perdía momento para hablarle, para vigilar que comiese bien y si se enfermaba o se hería, era Arlene la que aparecía para atenderla. Aun en contra de sus deseos. La chica era terca y resistente.

Casi era halagador, excepto que era increíblemente doloroso.

\- Bueno, ahora me molesta. –dio otro paso hacia atrás y se chocó de golpe contra la reja que separaba el campo de béisbol con el resto de los edificios de la preparatoria.

 _Genial…_

\- ¿Por qué? –Arlene acortó la distancia entre ambas, su paraguas golpeó el metal de la reja pero no se hizo para atrás- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto mi presencia? ¿Qué hice? ¡Si tan solo me dijeras en qué te lastimé podría remediarlo!

\- No entiendes nada. –Helga se apretó más contra la reja, esta resonó pero apenas y se creó un milímetro entre ambas.

Uno que Arlene redujo rápidamente.

¿Acaso planeaba matarla de hiperventilación?

\- Tienes razón. No, no entiendo. –frunció el ceño- Tú y yo éramos amigas ¡Mejores amigas! No voy a permitirte que me dejes a un lado, Helga G. Pataki. Tú puedes ser la persona más obstinada que conozco… después de mí. No te voy a dejar ir. –dio un pistón en el suelo- ¡Me niego! –bajó la mirada, preocupada y todo su valor se esfumó- A menos que me des una buena razón…

Eso era lo peor de todo. Helga conocía a Arlene, sabía cómo era, no podía simplemente tratarla mal. Ni siquiera podía bromear duramente con ella. El corazón de Arlene era noble y grande, era una chica que se preocupaba por los demás, altamente carismática, tenía una risa contagiosa y le gustaba estar ahí, para la gente. Así que si alguien importante para ella decía algo cruel, era como romper sus corazas y lanzar ácido sobre su corazón.

Y no podía hacer eso.

Aunque a veces sería mejor que la odiara. Así no tendría que lidiar con la inquisidora mirada esmeralda ni con la bajita chica que se paraba en la punta de sus botines para acercar su rostro y encararla con tenacidad.

\- Explícame. –sentenció Arlene.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Dices que no entiendo por qué te mantienes distante de mí. –explicó, frunciendo el ceño- Así que explícame para poder entender.

\- Si lo hago te apartarás. –murmuró Helga, cerrando su agarre a las rejas y lanzando su rostro todo lo que podía hacia atrás y así poner toda la distancia posible entre ambas.

\- ¡No! –Arlene la observó con sorpresa- Aun si me lo dices no me apartaré. A menos que, como dije, tengas una buena razón para todo esto.

Helga parpadeó extrañada hasta que notó que la cabezona chica había creído que le estaba preguntando si se apartaría en el momento en que el contara la verdad. Ella lo había asegurado. Porque eso era lo que iba a pasar. Pero no se corrigió. No importaba si Arlene creía que había preguntado algo tan cruel.

Además, no sabía qué era peor.

¿Vivir torturada por la insistencia de Arlene o saber que ella la odiaba, dejándola de lado?

Un trueno retumbó, ambas se estremecieron por el sorpresivo ruido y seguidamente la luz del rayo las iluminó. La lluvia no estaba parando, seguía su intensidad y parecía que quería aumentar su fuerza en cualquier momento. Todos se habían ido a casa, pero ahí estaba Arlene, persistente y terca, acorralándola contra una oxidada reja, luchando por mirarla a los ojos a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Helga para alejarse de su cálido cuerpo y perfumado ser.

Tóxica.

Arlene Shortman era tóxica, venenos, peligrosa.

\- ¡Dame un respiro! –rogó Helga, deseando empujarla ¡Maldita sea! ¡En verdad quería tener el valor de apartarla con fuerza!

Pero la idea de lastimarla, aunque fuese un poco, era lo peor que podía hacer. Ya era demasiado saber que su distancia era un tormento para ella. Maldición.

\- ¡Jamás! ¡No hasta que me digas por qué! –y la pequeña apartó el paraguas en un arrebato, dejando que este volara por la brisa.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ambas. El cabello de Arlene rápidamente se humedeció y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo ante las frías gotas. La gabardina azul que cubría su cuerpo comenzó a mojarse rápidamente, pero esta no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó, aunque su rostro se humedeció y sus labios comenzaron a temblar por el frío. Helga quiso abrazarla pero también quiso salir corriendo de ahí. El agua helada fue bien recibida, sintiendo que era una mejor excusa para el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan terca? –se lamentó Helga, escabulléndose por un costado y luchando por irse- Simplemente supérame.

\- Haré lo que sea. –Arlene la tomó de la mano, evitando que huyera y la forzó a girarse- Hablo en serio, si dudas de lo sería que soy en esto, haré lo que sea para demostrártelo.

Helga soltó una carcajada burlona sin poder evitarlo y se zafó con presteza gracias a la humedad en su piel.

\- Ni que fueras a trepar al sauce llorón…

\- ¡Hecho! –interrumpió Arlene y salió corriendo hacia el parque.

La menor de los Pataki parpadeó varias veces, desconcertada. Muy lentamente entendió qué estaba pasando y el pánico golpeó su pecho. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba corriendo atrás de Arlene, intentando darle alcance.

\- ¡Debes estar bromeando!

\- ¡Si esto te va a demostrar que voy en serio, lo haré!

No podía ser.

No podía ser.

\- ¡Arlene! –rugió, luchando por no resbalarse por la lluvia, sus zapatos le hacían sentir que estaba caminando sobre jabón y eso le daba ventaja a la otra chica- ¡Le tienes miedo a las alturas!

\- ¡Lo sé! –chilló.

Helga luchó por darle alcance pero le era imposible. Arlene tenía un buen calzado y un objetivo, lo que la hacía imbatible. Ella, por otro lado, tenía unos zapatos de suela desgastada que la hacían resbalar constantemente. No podía creer que Arlene fuese en serio ¡No podía ser!

Lo peor es que ese miedo lo había adquirido en el sauce llorón al que planeaba subir ¿Acaso esa chica estaba loca? Cuando habían tenido siete años, Helga se había enojado con Arlene. No recordaba exactamente por qué, tal vez porque había aceptado hacer un trabajo con Gerald en lugar de ella o algo así. Una niñería del momento. Así que había escalado el sauce llorón y se había negado en bajar. Arlene había dado cientos de discursos para disculparse pero Helga, en su terquedad, se había quedado ahí arriba. Así que la chica decidió trepar. Algo que ya había hecho anteriormente. Pero Helga había subido muy alto y cuando Arlene intentó darle alcance se resbaló, cayéndose. Aun recordaba la ambulancia y los días en el hospital. El brazo roto, la preocupación en el rostro de los padres de Arlene y sus abuelos. La culpa que sintió… y aunque todo se arregló, Arlene había adquirido una fobia muy fuerte.

Pero ahí iba, corriendo como un duende hacia el final del arcoíris.

O a su muerte ¿Quién sabía?

\- ¡Arlene! ¡Para! –rogó, sintiendo su corazón martillar cuando entraron al parque- ¡Te lo diré! ¡Te lo diré! ¡Solo detente!

Eso era mejor que la idea de que se hiciera daño.

\- ¡No! –la rubia corrió hasta el célebre sauce, completamente empecinada.

Helga creía que tal vez ella le había enseñado a ser tan terca o era algo que habían cultivado entre ambas.

\- ¡Para!

Si se caía sería su culpa. Si se hacía daño sería su muerte.

\- ¡Te voy a mostrar lo seria que soy con esto!

¿Por qué Arlene debía ser tan condenadamente buena y preocupada por los demás? ¿Por qué? Si no fuese tan amable y tan dulce, no estaría tan empecinada en volver a ser amigas ¿Por qué no era como otras chicas normales y simplemente se resignada o hasta la trataba mal? ¡Pero no! Ahí estaba Arlene…

…entrando entre las ramas largas del sauce que como cortinas bloqueaban su vista.

¡Desapareciendo de su campo de visión!

\- ¡Arlene! ¡Tus padres van a matarme si te pasa algo! –gritó, preocupada y casi patinando en el lodazal que se había hecho bajo el árbol.

Y se encontró con la chica colgada de manos de una de las ramas más bajas, subiendo a esta con algo de torpeza. Ahí, apoyando sus pies en el tronco como si hubiese una escalera y empujándose hacia arriba. Arlene llegó a sentarse y orgullosa miró hacia Helga.

Hasta que vio abajo.

Ni siquiera eran dos metros de altura.

Pero Helga notó que se ponía pálida.

\- Venga. –suspiró, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Arlene- Baja ya, cabezota.

\- N-no… -la chica se aferró a la rama, con fuerza- Voy a trepar. –miró hacia arriba y un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios- Lo haré.

Ser valiente no significaba que no se tuviese miedo. Ser valiente, implicaba tener miedo y aun así hacer las cosas.

Arlene Shortman era increíblemente valiente, obviamente.

Para mala suerte de Helga.

\- Ya te dije que te voy a explicar todo. –se lamentó- Así que baja. Ya. Si te lastimas…

Aunque tuviese que torturarse terriblemente, eso era lo mejor. La seguridad sobre su orgulloso corazón ¿No?

\- ¡No! –Arlene la observó con determinación, aun aferrada y temblando, tal vez por el miedo o tal vez por el frío de tener todo su cuerpo empapado por la lluvia- Al parecer no entiendes… No entiendes que por años fuiste mi mejor amiga ¡Eres la persona más importante en mi vida! Y por siete años me has evitado. No sé qué hice, pero debió ser algo muy malo… -levantó la mirada, tragando el nudo en su garganta- Así que compensaré todo, te demostraré que eres más valiosa que un tonto miedo.

La menor de los Pataki sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. En un mundo ideal esa sería una declaración, dulce, sincera y llena de arrebato. Pero esos solo eran los sentimientos profundos de una muchacha buena.

Arlene se arrodilló sobre la rama y lentamente comenzó a levantarse, con toda la intención de saltar a la siguiente rama.

¡Una muchacha buena y empecinada!

\- ¡Porque te amo! –soltó Helga, desesperada- ¡Me aparté de ti porque te amo y sé que sería extraño! ¡Así que te hice un favor y me aparté! ¿Contenta?

Arlene se detuvo, había alcanzado con su mano temblorosa la siguiente rama y sorpresivamente se quedó ahí, parada en punta de pies, apenas acariciando las asperezas de la madera y con sus ojos a punto de salirse.

\- ¿Disculpa…?

\- Lo que oíste. –lo dijo en voz alta, firme y se cruzó de brazos, negándose a lucir más humillada.

Por un momento le gustaría que el sauce no tuviese ramas tan frondosas, la lluvia ayudaría mucho a justificar el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero no, ahí estaba, completamente resguardada y absolutamente roja.

Excelente combinación ¿No?

\- ¿Me amas…? –Arlene ladeó la cabeza y negó ligeramente- Bueno, las amigas…

Oh no…

No iba a dejarle ser tan cabezota…

\- Estoy-enamorada-de-ti. –casi gruñó las palabras- ¿Así o te lo explico con manzanitas?

Y Arlene se resbaló.

Tal vez por la sorpresa. O tal vez porque estaba empapada por la lluvia y la rama de un árbol no era la mejor superficie del mundo para estar parada. Como fuese, cayó con tan poca gracia que parecía que Helga le había enseñado a caer de árboles a su propio estilo estrepitoso.

Solo que la menor de los Pataki se adelantó y la atrapó en el aire. No fue como lo imaginó, no recogió a Arlene en sus brazos, como princesa, ni lo hizo con mucho estilo en general. Al final, su cuerpo solo sirvió como un método de amortiguar la caída y ambas cayeron en el lodo que se había vuelto el suelo abajo del sauce.

\- ¿Estas bien? –preguntaron ambas.

Y como en años, ambas rieron. Arlene apoyó sus manos en el suelo, clavando bien sus palmas para no resbalarse y luego usó el dorso de una para apartar su cabello húmedo. Helga sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada, maldiciendo que aun con toda todo el desastre, Arlene seguía luciendo increíblemente dulce, algo pálida por el frío, empapada, sonrojada y con su cabello ligeramente ondulado por la humedad, pero hermosa de una forma casi dolorosa y cursi hasta para ella.

\- La gente usualmente se declara. No va y se aparta. –acusó Arlene- ¿En verdad estas enamorada de mí?

\- Iré por las manzanas. Obviamente no entiendes el idioma común. –Helga cerró los ojos, frustrada y apoyó su brazo sobre estos para ocultar su cara justo en el doblez del mismo- Me gustas. Al inicio creí que era solo admiración, pero celarte y querer besarte no es algo que hace una amiga. Y soy consciente de lo raro que es pero…

Los dedos de Arlene tomaron su brazo, estaban cubiertos de lodo pero aun así la dejó hacerlo. Ambas se miraron, escondidas por las ramas del sauce llorón y Arlene sonreía.

\- Eres una cursi. –susurró la muchacha, tan bajito que tal vez no quería que el sauce llorón la escuchara- Yo juraba que no me soportabas.

\- A veces… -admitió, apartando la mirada- Te encanta meterte en los asuntos ajenos.

\- Helga… tú eres _mi_ asunto. –Arlene enmarcó una ceja cuando se miraron y sonrió de lado- Ya no soy una niñita…

\- Eso no significa que vayas…

\- Eres la persona más importante en mi vida ¿Eso no te dice algo? –la mirada esmeralda brilló suavemente- ¿Recuerdas cuando me hiciste esa terrible broma en el Día de los Inocentes, cuando teníamos nueve años?

\- Fingí estar ciega y te usé como…

\- Esclava. –Arlene volvió a interrumpirla- ¿Recuerdas lo que hice cuando me di cuenta?

\- ¿Me ataste una cinta rosa en las muñecas para que no huyera y me acercaste a tu cara hasta que tuve que admitir que estaba bromeando?

\- Y quise besarte en ese momento. –admitió, sonrojándose- Si no hubieses admitido tu broma, yo te hubiese besado. –levantó la mirada- Aun quiero besarte. Aun eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Aun quiero atarte las muñecas con una cinta rosa y evitar que huyas de mí.

Helga sintió su rostro arder. Por alguna razón la idea de la cinta perdía la inocencia de la infancia. Mucho más con Arlene sobre ella, salvaje por la escalada, la lluvia y la caída. El aroma a té y vainilla la estaba intoxicando, las gotas de agua se evaporaban entre ambas y el sauce llorón era como un mundo aparte.

La infancia en verdad había quedado atrás.

\- Te dije que ya no soy una niñita… -susurró Arlene, inclinándose hasta besarla- No necesito manzanitas…

Y no fue un beso pequeño ni inocente. Ahí había intención de causa, Helga lo sabía, pues la sintió recostarse contra su cuerpo y hacerle recordar que no era toda amabilidad e inocencia, que siempre había algo pícaro en el fondo, astuto y travieso. Ese lado que había preferido negar, porque le hacía sentir culpable al desear algo más que un suave beso y tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero ahora definitivamente tenía la cintura de Arlene entre sus manos y absolutamente la lengua de la chica perfilando sus labios demostraba que ese no sería un beso delicado.

Desde niña había sabido que Arlene no era un corderito inocente, sino una loba, protectora y fuerte.

Pero ahora sospechaba que había caído en su trampa. Y mientras giraba, para atraparla contra el suelo y acariciar su mejilla para que separara sus labios y besarla profundamente, tuvo que admitir que ambas tenían dientes afilados y garras.

Así que sería interesante embriagarse con cada tóxica experiencia que Arlene fuese a darle.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Yo sé que tengo una perspectiva diferente de lo que sería el Gender Bender de Arnold. Acá un ejemplo. No quisiera que perdiera ese lado pícaro, ese _Dark Arnold_ que todos amamos. También tendría ciertos cambios aquí y allá por haber sido educada mujer, pero en muchas cosas se parecería a Arnold. Al Arnold que yo imagino, en todo caso. Lo que me encantó de este reto es que en esta ocasión Helga sería ella y no su Gender Bender. Me pareció un mar de diversión, porque como chicas, nadie debió molestarlas por llevarse bien ni nada. Así que Helga nunca tuvo que sacar sus garras… hasta que fue necesario.

¡Con esto terminamos los retos! ¿Qué les parece?

¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡La siguiente publicación es " _ **Años Venideros**_ " así que podrán disfrutar del universo canon! _¡Por fin! ¡Información real_ , dirán algunos! ¡Volvemos al mundo maravilloso de " **Instinto de Caza** "!, así que quiero que se preparen. Porque serán capítulos sobre el crecimiento de los miembros de la manada y los caminos que nos llevarán a " _ **Despertar del Instinto**_ ", las historias de la siguiente generación.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo sabe diferenciar escoria de enemigo. Una escoria es un pequeño problema a corto o largo plazo, algo que complica su cacería ¿Un enemigo? Es un rival digno de respeto que pone a prueba lo mejor y lo peor del lobo. Por eso mismo, nunca le daría la importancia a una escoria como para llamarlo enemigo.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	11. Índice

**Índice de "Instinto de Caza"**

¡Saludos Manada!

Aquí una pequeña guía de lectura. " _Instinto de Caza_ " es el nombre de la trilogía a la que pertenece este trabajo. Para aquellos que necesitan una ruta entre la historias, he decidido agregar este índice y añadirlo a cada historia. Realmente espero que les sirva. Cada actualización de material que exista se verá reflejado en este índice.

1\. Cómame señor lobo.

Después de esta historia viene material extra y no afecta en nada si el lector decide obviarlo. Los siguientes extras son compilaciones de Capítulos Únicos. Aun así se recomienda leer la reseña de cada uno.

a. Bonus Track.

b. Rojo y Negro (+18)

c. What if? (Universo Alternos)

d. Cómame señor lobo: Entrevistas.

La siguiente historia puede ser leída independientemente. Pero trascurrió dentro de " _Instinto de Caza_ ". Este One-Shot es sobre el romance de Curly y Rhonda.

\- Jaque a la Reina

Después de este contenido se llega a la segunda parte de " _Instinto de Caza_ ".

2\. Cacería.

Después de esta historia viene material extra y no afecta en nada si el lector decide obviarlo. Los siguientes extras son compilaciones de Capítulos Únicos. Aun así se recomienda leer la reseña de cada uno.

a. Cazando Desafíos (Retos en forma de Universos Alternos)

b. Cazando lo Desconocido (Retos en forma de Universos Alternos +18)

c. Años Venideros

d. Historias de Danzón y Oscuridad (+18)

Después de este contenido se llega a la segunda parte de " _Instinto de Caza_ ". La historia de la siguiente generación (Los hijos de los protagonistas y sus amigos):

3\. Despertar del Instinto.

 **Videos:**

Estos los pueden encontrar en la cuenta de YouTube " _Nocturna4_ "

 _\- Voz Gretel en "Bonus Track". Capítulo VI_ : Un video con la voz y acento de Gretel. El diálogo es del capítulo que dice el título.

 _\- Voz Will en "Bonus Track". Capítulo XIII:_ Un video con la voz de Will. El diálogo es del capítulo que dice el título.

 _\- Nocturna4 contesta sus preguntas:_ Cuatro videos donde respondo de forma sincera y esporádica sus preguntas.

\- _Agradecimiento de Gretel (Fin de "Cacería"):_ Un video con la voz de Gretel despidiéndose de los lectores.

\- _Agradecimiento de Will (Fin de "Cacería"):_ Un video con la voz de Will despidiéndose de los lectores.

\- _Música relacionada con Instinto de Caza_ : Una lista de reproducción con canciones que forman parte directa o indirectamente con toda la saga.

 **Ask:**

Responde al nombre de " _Nocturna4_ ", donde pueden hacerme preguntas a mí o a los personajes.

Realmente espero que les sirva esta guía que se irá actualizando.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
